Shadows of Darkness: Book 1
by Staria's Light
Summary: It's been five years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and the Digidestined are trying to settle back into a normal life. But what they didn't know is that an forgotten enemy was waiting for the chance to destroy them. Even after learning something beyond their imagination, will the Digidestined be able to fight against this old yet new enemy?
1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

This is my first story. It might not be very good so please review! Thanks!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._**

* * *

 **Preview**

* * *

It has been five years since the defeat of MaloMyotismon. All of us were living normally again.

Matt's still trying to be a rock star but got an interest in space.

Sora is still playing tennis and soccer but apparently she has started studying fashion. Who knew the once tomboyish girl would go into fashion?

Mimi has moved back to Odaiba and was helping out Sora with her new career choice and learning how to cook exotic dishes too! Man, hope she lets me try them!

Izzy had went into Technology and stuff, I never really understand!

Joe is, well you know, still studying to become a doctor.

TK is working on writing books about our adventures, hopefully he will write me as the cool, save the day guy!

Kari, well, still being Kari, I guess. Always thinking about others, never caring about herself. She had been helping teachers with work lately, at the same time, learning how to be a teacher.

Now for the juniors' introductions!

Davis is still chasing my sister, Kari even if he gets rejected everytime. He's still playing soccer and one day he really might surpass me! Though I hope not.

Ken is Davis's DNA partner and was once the Digimon Emperor but he's actually a sweet and kind boy.

Yolei is still a blabbering big mouth, a lot like Mimi actually! Can't believe that she's the DNA partner of the quiet Kari!

Cody is a young boy who is actually much more mature than me! He's going into law, wanting to help people understand the backgrounds of criminals and victims. He's way too serious sometimes, reminds me a lot of Joe. He's the DNA partner of TK.

Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Tai and I'm kind of the overall leader of the whole group! Though Davis is the leader for the younger kids. I'm still pursuing soccer and maybe might want to go into diplomatic studies. Weird huh? Didn't expect I will do this!

The adventures we had together really changed us for the better! We thought we finally have peace but I guess being who we are, peace does not last long for us, afterall a new adventure is just beginning!


	2. Chapter 1: The Shattered Peace

**Author's Note: **

Hi! This is the first chapter! Please review! It's probably not very good but please bear with it!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Shattered Peace**

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

"Tai! Wake up! We're gonna be late!" Tai turned around, squinting his eyes to look at the exasperated face of his little sister.

"Good morning, Kari!" Tai said as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Tai, if you don't get up now, we will miss the annual gathering!" Kari exclaimed in frustration.

"Wait, what!? Oh man, Sora's gonna kill me!" Tai yelled as he dashed for the bathroom. Kari couldn't help but smile, her big brother just never seems to change.

A few minutes later, Kari sat outside, waiting for Tai to finish getting ready. Tai quickly donned on his signature goggles with the blue band around his head. He had bought a new one since his old one was given to Davis and he felt that he needed his goggles again. Wearing a black shirt and a blue jacket, he also wore grey jeans as he grabbed his Digivice before he walked out of the room. Looking at the cute pink dress and a yellow shorts that Kari's wearing. Tai couldn't help but think that it will get boys' attention, wondering whether he should bring a baseball bat to chase them away.

"Tai, don't worry. The boys won't come after me! So let's go!" Kari stated, knowing exactly what her brother is thinking. Smiling sheepishly, Tai followed her sister out of the door, yelling a goodbye to his mum.

 ** _Matt's POV_**

Matt was bored, having no one to talk to at the moment. His girlfriend, Sora was too busy grumbling about Tai who is probably still asleep. Izzy was, as usual, typing away on his computer and Cody was sitting calmly on the grass, patiently waiting for their friends to arrive. And his little brother, TK was too busy reading a book about writing.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice rang out. Matt raised his head up and waved to his best friend.

"Looks like I wasn't late," Tai said with his signature goofy smile.

"You **_are_** late!" Sora said as she smacks Tai's head. "Ow! But no one's here!" Tai whined.

"Probably too busy to come. Many have much to do." Izzy cut in.

"But it's our gathering!" Sora replied.

"Please do not quarrel, Yolei and Mimi have sent a message, they will be arriving shortly." Cody raised his D-Terminal for the others to see.

"TK! Hey, Tai and Kari are here!" Matt yelled, making the boy jump in surprise. "Hi, Tai, Kari, how's it going?" TK flashed his usual optimistic smile at them.

"We are here!" High-pitched voices cut through the air. "Mimi! Yolei!" Sora shouted back joyfully. Even Matt knew that Sora wanted to have some girl talk, probably the reason why she was so moody.

Slapping Matt's back, Tai smirks at him, pointing towards TK's and Kari's joyful yet slightly red faces as they chatted, raising an eyebrow.

"Darn you, Tai! Didn't have to ruin my mood!" Swiping at him in mock anger.

Tai snickered, "Why? You know that there's a chance!" Matt suddenly smirked, "I thought you were an overprotective big brother! I'm still surprised you approved of TK!"

"Look, as long as TK doesn't do something bad, I'm fine with him. Afterall I trust him to keep Kari safe." Tai replied indignantly.

Matt started laughing uncontrollably, "You... probably... wouldn't have woken up... today if it wasn't for Kari... And you wanted... to protect her!" Speaking in between laughs, Matt watches as Tai's face slowly frowned.

"Darn you, Matt! Now I'm mad! It's not like I needed you to wake me up when going to school!" Tai pouted his lips, glaring at Matt.

Matt continued to laugh, soon Tai joined in, finally seeing the funny side of his situation.

"Though technically Matt still has to wake you up as you live in the same apartment now. Afterall, you still sleep in late and at least you only go back home on holidays or weekends. Otherwise, Kari would have to wake you up every morning again." Izzy said, without looking up from his computer.

"Izzy, I suddenly have an urge to hit your computer," Tai replied menacingly. Izzy immediately blocked his computer with his hands, causing Matt to go into another fit of laughter.

"Tai, I do not appreciate the use of violence!" Izzy stated indignantly.

Loud panting soon filled the air as Joe ran towards them, carrying a huge bag. All conversations ceased as they greeted Joe.

"Woah, Joe, what did you bring in that bag?" questioned Tai.

"He probably brought everything in his house! But Joe, sweetie, we are just having a picnic." Mimi said in a lilting voice, raising her humongous picnic basket.

"I didn't get to ask but how much did you pack? The rest of us just brought some snacks." Sora asked, gesturing towards the bags on the floor. Joe had started to turn red as he blocked his bag with his hand, quickly sitting down.

"Sora, it's a surprise! Once Ken and Davis arrive then I will show you!" Winking, Mimi walked off to comfort Joe.

"Ohmigosh! Wait till you taste Mimi's food! It's awesome! Really, it's so nice, you will feel as if your whole body is tingling! Oh, I even managed to convince Mimi to teach me some dishes, though not as good as Mimi, you guys still got to try it! I want to know what you think and..." Yolei continues to sprout words out as everyone nervously step back.

"Yolei," Mimi called, "Calm down, Cody just told me Ken had finally managed to tow Davis here. Seems like Ken had to practically pull Davis off his bed. They are on their way here now. And don't worry, they will try your food." Mimi giggling as she successfully stops Yolei's blabbering. Patting Joe on the back, she went to set up the blankets and food.

Matt felt quite at peace, even after so long, their friendship was still as strong as ever. Matt felt a slight smile took place on his face as he leaned onto a tree, staring towards the group.

"Is that a smile? Oh~ What are you thinking about?" TK mockingly asked.

Matt just smiled at TK and replied knowingly, "How're things going between you and Kari?" TK automatically blushed. "What!? No! It's not like that!"

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" As Matt continued to tease him, TK blushed even harder. "Matt! It's re-really not like that! I don't like K-Kari that way!" TK stammered.

"Davis, move faster! We're the last!" Ken shouted. "Ok, ok!" Davis grumbled back.

Yolei let out a squeal as she threw herself on Ken. Making Ken blushed under her.

"Save by Davis, huh? And TK, you should thank Davis later!" Matt jokingly slapped TK's back. TK sighed as both of them walk towards the picnic as Mimi pulled out tons of delicious smelling food.

* * *

 **TK's POV**

TK frowning at Matt, trying his best to dispel the blush on his face. He watched Davis started to drool as he looked at the food Mimi pulled out. Flicking his eyes to Kari. he remembered that he and Kari both have a splitting headache in the morning, including that horrible nightmare.

Darkness was everywhere, he couldn't see anything. He fumbled around, looking for a light, a way out when dark hands grabbed him, strangling him. He couldn't breathe, he struggled, trying to escape. "There's no Hope nor Light anymore. Darkness shall engulf the worlds." Laughing maniacally in the dark, TK couldn't hold on and he fainted, feeling as if something's being ripped from his very soul.

TK shuddered involuntarily, Kari had exactly the same dream, hopefully the dream doesn't mean anything.

"TK, stop spacing out! Otherwise, all the good food will be eaten by Tai and Davis!" Sora poked him in order to get a reaction.

Smiling awkwardly, he sat down and dug into the food. "Wow! Mimi, you're a really good cook!" TK immediately brightened up, shooting his optimistic smile at Mimi.

"I know! That's what I said!" Davis replied once his mouth is free.

The day passed slowly as everyone chatted with each other, sharing stories of each other lives up to now.

"TK, I have a really bad feeling about that dream we had. It just seems so dark." Hugging herself tightly, she looked over at TK. "No worries, Kari. It's just a dumb dream, that's all." TK replied, hoping to reassure her.

"But both of us had the same dream! And the words they used, it's referring to us!" Kari whispered.

Feeling eyes on them, TK turned to look at everyone's sparkling eyes and Davis's angry glare. Kari, following his gaze, blushed. "It's not like that!"

Tai and Matt snickered, Mimi, Sora and Yolei smiled widely. Davis looks even madder and Ken, Joe and Cody were trying to calm him down. TK blushed as red as Kari's face, feeling a tad relieved at Izzy for not caring.

"Guys! Come here quick!" Izzy's urgent voice caused everyone to dash over quickly.

"It's not the Digital World, right?" Tai frantically asked. "I'm not sure. Gennai had only just informed me about an abnormally high energy signature coming somewhere in our world." Izzy replied.

As they spoke, TK felt an ominous feeling creep up his skin. A shot of pain erupted into his head, hearing a soft groan beside him. TK resisted the pain and saw Kari clutching her head.

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

"The energy signature is coming from here!" Izzy exclaimed. "What? Where is it?" Davis yelled in shock, swinging his head left and right.

"Darn it! And we don't have our Digimon!" Tai exclaimed. Suddenly desperate voices shouted out.

"Tai!" "Matt!" "Help us!" Swinging around, they saw TK and Kari collapsing on the ground. "TK!" "Kari!"

Dashing quickly to them, but just as they reached them, TK and Kari flickered and disappeared. Slumping onto the ground, Tai and Matt can only stare at where their siblings were before they disappeared.

"It's gone.. The energy signature has disappeared." Izzy informed everyone.

"Who cares about that damn energy signature!? Kari's gone!" Tai yelled at Izzy.

The three of the first generation grabbed onto Tai and Matt, knowing that they are going to snap. The other four followed suit.

"Don't worry, Izzy will find them!" consoled Sora.

"I'm pretty certain we have to worry! I mean they just disappeared!" Davis exclaimed.

"DAVIS!" Everyone glared at him excluding Tai and Matt.

"Oh right, consoling! Don't worry, I'm gonna find Kari!"

Seeing Matt glowering at him, Davis hastily added, "And TJ too, of course!"

"Everyone, let's just go home for now. No one tries anything stupid, especially you two!" Earning a glare from the two brothers, Sora ignored it and continued, "You need to rest! Otherwise how are supposed to save them or find them without you two? We can leave it to Izzy to find them but we still need you guys!"

"They could not have been taken to the Dark Ocean, right? Yolei whispered, shooting an apologetic glance at Ken's pale face.

"No! Obviously, they wouldn't be sent there! It's over afterall! Let's just go home now, ok?" Mimi quickly told everyone, not wanting them to worry even more.

Sora knew the two boys will blame themselves, making a mental note to take care of them. Sora closed her eyes and wished for the safety of TK and Kari. Ignoring the growing discomfort in her, she turned around, following everyone home.

* * *

 **Unknown's POV**

A Dark being floated above a grey ocean, smiling evilly as he looked at the two bodies sprawled unconscious on the shore. He had patiently waited five years and now it's finally time for his revenge! A horrifying laughter came forth, echoing into the sky.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dawn of Darkness

**Author's Note:** Back again! Hopefully, this chapter is much better! Please review!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Dawn of Darkness**

* * *

 **TK's POV**

Opening his eyes, TK quickly blinked out the fuzziness from his vision, only to see the dismal land around him.

"This is..the Dark Ocean... Wait! Where's Kari?"

TK looked around him, spotting Kari lying beside him, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Wrapping his arms around Kari, hoping to bring her some comfort in the world that she so hated.

"TK? What happened?" Kari looked upwards, only to realize that TK was holding her in his arms. Blushing profusely, she jumped up, avoiding eye contact.

"Um.. It's nothing! Really!" TK tried to come up with an excuse, his face burning up.

"This.. No! Why are we here?!" Kari's blushing face was instantly replaced with a horrified expression, whimpering noticeably.

TK steeled himself, bringing Kari towards him, he said, "It's alright. This time I'm here too. I will protect you, ok? Otherwise Tai will kill me."

Letting out a small smile, Kari clung onto TK, "But our Digimon..."

TK was about to reply when he heard eerie whispers around them. "No! Don't come near!" Kari screamed.

"Queen Kari, come with us..." The Dark creatures slowly moving towards them.

TK reacted quickly, scooping the crying Kari into his arms, he turned and thinking of bringing Kari to safety, TK sped off in any direction.

"Do not run, Queen Kari. You belonged here." The Dark creatures sneered behind them. "No! Please! P-Please leave me alone!" Kari half sobbed, half screaming in fear.

"It's alright, Kari! I'm here, it's alright!" TK consoled her, giving her a gentle squeeze.

TK pushed through the throng of creatures, nearly escaping when a dark cloud settled around them.

"What's this? Argh..." TK stuttered, losing all strength in his legs. "Darn...it!"

Stumbling to the ground, dropping Kari, TK saw a desperate smile on Kari's terrified face, as she crawled towards him, trying to reach him. "Kari.." TK pulled Kari towards him, holding her even closer, before letting the world around him slowly fade to black.

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

Knocking reluctantly on the door, Izzy waited in utter silence. He had not found a single trace of the two missing kids and he feared the combined rage of both overprotective brothers. As the door slowly widened, Izzy gulped strongly, ready to go into his practiced apology speech.

"I'm sorry! I have not found any trace of your siblings but I'm working on it! If only I have a clue, I could find them and.." Izzy was cut off by a gentle hand laying on his shoulder. Raising his head, he looked into the motherly eyes of Sora.

"Oh, it's you. I didn't mean to speak in that highly anxious matter. I just thought it would be a more effective method in surviving their rage." Izzy explained, blushing.

Laughing softly, Sora gestured to the room, whispering, "I finally got them to rest, they were up all night worrying. I'm glad I took their computer and keys away."

"Why their keys?" Izzy's curiosity rising.

"Do you want them to go to a computer lab or net cafe in order to find a way to the Digital World?" Sora replied, winking.

"I should have thought of that." Smiling sheepishly, Izzy sat down beside Sora, drinking the tea she made.

"Have you been here all night?" Izzy questioned. "Yeah, those two are real trouble makers afterall." Sora lovingly smiled towards the closed bedroom doors.

Izzy might not be very emotional in tuned but even he knows that Sora holds love for everyone, definitely befitting her Crest.

"Everyone will be arriving later on, why are you here so early?" Sora asked as Izzy took out his computer.

"I thought that it's my responsibility to explain to Tai and Matt about the process without getting anyone involved, so I will be the only one they tried to kill." Izzy replied, typing furiously on his computer.

"You didn't sleep last night, didn't you?" Sora nodded knowingly. Izzy just hid his head behind the computer. "You! Rest! Now!" Sora tapping him, ready to flung him onto the couch.

"Sora! I can't! If I don't find them soon.."

"Tai and Matt will be handled by me! You need to rest otherwise you won't be of any help! The others won't be arriving for two more hours, just rest in that time, ok?"

"You really match your Crest, Sora."

"Just like how you match your Crest, Izzy but you better not think complimenting me will get you anywhere! Go nap!"

Izzy stumbled onto the couch, falling quickly asleep.

Hearing a loud bang on the door, Izzy jolted from his sleep. Feeling much better, he saw Sora gesturing to Yolei to be quiet. Izzy went back to his computer, ready to start work again when Sora pointed at the clock then the couch. Izzy pouted as he went back to the couch. Hearing snippets of the girl talk, Mimi, Yolei were trying their best to speak softly.

Minutes passed before Izzy woke up in front of Mimi's beautiful face. Heat starting to crawl up his cheeks, Izzy sat up, trying hard to block his flaming face from view.

Mimi smiled adorably, "They are about to arrive, Sora told me to wake you up while she handles the boys, but looks like you're already awake!" Flicking her head to the bedrooms, "And get ready for a lecture!" Giggling as she witnessed Izzy's blushing yet sore look.

Izzy watched as Mimi went into the kitchen, shaking his head, he resumed his work on his computer.

Hearing a slam, Izzy whipped around to see the brothers walking purposely towards him, Izzy immediately begin to explain.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't find them...yet. If only I can locate the abnormal energy signature and then tracing TK's and Kari's Digivice signals, I think I will be able to locate them! Gennai is helping as well!"

Izzy withering in front of the angry boys. Snickers filled the air as the girls witnessed the whole scene.

The boys decided to not cause Izzy trouble, knowing that he's trying his best, robotically putting themselves on the couch.

"No problem, Izzy. Just keep working, please." Matt replied.

"We had to tell our parents that TK's here and Kari's at their house." Pointing at Mimi and Sora, Tai slumped back down.

"No wonder I got so many calls last night! You were the one behind it!" Mimi exclaimed in mock frustration.

Strained grins was all Mimi got for trying to lighten the mood, she decided to continue whatever she's doing with Yolei in the kitchen but just as Izzy was about to ask why, Mimi popped her head out and said, "Lunch."

"How did you know I was about to ask that?"

"Because Izzy, I know you really well!" Mimi replied, flicking her hair back. Feeling a blush appearing, Izzy quickly nodded and turned back to his computer. Mimi looked at him questioningly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Soon everyone had gathered in the apartment, Davis yelled, "Man, this place is quite cramped!"

"There is 10 people here, Davis." Ken replied in an almost bored voice, before realising what he had said.

Izzy had already noticed the brothers wincing when reminded that their siblings aren't there, Izzy hastily informed them of his theory and hoping to save Ken from his insensitive remark, casting a wary glance at Tai and Matt.

Mimi rushed in with plates and the brothers dejectedly started eating Mimi's food. Sora stepped up and smack them both on the head. "Eat happily!"

"Yeah! Mimi worked hard on this!" Yolei yelled in anger. Joe quickly held onto Yolei, whispering in her ear, "Don't make it worse!"

Yolei fumed, shoveling food into her mouth.

Ken patted Yolei's arm, smiling kindly at her, causing her to blush.

"Stop, guys. There's no point in being careful with us now. Matt and I should have already guessed that our siblings have special Crests and will always be targeted by Dark forces." Tai tried his best to smile reassuringly but to no avail.

"So don't worry about us. I had already discussed this with Tai last night. We will endured for the sake of everyone." Matt continued with a gloomy look on his face.

Ignoring everyone's surprise, Tai stood up, "We shall split in teams, checking the places where Izzy and Gennai might not have any records on. Just to quicken the process. But if there's really no sign of them, Izzy, please find a way to the Dark Ocean, there's quite a high chance that the Darkness there took them. It's our last resort. Understood?"

Tai going straight to 'Leader's Mode' as everyone calls it, he looked around to see the approval of the group before speaking in an authorized voice, "Let's head out!"

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

"Good morning, my little pawns." A voice filled with evil greeted them. Kari shivered, grabbing on to TK. Feeling TK's arm tightly holding her, Kari felt a bit safer. Having woke up in a dark palace, filled with exotic designs of conquests. Kari felt quite sick as she looked up at the source of the voice, Daemon.

"I only wanted my Queen! Why bring the Child of Hope? He protects my Queen! He's useless! Destroy him!" A gigantic octopus yelled at Daemon.

"I also think you're useless now, Dragomon." With a flick of his hands, Dragomon dispersed into data. "And you, Dark creatures, with your Master gone, you shall serve me!" The Dark creatures cowered, moving back.

Horrified at how Daemon just killed Dragomon in a second, Kari inched closer to TK, seeking his warmth.

"And now for you." Daemon raised his hand, beckoning someone out.

"What do you want with us!? We sealed you! Why wait five years to get us!?" TK yelled defiantly, putting a hand to block Kari from Daemon. Only Kari noticed the slight waver in his voice but Kari felt comfort just being near TK, knowing that he will always be there for her, protecting her. Moving closer to TK, holding on to his back.

Daemon scoffed at them, "You will find out soon enough." As a metal phantom came out, looking extremely hungry.

"Meet Metalphantomon, he shall be your end, Childs of Hope and Light. Darkness shall finally cover everything!" Daemon laughed maniacally.

Shrinking back from the approaching Metalphantomon, TK stood up clumsily and blocked Kari from Metalphantomon, putting up a fighting stance. Metalphantomon continued to move forward. The last thing Kari saw was TK turning to grab her and a string of red light.


	4. Chapter 3: The Prophecy

**Author's Note:** This will probably be gruesome, maybe. On to the next chapter! Oh, by the way, the next few chapters will be boring, but I hope you stay tough and continue to read! Wow, reading this again, I went overboard with Kari and TK... I am so sorry!

I'm begging here, please review!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Prophecy**

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

Izzy was looking through every map he has, at the same time tracking the other Digidestined from maps he was building as they go. "Where are they?" Izzy frustratedly murmured.

"No sign of them here, Izzy," Cody reported through the D-Terminal.

"Not here either." Yolei texted.

"Keep trying guys!" Encouraged Davis.

Izzy sighed, the younger Digidestined had been paired with most of the elder Digidestined, to make it more efficient. Letting out a long sigh, Izzy rubbed his eyes before returning to scanning the maps.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

Mimi watched as Tai and Matt checked the next area before trudging forward, intent on searching for their siblings.

"Mimi, do you think we can find them?" Yolei whispered, staying out of earshot of the brothers.

"Of course we will, Yolei! They are our friends!" Mimi whispered-exclaimed back.

Nodding, Yolei typed in the results of this area. Creasing her forehead, Mimi frowned thoughtfully, "We absolutely must find them! Otherwise, our group might fall apart as soon as Tai and Matt finally broke down." She murmured under her breath.

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

"Where am I? What is this place?" A brown-haired girl whispered, walking on a deserted road. As she moves absently, she heard a loud laughter, moving toward the sound, she saw a lavender-haired girl speaking brashly to a light brown-haired girl and an orange-haired girl.

"She's horrible! Always acting like a goody-goody-two-shoes! Acting stupidly kind! Does she even think that it will make her likeable!? She's so useless! Nothing more than a little bratty, princessy girl!" The lavender-haired girl was saying.

"Yolei, I agreed with you! I'm her brother's best friend and I also think that she's horrible!" The orange-haired girl replied, having a mean look on her face.

Giggling crazily, the light brown-haired girl nodded. "Sora and you are right! We should do something to her. Always acting sweet and innocent! Making all the boys swoon over her. Such a manipulative girl!"

"Mimi, that's a great idea! Even her own brother think so!" Sora fuming as she said so.

"Tai too!? Ha! I knew she was nothing! Kari's own brother only pretends to care for her! He hated her as much as everyone else! No wonder he moved to live with Matt! Not because the apartment was closer to their school afterall!" Yolei stated in such confidence. The rest of the girls laughed, grinning twistedly.

"No... Is that what they think of me? Tai too? I'm nothing more than a burden? Even though I tried so hard not to hurt other people's feelings." Choking back her sobs, Kari turned and ran home.

Returning home, Kari stepped in only to hear a condescending laugh. "Mum, Kari's really is such a horrid person, isn't she?"

"Silly Tai, don't mention it in front of her! Even if I do agree with you." Yuuko replied.

Tai's face slowly came into view and what Kari saw made her back away, fleeing. The look in Tai's eyes, the hatred that burned within. Kari couldn't help but run away, crying.

Since then, Kari noticed that people were shooting hateful yet spiteful faces at her. None of her friends, not even her brother and Gatomon, came to speak with her anymore, yet alone looking at her. Falling into despair, "I hate them! I hate them so much! They betrayed me!" Kari repeated that phrase constantly in her head. Her lifeless eyes were replaced with eyes of hatred.

"No more! No more Mrs Nice Girl! They think of me like this then I will become the monster they want!" Kari yelled in painful anger, tears tracing down her face. She became mean and unbearable. Selfishness defines her now, as she hurt others without a second thought.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Outside, Daemon smirked at Kari's anguished face, her body glowing pink before quickly changing to a black colour, reflecting her desire to hurt others. The aura around her increasing in size exponentially, signalling that her Crest is slowly being corrupted. Angling his look at TK, Daemon frowned, "Hurry and fall, Child of Hope. Just like Light. Give me your tainted powers!"

 **TK's POV**

Within TK's mind, TK opened his eyes. "Where am I? Wait, Dad's apartment?"

Quickly getting up, he heard screams coming from outside the room.

"Why!? Hiroaki!? No matter how hard we try, it's useless! We will never be able to get together! Not with him around!" Natsuko screamed.

"But Natsuko, Matt and TK, they need us!"

"Forget about TK! Matt is all we need! Why bother about that brat anyway!? He was the reason why our relationship was strained!"

"Natsuko, you can't say that about him!" Hiroaki said exasperatedly.

"Why can't I say so, Hiroaki? You knew that ever since TK was born, our relationship has gone downhill! And now because of him, Matt is lying in the hospital because of he was worried about TK! He's dying, Hiroaki! And it's all TK's fault!" Crying, hitting her fists on to Hiroaki, before dropping to the floor.

"Mum? What happened to Matt?" TK muttered softly.

Turning towards TK's voice, her eyes full of hatred, pointed at him accusingly, "You... It's all your fault! It's your fault that my life is ruined! Go away! Get out! _**GET OUT!**_ " Yelling hysterically, Natsuko pushed TK out of the door, slamming it right into his face.

Banging on the door, TK shouted desperately, "Mum! Dad! What did I do!? What happened with Matt!?" Receiving no answer, TK reluctantly walked away.

"Mum said that Matt was in the hospital because he was worried about me and that he was dying. Mum said it was all my fault, why?" Feeling the urge to cry, TK shallowed hard. Changing directions towards the hospital.

Getting the door number where Matt is, he briskly approached the door, "Matt, come on, snap out of it already!" Tai's voice rings out.

"Tai, leave me be. TK left me to die so I should just die." Matt's tired voice replied.

"You can't! I know it's TK's fault you are on a verge of death! But you can still talk, you are still breathing. Once you get better, we can go beat up TK or something!"

Convulsing strongly, Matt coughed, "It's his fault! It's his fault I'm going to die! I don't want to die!" Matt's eyes has widened in rage. "TK, I'm gonna kill him! _**I will KILL HIM!**_ "

"Yeah, the others all agreed, he destroyed your family, your life. He deserves to be killed. But you need to calm down now."

TK took a step back, before hearing, "You! _**You! You MURDERER!"**_ Sora screeched loudly. " _ **Get away from Matt! GET AWAY!**_ "

"Sora! Please tell me what I did!" TK pleaded, his eyes still full of hope.

" _ **YOU DON'T KNOW!? How YOU had ruined your own family's lives!? YOU DESPICABLE PERSON!**_ " Sora screeched even louder, getting looks from the doctors.

" _ **MONSTER!**_ _ **You! Why did you come!? NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE!"**_ Tai yelled from the hospital room.

Matt struggled to get up, looking at TK with such bloodshot eyes. " _ **You...YOU!**_ "

TK backed away, looking at them with confusion. All of them stared with eyes that mirrored his mum's, all commanding him to go away.

"Matt, Matt, please!" TK tried to convey his helplessness to him, all he got was more screaming and as Tai and Sora approached him, he turned and fled.

"What's going on?" As he ran, he spotted Joe nearby. "Joe! Tell me what happened!?"

Within Joe's eyes were the same pain, anger and hatred, Joe glared at him before dashing away. "Wait! Joe!"

TK slumped onto a bench, clutching his head. None of them, everyone he dialled didn't answer. They all cut him off at the first ring. As he looked for them personally, all he gained was nothing. No one looked at him normally anymore.

He spent his days and nights at the park, sneaked his way to see Matt, only to witness him rant about TK and the desire to kill him. What broke TK completely is when he saw Patamon, anger filled his eyes as he noticed TK. " _ **TK! GET AWAY FROM MATT! YOU'RE HORRIBLE, TK! SO HORRIBLE!**_ "

Crying as he screamed at TK, Patamon puffed his cheeks out, ready to fire a **Boom Bubble** at him.

"Patamon? Why!? Why you too?! Why treat me like this!? I don't even know what I did!"

"Matt's dead and it's all your fault! I don't think I know you anymore, TK! I never realized what a terrible person you are! Destroying your own family like this!" Sniffling, Patamon spun around and sped out of the window, not looking back.

"No! Patamon! Don't leave me too! Please!"

Collapsing onto the ground, he buried his head into his hands. Shaking uncontrollably, he slowly got back up, stumbling out into the sunlight.

"Too bright. I don't belong here. I've lost everyone, everything!" Dropping onto a bench in the dark area of the park, his eyes slowly lost all its light. Staring emptily towards the ground, the boy that once held so much hope faded away, leaving only an empty shell of despair.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Outside, Daemon observed as TK's body convulsed rapidly, a yellow glow appearing around him before turning as black as Kari's. Their Crests started to appear on their chests, slowly morphing into the signs of Darkness and Despair. Both of their faces distorted in such pain that they couldn't feel, couldn't see as they plunged themselves into the comforting Darkness and Despair willingly.

Laughing crazily, Daemon stretched out his hand, pulling the Dark auras towards him, forming a ball of concentrated energy.

"I'm a Demon Lord, able to pass through any and every dimension or universe. Sealing me in the Dark Ocean, using the powers of Light and Hope. Now, I shall return the favor, taking your very essence of power. I shall regain my abilities of dimensional powers and at the same time, completely and utterly destroy you!"

Laughing even crazier then before, he continued to watch as the two children screamed in anguish, faces distorted in hate, their bodies writhing within the red strings that bind them to the nightmares of Metalphantomon.

* * *

 **Yolei's POV**

Gasping, Yolei panted heavily. "What's wrong, Yolei?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know why but I feel as if something extremely bad had happened." Yolei replied, steadying her breath. _"Ping!"_ Yolei quickly whipped out her

D-Terminal, seeing the message. She immediately grabbed Mimi's hand, pulling her towards the closest TV.

"Hey, Yolei? What's wrong?"

"Izzy got an email from Gennai. It seems really important."

Reaching the TV, she and Mimi pulled out their Digivices, getting sucked in by the TV.

The TV dumped them sprawled on the floor, Yolei quickly untangled herself, standing up and dusting her clothes. She waited for the others to arrive, trying her best to keep her dam of questions shut.

As everyone gathered, Yolei noticed that Cody looked extremely worried. Approaching him, Yolei nudged him in the shoulder. "You okay?"

"No, I suddenly felt as if something bad had happened, I couldn't help but worry. But do not worry, Yolei. I will be fine in a while."

Yolei's eyes widened, "I felt it too. You don't think..." Yolei left the thought unfinished, dreading the answer.

"We should tell everyone." Cody replied, anxious eyes looked up at Yolei. She nodded, praying that the others won't freak out.

"Guys!" Cody yelled. Frowning when no one paid any attention to him.

"EVERYONE! Listen up!" Yolei shouted at full force. Everyone immediately turned towards Yolei. Gulping, Yolei continued, twisting her fingers.

"I think something bad had happened to Kari and TK..." shrinking under Tai's and Matt's horrified faces, "I think... we knew...because...of... being..." Yolei stammered.

"Being DNA partners, we sensed some kind of energy disturbance. Making us feel like something extremely bad had happened." Cody continued for Yolei.

Shock filled the room, as Tai and Matt buried their faces in their handhands, groaning audibly.

"Unfortunately, I have more bad news." Izzy said hesitantly. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Gennai had sent a Prophecy he discovered behind the Wall of Fire." Angling his computer towards the Digidestined, he pointed to the screen.

 **Seven demonic beings have risen again**

 **With powers enhanced by negative feelings**

 **Each generation must fight a Demon**

 **Allowing new powers to be awaken**

 **The demons are relentless in their quest**

 **To destroy the Legendary Children**

 **Each child shall face a trial**

 **For them to reach their full potential**

 **The seven generations must unite,** **combining their powers**

 **If they hope to save the worlds and destroy the demons**

"Um.. This is bad, right?" Davis asked.

"According to the Prophecy, there is seven generations. But we only have two." Izzy said, pointing to Tai before pointing at Davis.

"Then what are we supposed to do? Each generation, it says. There's that mean that we have to fight without Davis and the others?" Sora asked.

"I guess that is correct. And Davis and the others must fight without us. My theory is that there are other worlds with other generations. Since it's stated that to save the worlds. TK and Kari are both included in both generations here, so assuming that they will be fighting two demons instead."

"Why does Kari and TK just _have_ to get stuck in problems related to darkness!?" Tai exploded.

Sora and Mimi immediately laid a calming hand on both Tai and Matt, signaling Izzy to continue.

Gulping, Izzy pointed at the Prophecy, "This here says that their powers are enhanced. So assuming that these demons are Digimon released or perhaps powered up by humans' negative emotions. And risen again, this shows that the demons were probably defeated or sealed."

 _"Ping!"_ Izzy stared at the computer, "Prodigious! Gennai had managed to find records, indicating that there's a chance that other worlds or universes exist beyond ours!"

Everyone gasped, what Izzy had reported confirmed their worst thoughts.

Joe, timidly raising his hand, asked, "If worlds really exist beyond our universe, how do we tackle it? And this is starting to get dangerous, but we still must follow the Prophecy."

Izzy was about to open his mouth to reply but he was cut off when Matt exclaimed, "No choice then, we will find Kari and TK first! According to Cody and Yolei, they are definitely in danger. First, we find them then discuss the stupid Prophecy and the universe stuff!"

Everyone nodded, "Let's check the Dark Ocean." Tai said, ignoring Ken's horrified face. "It's..."

"It's the only place they can be, now that we know that they are in danger." Yolei cut Tai off.

"Ken, Yolei, help me find a way to make a portal there. Ken had opened it before and Yolei had also been there. I need all the help I can get!" Izzy determined to help.

"Alright, Izzy. I will try my best." Trying to hide the pain from remembering, Ken acted as normal as he could be.

"The plan is settled now. We will get them back and maybe I should bring over some first aid equipment." Joe said, getting up, ready to leave.

"Tomorrow morning, everyone shall gather here. We are going to save TS and Kari!" Davis pumped his fist, trying to lighten the mood, everyone had given up on correcting Davis about TK's name, knowing that he will never change anyway.

So light laughter filled the apartment, but Tai and Matt still look grumpy. Yolei sat beside Izzy, her mind drifting off to the Prophecy and the prospect of another world, another universe. But her true worry was Kari, "I hope she's okay." Muttering under her breath.


	5. Chapter 4: The Powers of Hope and Light

**Author's Note** : It's going to be a bit boring but bear with it! I seriously mean it though! Please review!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Powers of Hope and Light**

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Screams filled the air as Daemon watched, bathing in their pain. The orbs within his hands glowed darkly as it grows bigger.

"The true power of your Crests comes from your very soul. Once I'm done, you'll be dead!" Cackling loudly, Daemon knew soon, he will be the ruler of the worlds! But a flash of light stopped his thoughts as he stared in horror as his brilliant plan shattered to the sky.

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

"What are you looking at!?" Kari screamed, looking at a cowering girl. Not getting a reply, Kari stormed off, pretending she didn't hear the pained cry of the girl that she shouted at.

Kari started to live outside, on a bench in a park. She doesn't want to go home, not wanting to overheard anything Tai or her parents said. Unfortunately for her, Kari can't cut off her responsibility to go to school, having to endure the spiteful looks she got. Now, she made her way towards her once warm home, planning on stealing some money and new clothes. If she could, she would take a shower before leaving.

Quickly stuffing clothes into her bag, she heaved it up. Sprinting out the door, into the distance. Walking through an area that leads to the park, Kari felt tears sliding down her face.

"This is wrong! This place, our annual gathering was here, every year. Why did everyone suddenly hate me? I wish this was all a dream!" Sobbing, she slumped onto the ground. "Maybe... I shouldn't... have... acted badly! I should... have never given in to my anger and sadness!" Hugging her bag tightly to her chest, she felt a hard object.

"What's this?" Wiping away her tears, she pulled open the zip. "This..." Kari started crying again, brushing her fingers over it. The picture of their first adventure, Kari, for a long time, smiled genuinely. Stopping her finger at young TK's face, she felt time slowed as she widened her eyes.

"TK, does he hate me too? I haven't seen him."

"Of course I don't, Kari." A voice called out.

Swinging around, yelling out, "TK!" Kari's happy feeling immediately deflated, seeing that TK wasn't there.

"No! This is why everyone hates me! I can't be gullible anymore. TK, he doesn't hate me. He believes in me." Putting on a determined face, she felt strength flows through her body as she let the thought of TK enveloped her. She was focusing so hard on the image of TK that she didn't realize that she had started to glow a bright pink.

* * *

 **TK's POV**

At the same time, TK sat, staring up in the sky. His eyes gazed blankly in front of him, a chorus of girls' voices reached his ears. One of them sounds very familiar, "Kari?" TK whispered unbelievably. But when he turned to look, he didn't see his brown-haired best friend.

"I wonder if Kari thinks it's my fault too?" TK mumbled, returning his gaze to the sky.

"No, Kari's so sweet, she probably will never blame me." The blonde murmured uncertainly, straightening sharply, "Kari, she's the only one! She understands me! She won't betray me, definitely!"

TK felt his whole body tingling, his eyes lighted up with hope. He didn't notice as he exploded in blinding yellow light.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

"Those brats!" Daemon roared as the red strings dispersed and Metalphantomon, who was too close, exploded in data. A column of intertwining yellow and pink light extended from where those kids were.

"No!" Daemon seethed, overcame with fury, he started striking random Dark creatures who were nearby as the column faded to sparkles and the Childs of Hope and Light were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Joe's POV**

Feeling a vibration in his pocket, Joe let out an inward groan. Just because everyone is relaxing during the summer holiday doesn't mean he's relaxing too. Sighing, Joe slowly pulled out his phone, seeing that they had messaged him, instead of the usual calls. Joe couldn't help but feel grateful that his friends understand him so well. Reading the message, he nearly let out a whoop. Instead, he squeezed his mouth shut, breathing slowly.

Once he regained his composure, he raised up his hand, seeking permission to leave the classroom due to an emergency. Again he felt relieved that Cody, who texted him, gave a very convincing hospital story. Joe thanked the teacher, before sprinting towards the closest computer available.

Joe dialled Izzy's number, waiting for a response.

"Joe! Where are you!?" An urgent and loud voice nearly broke his eardrums.

"Coordinates, Izzy. I'm in an Internet café."

"I should get Cody to notify you more often," Izzy said, giving him the coordinates.

Joe logged into the most hidden computer in the cafe and waited for Izzy to set up the portal. Quickly looking around, he pointed his Digivice at the computer and was sucked in.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" Joe apologized quickly to the squashed Sora.

Sora shot him a slight pained grin as she got up, rubbing her sore butt.

"Hey, Sora, this is not a false alarm, right?" Joe asked Sora, at the same time, nodding thanks to the youngest Digidestined, Cody.

"I hope not. Tai and Matt for once actually seem to have brightened up since three days ago."

Joe always felt responsible for everyone, due to being the more sensible person, but he also knew that he has to lighten up as well. "I hope it's them." He whispered.

"Over here! The signal is coming from this exact location!" Izzy called out.

Joe watched as Tai and Matt quickened their footsteps, reaching Izzy. Joe was about to follow them when the earth started shaking, a crevice opened near Izzy and the others. A flood of bright light rose from it, soon the light died off. And Joe saw the crevice had disappeared and standing, where the crevice once was, were TK and Kari.

Hearing a deafening whoop, he witnessed Tai and Matt running towards their still siblings. Shaking himself out of his shock, Joe hurried towards them.

"Tai, move away. Let me check them."

Tai nodded, his eyes glistening with happy tears, cradling his sister's head. He moved out of the way but still holding Kari. Joe quickly checks Kari's pulse and felt it beating regularly, the same with TK's. Joe breathed out a sigh of relief before showing a thumbs-up.

"They're fine! Mimi! They're fine!" Yolei squealed, big fat tears drop from her eyes. Sora and Mimi were hugging and jumping.

Cody calmly smiled though his eyes betrayed his joy. Ken was holding Davis back from jumping onto Kari and Izzy looked glad as he watched the events unfolding. But their reactions aren't as elated as the two brothers, who were hugging their siblings tightly and smiling so brightly.

"We should go back now," Joe told everyone, which earn him looks of surprise.

"Their pulses are fine but they look pale and sick. Probably malnourished, we should take them home to rest."

"Joe's right. They probably had a rough time." Cody said.

"At least now we don't have to find a way to the Dark Ocean!" Davis joked, before feeling a more tighter grip on his shirt. "Sorry, Ken!"

"Tai and Matt, bring them back to your apartment. Let them sleep, once they wake up, we can get our private cook to whip up a meal." Looking at Mimi, he saw her gave a nod.

"Like we have a private doctor?" Mimi returned, enjoying the blush that spread through Joe's face. Laughter made everyone turn, Joe smiled. Tai and Matt were laughing.

"Finally, they are laughing again. It's just weird when they act gloomy!" Sora said. Tai and Matt looked miffed for a moment before laughing again. "And good job taking charge, Joe." Sora teasingly told Joe, only to see his blush return.

Coughing, Joe continued, "Ok, no questions, Izzy. Keep the questions in until the patients wake up and had a good meal. Sora, follow Tai and Matt home. We still need you to make sure that they won't, you know."

"Hey!" Tai and Matt indignantly exclaimed.

With everything in order, they returned to the Human World. Joe sunk in his seat in the Internet café, quickly listing down the things he needs to bring to Tai's apartment. _"Ping!"_ Joe read the message quickly, "Ok, meeting at 2." He confirmed to himself.

Looking at his watch, he still has about two hours before the meeting, enough time for him to get ready. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he made his way home.

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

"Sora, I wish I know what happened to them!" Tai whispered-shouted.

"Tai, be quiet! You can ask them later." Sora replied, noticing that Tai had pouted his lips.

A soft melody resonated in the house, Tai couldn't help but smirked. "Harmonica? How long did you last played it?"

Stopping his fingers, "Not sure. I just felt like playing." Matt replied in his usual aloof way, before playing again.

Tai didn't feel insulted by Matt's personality due to feeling lighter than the past few days. Kari's back, everything's fine now, he slumped onto the couch. His eyelids grew heavy as he saw Matt closing his eyes and Sora grinning at them. Smiling as he closed his eyes, Tai drifted off into a comforting sleep.

* * *

 **Ken's POV**

Sighing, "Why the Dark Ocean?" Ken muttered, feeling a twinge in his head when he said that. Uncomfortable memories always flooded his mind when he heard about the Dark Ocean. Davis and the others believed in him, even after what he did. It's not like he wasn't glad that Kari and TK are fine, it's just that he has a bad premonition and that Prophecy made him more worried.

He knew that Izzy was researching it, "Please! Let's end it here. The Prophecy better not come true, no more Darkness!" But even as he said it, he knew that it's just another time for the Digidestined to rise up and fight again.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

"Cursed Children! I will destroy them!" Daemon hollered. "No, it's not over yet... I just needed to recover my powers of dimensional travel. I will return to my original plan. I will absorb the Dark Spore's powers! I will be invincible! Add it to the 80% tainted Crests powers from those kids, the worlds will fall before me!"

Laughing madly, Daemon moved the two orbs of Darkness to him, absorbing the power. Pointing forward, a portal appeared, a grey aura surrounds it, inside shows the Human World.

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

Kari groaned as she opened her eyes, her throat felt dry as she tried to speak. Looking around, she realized she was in Tai's bedroom. "Kari!" Having woke up just a while ago, Tai had sat beside Kari, waiting for her to wake up. Hugging her tightly, "I was so worried! Are you alright?" Tai's wavering voice spoke into Kari's ears.

Getting over her shock and finding her voice, Kari yelled, "Don't pretend you care! You hate me! You think I'm a selfish, stuck-up girl!" Pushing Tai away, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait! What!? Kari, I will never hate you, you know that! And you are the sweetest, kindest little sister any big brother will ask for!" Tai said, completely bewildered.

Then realising what going in, Tai gripped her shoulder tightly, "What did Daemon do to you!?" He demanded the answer.

Kari just continued to cry, "Go away... Don't pretend!"

"Kari, you are fine now." Sora consoled, having come in.

"Sora! No! Stay away!" Kari continued to resist.

"TK!" Matt shouted, before being shoved away.

"You said it's my fault! My fault that Mum and Dad hate each other. My fault that you died!" TK screamed.

"I'm alive, TK! Look at me!" Matt tried to calm him down.

"Why are you alive? Patamon, Tai and Sora all said you died!" TK stated in shock.

"We didn't!" Tai and Sora replied while trying to hold Kari down.

"It's a dream... Daemon... He... He..." TK stammered before jumping into Matt's arms. "It was all a lie! Daemon... He... It was so scary, Matt!" Crying onto Matt's shoulder, Matt's eyes glinted dangerously as he held his shaking little brother.

"It's a dream..? So, Tai, you don't hate me?" Kari timidly asked when she heard TK's voice.

"Of course not!" Tai stroked Kari's hair, consoling her.

As the crying and screaming faded, Sora said, "I think they just fell asleep again."

Kari heard Tai and Matt replied, "Oh, that Daemon is dead! We are gonna pay him back for what he did to them!" Kari can't see it but she knew that anger is in their eyes, Kari felt at peace as she slipped into a calm sleep.

* * *

 **TK's POV**

TK heard noises, ignoring the pain in his body, he sat up. "Matt?"

"I'm here, TK! Don't worry, I'm alive!"

"What's the noise about?" Smiling a little, he asked.

"Everyone outside, are you strong enough to go out? Tai had already brought Kari out. Apparently, she still has problems, she wouldn't talk to anyone, just kept shivering."

TK nodded, allowing Matt to support him as he clumsily walked out.

"TP! You okay?" Davis asked, as usual getting his name wrong. Matt put him beside Kari, which promptly made him blush.

"Kari, TK, let me check you." Quickly pulling out equipment, Joe did a basic check on their body. "Mimi, is the food ready yet?" Joe said.

Noticing Kari cringed as she heard Mimi's name, TK grasped her hand gently, giving it a squeeze. Kari's face turned red as she gave a tiny nod of thanks.

As they ate, TK noticed Izzy looked at them before pulling his gaze away. This repeated a few times.

"Izzy, it's alright. Ask away." TK said quietly.

Before Izzy could open his mouth, his computer beeped and Gennai's face appeared.

"Oh, I see you have managed to save the Childs of Hope and Light." Looking at TK and Kari before his face distorted with pity.

"Oh dear, this is not good." Shaking his head in dismay, Gennai sighed.

"What's wrong, Gennai?" Izzy questioned.

"They look pale and not acting like themselves. Feeling weak or something's missing?" Directing his question towards Kari and TK, getting a nod from both of them. Gennai continued, "Their powers were taken, I think."

"Eh!? What powers!?" Everyone chorused.

"Let us hear their story first if they're up to it," Gennai replied.

Taking a deep breath, TK started to describe what happened in the Dark Ocean and their nightmares. Knowing that Kari's still weak. As he and Kari talk, he noticed that his brother and Tai's eyes were narrowing in anger. Kari was shivering hard and Tai held her. The girls' eyes widened in shock as they consoled Kari that they don't hate her.

"Darn that Daemon! He really is asking for it, isn't he, Matt?" Tai growled. Matt nodded, his fists tightening.

"You had lost yourself within your nightmares. Your Crests was tainted as a result. And Daemon sucked your true powers out of you." Gennai stated.

"True powers?" Izzy asked, TK can see his brain working overtime.

"The true powers of your Crests." Gennai pointed at each of the original Digidestined.

"Light and Hope combined can open any gate. It's one of their powers. Daemon was trapped in the Dark Ocean and needed their powers to escape. And since the true power comes from your very being, it's like having your life energy sucked out. They will stay weak until they can get back the power they lost."

"Daemon is the demon we have to fight, right, Gennai?" Izzy theorized.

"We won't get better?" Kari looked sadly at Gennai.

Gennai replied, "Correct." to both questions.

Suddenly TK and Kari groaned, their bodies convulsing. "I will absorb the Dark Spore's power!... 80% tainted Crests powers..." Daemon's voice rang in TK's head.

As soon as it hit, the pain disappeared. Panting heavily, TK leaned onto Matt's strong body. Kari had started crying again.

"Ken... I'm sorry... He's c-coming after you!"

Everyone whipped their heads in Ken's direction, Ken stood still, his face paling as he realized the seriousness of what Kari was saying. "He's after me?"


	6. Chapter 5: The True Purpose of the Crest

**Author's Note:** Guys, sorry about the slow processing story, it's my first time afterall. Anyway, please review!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The True Purpose of the Crests**

* * *

 **Davis's POV**

"How would you know that!?" Davis yelled, coming to the defense of Ken.

"I... We don't know. We just heard Daemon's voice in our heads!" TK replied.

"He s-said that he w-wanted to absorb the D-Dark Spore. And something about our Crests powers. H-He said that he have 80% of the tainted powers." Kari cut in, controlling her breathing.

"But you can't know for sure!" Davis said.

"Stop being stubborn, Davis! Don't you believe them?" Yolei said, smacking Davis's head.

"Interesting. It seems that due to the fact that Daemon had absorbed your Crest powers and like I said before, your true powers come from your very soul. TK and Kari must be able to feel Daemon's thoughts and actions." Gennai explained.

"Prodigious! But what exactly are their powers?" Izzy asked.

"To explain thoroughly, I have to go explain why the eight Digidestined were chosen," Gennai stated plainly.

"But we already know why! You chose us because we saw the battle of Parrotmon and Greymon at Highton View Terrace!" Mimi exclaimed.

"That is correct. But we also chose you for your Crests. Those traits you held within you helped the Digital World more than just allowing your Digimon to digivolve." Gennai continued.

"Wait! Why are you guys talking about the Crests mumbo-jumbo whether than finding out why Daemon needs Ken!" Davis shouted angrily.

"Davis, It's alright," Ken mumbled, his hands shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry, but to fight this foe, you must know the history of the Crests," Gennai said.

"Fine! You guys are jerks anyway!" Davis muttered, kicking the floor.

"Gennai, what do you mean by helping the Digital World?" Izzy, who just wanted to know about this new idea that he doesn't care about Davis, asked.

"Tai's Courage helps the Digimon to stand tall even when they are afraid, to fight to protect," Gennai answered, noticing Tai had sat up straighter, his goofy grin finally back on his face.

"Matt's Friendship allows the Digimon to cherish their bonds with each other and to carry on together." Matt turned his head, not wanting anyone to see his blush.

"Sora's Love is what gave everyone the comfortable feelings and the desire to protect." Sora blushed hard, twirling her finger in her hair.

"Mimi's Sincerity is to tell the Digimon to always be honest and hold true to their words." Mimi flashed a victory sign at Gennai.

"Izzy's Knowledge is telling the Digimon that knowing things can help and always venture into the unknown." Izzy didn't show a reaction except for the constantly typing the information into his computer.

"Joe's Reliability shows that the Digimon must become dependable for others." Joe looked at the ground, but everyone could see the joy on his face.

"TK's Hope, as Azulongmon told you, is the light within the Darkness. To never give up." TK couldn't help but feel proud of his Crest.

"Kari's Light is the glow that supports life." Kari smiled gently.

"Ken's Kindness also plays a part in this. It teaches the Digimon to be nice and not hurt others."

Ken's eyes darkened, "Though I didn't hold the Crest's importance." He mumbled to himself, only Davis was close enough to hear it. Davis patted his back and Ken gave him a sad smile.

"This is the true purpose of the Crests. TK and Kari were lucky to escape, if not they would have died due to Daemon absorbing their energy and the Digital World would have fallen." Gennai stated.

Davis noticed the tense atmosphere as everyone weighed the Crests' purposes and the way it will affect the Digital World.

"Then what's going to happen?" Cody asked.

"As long as they stay safe, they will be fine. And the powers I said before, are powers that are related to the Crests' purposes." Gennai sighed, "The time has come, Digidestined, I shall teach you how to use your Crests' powers."

"Wait! You mean like superpowers?" Joe questioned in surprise.

"Yes, Child of Reliability. It is your very being, your true powers are in your life energy or aura. I shall teach you to control it and thus be able to access your powers." Gennai clarified.

"Hey! That isn't fair! We don't have Crests!" Davis complained.

Coughing, Gennai ignored Davis's outburst and said, "Come to the Digital World everyday, around the afternoon. I need to have my beauty sleep so not too early. Also, Child of Kindness, you can choose to come or not to come as I know that you still have many insecurities within your heart."

Ken nodded, he had kept quiet through most of the discussion. Davis was frowning and he noticed that Mimi was keeping red-faced Yolei quiet before she succumbed to her anger. Cody showed signs of annoyance even when most people will think he's normal. Davis wished he and the others have Crests then they can digivolve to Ultimate without DNA digivolution even if it's cool.

"Izzy, look more into the Prophecy I sent you. I will find if there are any records, regarding the Dark Spore." With that, Gennai cut off the connection.

"Man, my head is hurting! Too much information!" Tai said. "Matt, could you handle the protection groups?"

Knowing what Tai meant, Matt started to set up a plan of protecting Ken from Daemon.

"Since TK and Kari are still weak. The groups should be like this!" Matt reported.

"So... Mimi and I are with Yolei for Monday and Friday," Sora confirmed.

"Joe and I will handle Tuesday and Thursday." Cody continued.

"Izzy and Tai take over at weekends. And Davis and Matt will have Wednesday." Mimi said. "Aw... How come Matt and Davis get one day?"

"There are only seven days in a week, Mimi!" Izzy replied.

"Ok! All set and ready to go!" Tai said excitedly. "Let's go get our Digimon!"

Davis followed the others as Tai, Matt, Sora and Yolei jumped into the computer and crashed into the Digital World.

Looking around, Davis waved as he shouted, "Veemon!"

"Agumon!" "Gabumon!" "Biyomon!" "Hawkmon!" Davis's companions yelled their Digimon names.

As Sora explains the situation, the Digimon then followed them back to the Human World.

"Oof! Matt, we should have brought a bigger house!" Tai jokingly said.

"At least you are joking now!" Matt returned.

"Not like you were any better!" Tai replied as he untangled himself from the ground.

Everyone hugged and laughed as they chatted with their Digimon. Davis sat close to Kari and ask her for a kiss since he brought Gatomon back.

Gatomon swiped her claw at him, tensing up. "Woah, Gatomon!" Davis exclaimed.

Gatomon ignored him as she settled on Kari's lap, a slight laugh escaped Kari as her face regained a bit of her usual colour. Kari stroked Gatomon gently, causing the digi-kitty to purr contentedly. "I missed you, Kari. I'm glad you're fine!" Gatomon nuzzled her hand.

Davis sighed as he saw Kari turned her attention to TK before looking away again, her face slowly turning red. He already knew he had no chance, but it doesn't mean he has to give up hope. "Yuck! Even when chasing Kari, I still need TL's trait!" He berated himself.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Hovering above a bustling city, Daemon stared at a certain apartment building, waiting for a chance to grab the Dark Spore's kid, Ken Ichijouji. "The humans' destruction will be soon." Daemon's leering look was directed right at Ken.

* * *

 **Ken's POV**

A shiver went up his back, Ken felt cold and numb, "Someone's watching me..."

"Hey, you okay?" Sora had appeared beside Ken.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

Nodding uncertainly, Sora turned towards the others. "Guys, ready to go home? Joe and Cody will bring Ken back."

"Hey, Sora! You don't have to stay with us anymore." Matt told her seriously.

"Yeah, your mum will get worried," Tai added.

"And who's fault is it that she's worried?" Pulling Tai's ear, she yelled into it.

"Ow!"

The room filled with merry laughter, "It really is better when Matt and Tai are acting normal. It was so saddening before." Joe said what was on everyone's mind.

"Sheesh, Joe, you don't have to say that!" Tai whined.

Laughter broke up again and Sora walked close to Ken, "Don't worry, okay?"

"Ok, I should go and research the Prophecy again and also cooperate with Gennai about the schedule of our superpower sessions. And also find out more about the Crests. And..." Izzy rattled off the things he needs to do.

"Izzy, go rest up! You have pulled too many all-nighters already." Matt's eyes were averted as he spoke.

"Oh~ Matt's embarrassed!" TK spoke up, his eyes radiating hope even when he looked weak.

"TK, just because you came back from a horrible, traumatic experience, doesn't mean that I won't punish you!" Matt mockingly growled, jumping onto TK and tickling him.

"Matt, s-stop! Hahahaha!" TK laughed, Patamon flapped around the air, looking worried when TK started coughing hard, then smiling again.

"Fine, I will rest for a few hours," Izzy said when everyone calmed down.

"No, Izzy. You must rest for at least two days! I can't have my partner collapsing now, can I?" Tentomon tried to change Izzy's mind. Ken noticed Izzy's eyes softened and he agreed.

Everyone's happy yet Ken could feel the hidden anxiety of everyone there. As everyone said their goodbyes, Ken looked out into the sky, feeling that cold feeling crawled up his back again.

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

Kari felt so glad that it was a nightmare that Daemon gave her and not reality. Kari was so scared when seeing them but was relieved when she realized that no one hates her. TK is looking better, both of them were still pale and weak but their colour was coming back. Their traits have restored themselves when they had faith in who they were.

Patting Gatomon, Kari can't help but felt glad when Gatomon happily hugged her. Ever since the ordeal with Daemon, Kari had a weird yet pleasurable feeling within her heart whenever she so much as glance at TK. Blushing as soon as she thought of him, Kari quickly shook her head, trying to calm her quickening heartbeat.

"Kari! You're looking red, do you have a fever?" Tai immediately went into big brother mode as he checked her temperature.

Feeling the urge to cry again when she looked at her brother's honest and caring eyes, Kari hugged Tai tightly. "I'm so glad you don't hate me!"

"Silly Kari," Tai replied, hugging her back.

"Are you done with the sentimental reunion? I thought you were done with that!" Matt interrupted.

Still holding Kari, Tai replied sarcastically, "And who's the boy who was screaming about being alive and hugging TK constantly?" Raising an eyebrow at Matt, Tai grinned at Matt.

Matt just walked off, not giving Tai an answer. "Tai, you shouldn't act like that! You know Matt loves TK as much as you do with me." Kari lectured her big brother.

"Look, I'm sorry! At least you are nearly back to your old self."

"Like you?" Kari beamed at Tai.

Laughing, Tai supported Kari as he brought her to his room, only for Kari to have another attack. "Kari!"

Focusing on Daemon's voice in her head, Kari heard whispers of plans.

"I'm fine, Tai." As the pain subsided and she sat on the bed.

"TK, you alright?" Matt's voice was filled with concern.

"Daemon is preparing to send his lackies at us. Not sure when. We only heard snippets of his orders." TK reported, catching Kari's eyes to confirm the information. Kari felt heat crawled up her face when she looked into TK's baby blue eyes and at the same time noticing that TK's face seems to be red as well.

"I will never get used to that!" Tai said referring to three hearing Daemon's voice in their heads thing, oblivious to the two siblings' little moment.

"TK, are you tired? You should rest, especially with the ton of information Gennai gave us." Matt smirked lightly. Tai agreed with him as he tucked Kari into bed.

"Thanks, Tai." Kari expressed her gratitude as she faded into unconsciousness, the only thing she remembered was the face that TK shot her as her eyes drifted close. A look of worry and hope.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Opening a gate, he beckoned three Digimon out of the portal. "Destroy the Digidestined when you receive my signal. Otherwise, don't do anything." Daemon ordered as he watched the three Digimon dissolved into the shadows.

"The time is nearing..." Daemon cackled madly, imagining himself over a world that was blazed to ground. Himself above all the flames and the screams of pain that sings into his ears. Rubbing his palms together. his red eyes glowed with hunger.


	7. Chapter 6: The Abduction

**Author's Note:** Finally some action! Hope you will like the battle scenes I'm just gonna whip up! Please review. I really want to know what I did wrong or where I can improve!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Abduction**

* * *

 **Cody's POV**

Cody was running beside Joe and Ken, it was their turn to protect him afterall when they received a warning about a Digimon attack. Right now they were on their way to Highton View Terrace, where Izzy had told them about three Digimon wrecking the place.

"Hey, Joe! Are we there yet?" A cute, little seal-like animal piped up.

"Shh, Gomamon. I'm trying to focus on breathing!" Joe panted heavily.

"You should work out more!" Joe just stuffed Gomamon back into his bag.

"This is really tiring!" Ken said.

"Ya, I can't feel my legs anymore, Ken." A green caterpillar replied.

"You are not even running!" Ken retorted to the Wormmon on his back.

Cody smiled as he saw smoke ahead of them, "We are nearly there!"

"Cody, can I have some sushi when we're done?" Upamon asked.

"Of course, Upamon." Cody answered.

"Over that wa-" Joe was cut off when a huge explosion happened near their area, knocking everyone off their feet.

"Hey guys!" Davis's voice yelled out.

"Look out!" Yolei screamed as she saw an attack coming right at them.

 **"Gomamon! Digivolves to... Ikkakumon!"**

 **"Ikkakumon! Digivolves to... Zudomon!"**

Zudomon stood tall and block the attack with his shell, shielding Cody, Joe and Ken.

"Thanks Zudomon!" Joe let out a sigh.

"Don't let your guard down, Joe." Zudomon reminded him.

"Guys, that's Aegiochusmon Blue, Kimeramon and Samudramon!" Izzy informed them as the whole group of Digidestined joined up with them.

Clicking on his computer to access the Digimon Analyzer, the computer read out,

 _"Aegiochusmon Blue, an Ultimate Digimon which absorbs cyborg data to mutate. It's Penetra-laser packs quite a punch."_

 _"Kimeramon, a terrifying fused Ultimate Digimon, it have no mind and is only a weapon of mass destruction. Heat Viper is its signature attack, annihilating everything in its path."_

 _"Samudramon, a Mega Digimon, with its Kikurin swords, he could release his attack, Cross Slicer, which produces tracks of eerie lights which will damage the opponent. And his Gaia Reactor will literally blow you away."_

"How...? Kimeramon is supposed to be gone!" Wide-eyed, Ken searched Izzy for an answer.

"We don't know but right now we have crazy Digimon to defeat!" Tai yelled as everyone jumped out of the way, barely avoiding a **Heat Viper** from Kimeramon.

"Wargreymon!" "Metalgarurumon!" Tai and Matt screamed as the two mega Digimon crashed into the ground.

"Ken!" Davis called, "Let's go!"

 **"Demiveemon! Digivolves to... Veemon!"**

 **"Veemon! Digivolves to... Ex-Veemon!"**

 **"Wormmon! Digivolves to... Stingmon!"**

 **"Ex-Veemon! Stingmon! DNA digivolves to... Paildramon!"**

 **"Paildramon! Mega digivolves to... Imperialdramon!"**

The dragon Digimon stood up and aiming his **Positron Laser** towards Kimeramon but missing by an inch.

"Go! Imperialdramon!" Davis and Ken cheered.

"Our turn, Tai!" Matt holds up his Digivice and Tai did the same.

 **"Wargreymon! Metalgarurumon!** **DNA digivolves to... Omnimon!"**

"Yeah!" The group of Digidestined cheered, their strongest mega Digimon are on the job.

"Um... Is this overkill?" Cody asked. "Not at all, the enemy we are facing are really strong, we can only rely on them now." Izzy explained as he gestured towards the battle unfolding.

"Besides! Daemon needs to pay!" Tai declared, punching his hand.

The rest of the ultimate Digimon join the battle, **"Flower Cannon!"** Lillymon shouted, but Aegiochusmon Blue just swiped it away.

"We're here!" TK and Kari shouted, Angemon and Gatomon right behind them.

"Hey, we told you not to come out!" Tai and Matt chorused.

"Sorry! But you need our help!" Both replied as they nodded to Cody and Yolei.

 **"Upamon! Digivolves to... Armadillomon!"**

 **"Armadillomon! Digivolves to... Ankylomon!"**

 **"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digivolves to... Shakkoumon!"**

 **"Poromon! Digivolves to... Hawkmon!"**

 **"Hawkmon! Digivolves to... Aquilamon!"**

 **"Aquilamon! Gatomon! DNA digivolves to... Sliphymon!"**

They immediately joined the fight, six ultimates were fighting Kimeramon now and the two megas have taken one-on-one with Aegiochusmon and Samudramon.

"Woah!" Yolei and Cody exclaimed, catching the falling Kari and TK.

"I think we used up our strength." TK said.

"We are causing too much damage to the city! Can we move the location of the battle?" Izzy asked.

Tai and Matt was fussing over their siblings and nodded, "Everyone onto Imperialdramon. The rest of the Digimon followed by air or sea."

"Imperialdramon! Grab the three Digimon in your claws!" Davis ordered as soon as everyone had boarded. "We are heading for the place where we started our world tour!"

Omnimon had picked up Zudomon with Cody, Joe and TK on board, "I'm gonna toss you into the sea!" Winding up, "Wait! Are you sure about this!?" Joe screamed. And Omnimon threw them far.

Screaming, they crashed into the sea, "I'm allergic to flying!" Joe sputtered as he leaned over to throw up.

"I thought you got better?" TK said sickly but Joe waved his hand dismissively.

"TK, how were you able to move?" Cody asked as he watch Imperialdramon land and the three enemy Digimon struggled in his grasp.

"Gennai gave me and Kari extra help, we went through the Digital World to pop up nearby." TK explained as the fights resumed in the sky. "Go! Shakkoumon!"

 **"Transcendent Sword!"** Omnimon yelled out as a sword appeared from his Wargreymon's head, swinging it to attack Aegiochusmon.

"So weak!" Aegiochusmon said as he side- stepped the sword and fired his **Penetra-laser**. Being pushed back, Omnimon grunted, **"Supreme Cannon!"** Absolute zero ice blasts emitted from Metalgarurumon's head. Aegioschusmon smirked as he dodged every shot, **"Powered Ignition!"** Charging up his Mechanization Powered Arm, he thrust it towards Omnimon, dealing a direct hit.

"Omnimon!" Tai and Matt yelled as they saw Omnimon slammed onto the ground.

"This is bad!" Yolei exclaimed, as she watched the six ultimates being tossed around like dolls.

"Kimeramon is only an Ultimate! It couldn't have stand up to six ultimates at once!" Ken said as he stared in horror, his very creation hurting his friends.

Debris flew up as Imperialdramon hit the ground, "Darn it! Mode change, Imperialdramon!" Davis instructed.

 **"Imperialdramon! Mode change to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"**

Imperialdramon stood up and aimed his **Positron Laser** at Samudramon.

 **"Gaia Reactor!"** Samudramon said as he concentrates the energy within the atmosphere and detonates it in front of the **Positron Laser** , effectively cancelling it.

 **"Rinkageki!"** Samudramon followed up with a clash of his **Kinkurin** swords, converging the tracks of light and attacking Imperialdramon from a distance.

 **"Wing Blade!" "Flower Cannon!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Horn Buster!" "Static Force!" "Justice Beam!"**

The six ultimates unleashed their signature moves and the combined energy slammed onto Kimeramon.

"Yes!" Mimi cheered. As the dust cleared, Kimeramon was undamaged, sending his **Heat Viper** towards the Digidestined.

"No!" The Digimon flung themselves in front of the blast, blocking and saving their partners.

"Biyomon!" "Palmon!" "Gomamon!" "Salamon!" "Pururumon!" "Tokomon!" "Tsubumon!" "Tentomon!" The Human partners screamed, diving to catch their Digimon from the sky.

"Everyone!" Tai shouted, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine!" Sora shouted back, "Watch out!"

The warning came too late as Aegiochusmon's **Penetra-laser** slammed into Omnimon.

"Agumon!" "Gabumon!" Tai and Matt yelled as they saw their partners de-digivolve. Quickly running towards them, they just barely caught their Digimon.

"Darn, this is really bad!" Davis muttered as he watched Imperialdramon Fighter Mode being completely outmatched.

 **"Gaia Reactor!"** The massive amount of energy smashed into Imperialdramon's chest, sending him spiraling through the air as he de-digivolve, splitting into Chibomon and Leafmon.

Holding their Digimon tightly, the Digidestined glared at the three enemy Digimon. A Dark portal appeared behind the enemy Digimon, Daemon emerged from it.

"Oh, the Digidestined. How do you like our little present?" Gesturing to the three Digimon, Daemon smirked.

"It was **_you_** who sent those Digimon! I knew it!" Tai retorted, his eyes glinted dangerously.

"If our Digimon were in their top form, we would have already attack you! How dare you hurt TK!?" Matt growled.

"Oh, the Childs of Hope and Light? They were very useful to me." Daemon cackled and Cody saw Kari and TK cringed.

Pointing at Ken, "You are next." Daemon said as he and his lackies went back into the portal.

Ken shivered uncontrollably, Davis and Yolei tried to console him. The Digidestined stood in the middle of the battlefield, tightly clutching their Digimon.

* * *

 **Yolei's POV**

Back in Tai's apartment, "I think we should take up the offer that Gennai gave us. The difference in power has increased drastically, we need to understand our Crests and get stronger." Izzy said.

"That Daemon! He's way too strong! And his lackies too!" Davis frowned, "And we can't help, right? No Crests and the Prophecy says so!"

"You are right, Izzy. It was only two ultimates and one mega but we couldn't even damage them with our vast numbers." Matt answered.

"Hey, don't give up! We can do it! We're just rusty!" Davis retorted.

"Davis, Imperialdramon can't even lay a finger on them." Ken replied, looking sick to his stomach.

Yolei felt upset, first Kari and TK, now Ken too? She haven't even confessed to Ken yet! "Do we have to kill them?" Yolei whispered.

A heavy atmosphere immediately settled onto Davis, Cody and Ken. "It seems like we have no choice." Izzy replied sadly, knowing that the younger Digidestined hated killing, excluding TK and Kari.

"They didn't have to survive like we did. They still can't kill Digimon, they care a lot." Sora said.

"But evil Digimon have to be killed! Otherwise the worlds will be destroyed." Tai continued.

"It's alright. We know the risks!" Davis shouted.

"Sorry to bother your interesting talk, but Izzy had informed me that you wanted to train?" Gennai interrupted.

All the Digidestined nodded, "I'm not going." Ken told Gennai, "I'm not worthy." Gennai nodded, he went offline.

"Let's go!" Tai said as the Digidestined got sucked into the computer.

Yolei followed Ken, Davis and Cody out of the door.

"Why don't we have Crests? I want superpowers too!" Davis complained as they walked Ken home.

"Shut up Davis, I heard that complaint far too many times!" Yolei smacked his head.

"Ow!"

"You don't have to follow me." Ken said exasperatedly, "I'm sure Daemon won't come after me today after the ordeal just now."

As soon as Ken said that, the surroundings turned cold. "You sure about that?" Daemon said as he floated above them, "Thank you for picking a deserted area to walk through." Daemon continued sarcastically.

"Darn! Our Digimon are still weak!" Davis exclaimed, hugging Chibomon to his chest, turning around to run.

"My plan is flawless! And don't run, I need the Dark Spore afterall!" Daemon whipped out a black vial, opening it and scattering droplets of Darkness onto the children. A dark fog descend on them as they collapsed, Yolei barely managed to type in "Help!" and sent it before she lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

"This dark fog is really effective against the Digidestined, bring them in!" Daemon laughed as the three Digimon from earlier pulled four of the Digidestined through the portal. "Childs of Hope and Light fell to the fog and now this children has as well. The extra three can be used as hostages or even target practice!" Daemon roared, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

 **Gennai's POV**

"So we just have to meditate? Why do we have to?" Izzy asked.

"It's to balance your aura and allows the energy to come forth." Gennai sighed, Izzy just kept asking questions and Tai can't focus. The rest were doing fine, TK and Kari are more important right now to Gennai. He have to teach them to control their energy as they are weaker because of Daemon. Gennai had given them new tags and Crests to help concentrate their powers but even that doesn't help.

"Argh! I can't do this!" Tai exclaimed frustratedly, his hands flung upwards and shaking his head.

"Use you tag and Crest as a catalyst for your power." Gennai advised once again, he opened his mouth to say more but a sound stopped him.

Gennai turned as he saw Izzy took out his D-Terminal and shock written over his face.

"Oh dear." Gennai mumbled.

"Yolei sent an SOS! She only wrote shortly but it's possible that she didn't have time." Izzy exclaimed.

"It's not one of Davis's jokes?" Joe asked warily.

"Nevermind that! Let's go check it out!" Tai said urgently as he started running towards the TV.

Gennai felt a bad premonition is on its way.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

"Hurry up, Izzy!" Tai yelled. Izzy was typing in his computer, narrowing down the signal of Yolei's message.

"I hope she's alright." Mimi mumbled, Yolei is like a sister to her, Mimi was very worried. "We really must fight again..."

"There! An alley near the park!" Izzy informed as the whole gang dashed out of the house.

"Stay here! We will tell you what happened." Sora told TK and Kari. Reluctantly they stayed, going to the couch to rest.

"No..." Mimi's nearly inaudible voice trailed off. The alley was empty, except for Yolei's D-Terminal.

"They have been taken!" Matt said gravely.

"But... Why? Why do our friends have to be taken one after another?" Mimi sobbed, Sora hugged her shaking body.

"Don't worry. We got TK and Kari back, why not them?" Sora consoled.

"We have no choice, huh?" Tai said.

"We have to unlock our Crests' powers in order to fight Daemon who is powered up with both TK's and Kari's powers and now the Dark Spore." Matt continued.

Mimi wiped her tears, determination flooded her. "We will show Daemon our power!" Her tag and Crest glowing green, showing her sincerity in her words.

"Right!" Everyone cheered, ready for the danger to come and to save their friends.


	8. Chapter 7: The Origin of the Dark Spore

**Author's Note: ** More explanations! But soon the fight will be on! Please review... I feel sad without any. It's as if no one likes my story...

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Origin of the Dark Spore**

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

"Darn it!" Tai growled as he punched the wall. He had acted tough in front of Mimi yesterday, she's already so upset but Tai felt useless, he couldn't save Kari and now he couldn't save his top admirer and his friends.

"Tai." A calm hand touched him on the shoulder. "I feel useless too. But we won't feel like that once we beat up Daemon, right?"

Tai smiled, "Funny, I'm getting consoled by the aloof guy."

Matt mockingly swiped him, though his eyes betrayed the worry he felt.

"Tai, we can do something. We just need to get even stronger! Right, fearless leader?" Matt retorted.

Surprise filled Tai's eyes, before he replied nonchalantly, "Yeah, we just need to sharpen your friendship skills."

Matt raised his fist, using his other hand to point at Tai's stomach.

"I get the idea! No more quips! Even if you **_were_** trying to cheer me up!" Tai pouted, turning away from Matt.

 ** _"Ow!"_** Matt's fist had buried in Tai's stomach, "Man, you weren't joking..."

Matt smirked before turning when he heard TK's voice.

"Matt!"

"TK, careful!" As TK stumbled, Matt grabbed him.

"Tai, what are we going to do?" Kari asked, she anxiously look at Tai.

"What do you think? We will destroy Daemon and save Davis and the others!" Tai said, his confidence had returned.

He would save them all, he's the leader afterall. It's his job and he wouldn't let Daemon hurt any more of his close friends. Matt, TK and Kari smiled as they saw the familiar flicker of determination and mischief in Tai's eyes.

* * *

 **Sora'** **s POV**

"You guys are late **_again_**!" Sora yelled, making Izzy whipped his head up. Sora couldn't help but smile though, things might be getting complicated but her friends were still the same.

"Sorry, Sora!" The four late-comers chorused.

"Mimi is doing well! Not fair!" Tai exclaimed when he saw a light green glow around Mimi. She had blocked out all noises and was focusing hard.

"She unlocked it yesterday," Sora informed them, having gotten over her anger as she went back to her meditating.

"Yesterday... When her Crest glowed?" TK mused out loud.

"That is correct. I'm trying to find out why she unlocked the power." Izzy cut in, wanting to say the things he found.

"Izzy, you can't use scientific theories for our Crests. They are traits or feelings. There's no formula to that!" Joe was next to interrupt the conversation.

Sora noticed that the steady green glow around Mimi had started to waver. Mimi's eyebrows knitted together before she opened her eyes and glared.

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Mimi yelled.

"Sorry." The people related to the conversation mumbled.

Mimi huffed and breathed slowly, closing her eyes again.

Sora watched as the conversation ceased, the only sound left was Izzy's typing. Sora hadn't been able to focus since yesterday, she was worried that Ken might be hurt, Davis, Yolei and Cody were also captured, probably for hostages. Without knowing, her Crest had started to glow as she continued to worry about each of her friends.

"It seems like two of you had unlocked the first gate to your powers." Gennai's voice rang out and Sora opened her eyes, only to see her body shrouded in a rosy red glow.

"Eh?" Sora let out a shocked gasp.

"Good job, Sora!" "How did you do it?" "Well done!" Shouts of congratulations rang out.

"I stand corrected, five of you, including TK and Kari."

When Gennai said that, Sora looked around and saw that Izzy hadn't looked up, he was still on his computer, his hands flying across the keyboard. But what surprises her the most is the purple glow around him.

"Woah! I'm jealous! Wait, TK and Kari?" Tai exclaimed.

"Gennai gave us extra training because most of our powers were taken by Daemon," Kari explained.

Gennai sighed, "The first step was to make your Crests shine brighter than before, the aura will spread around your body."

"So will their powers manifest?" Joe asked.

"Soon, and it also helps in Digivolution."

"Prodigious! By learning how to use our powers, we increased the chance of digivolving our Digimon to Mega! And probably giving more power as well." Izzy spoke suddenly.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Izzy, you were glowing purple!" Tentomon replied him.

"Wait a nanosecond! Was I glowing purple? Why?" Izzy questioned.

"You heard us talking but didn't notice you were glowing purple?" Mimi asked him. Her question was answered by Izzy's bewildered look.

"You are working towards new powers and ways. Daemon will be defeated if you keep up this pace hopefully." Gennai stated.

"Putting the glowing problem aside, Daemon is part of the Demon Lords. There are seven of them." Izzy said.

"Putting the glowing problem aside? Izzy, you are not gonna wonder why?" Joe couldn't help but ask the easily curious boy. Izzy just sighed at Joe, his eyes returned to reading on his computer.

"Seven..." Sora's eyes widened in realization. "I see."

"What?" Tai asked.

"She meant that Seven Demon Lords equals to seven generations," Matt explained.

"And it was said in the Prophecy that there were seven demons!" Kari continued.

"And now we know what we are up against!" Tai finished their thought when he understood it.

"And the tainted powers from Kari and TK were negative feelings. The Dark Spore works in the same way, feeding off the owner's anger, hatred, guilt and pain. Daemon gained power by absorbing it." Izzy wrapped up.

A horrified gasp came from Kari, "Ken... Daemon needed the Dark Spore's power and if the Dark Spore fed off those negative feelings..." Kari trailed off, unable to finish the thought.

Sora stiffened and said, "This is getting problematic."

"Izzy, can you find a way to save them?" TK asked.

Suddenly collapsing, TK and Kari gripped their heads.

"Hey! I thought they had stopped doing that!" Matt exclaimed.

An unbearable time passed as they saw the two special children's breathing turned regular.

"Are you alright?" Sora held them tightly as she asked.

"Fine... We're... fine..." TK stuttered.

"Too... late... Ken... is gone." Tears glistened in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"What!?" The collective exclamation displayed their shock.

"What do you mean!?" Mimi shrieked.

"Not sure... just gone!" TK stammered.

"We need to save them now!" Sora shouted.

"No! Do not go now! It's time for you to remember what you forgot." Gennai said wistfully.

"But Yolei and the others-" Mimi was cut off by Joe's comforting hand.

"Do not fear, Digidestined. Your powers are stronger than even I know. You need to remember!"

"Remember what?" Izzy asked, his hands poised to type down the information.

"Someone from your past. Ryo Akiyama." The name struck a chord within them and a dull throb at the backs of their heads. Gennai sat and began to tell the story.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Daemon, watched the four kids hanging from the ceiling. The blue-haired one twitched and awoken.

"Daemon!" Fear was mixed in his voice as Ken's vision focused.

"Are you ready to give me the Dark Spore?"

"As if! It's not something someone evil like you should have!" Ken yelled back defiantly.

"Then I'm sure you do not care about your friends." Daemon replied coldly, dragging out the word friends.

He noticed Ken's body noticeably stiffened and he flew towards him. Cutting the chain, he dropped Ken to the awaiting Dark creatures.

"Bring him to the Chamber of Darkness!"

Ken struggled but the Dark creatures held strongly and marched towards the basement.

"Let me go!" Ken pulled and pushed, but he couldn't get loose.

The Dark creatures forced him onto a table filled with carvings of evil, black energy strings sprung up and wrapped themselves around Ken's wrists and ankles, binding him to the table.

"Give up on struggling. This Chamber of Darkness shall be your end. The Darkness concentrated here will bring forth the Dark Spore's true power! The power of Millenniummon!"

Laughing maniacally, Daemon whipped out his hands, chanting an unknown language. The carvings and symbols glowed a blackish red, the energy was pulled out from it and concentrated right above Ken. Daemon continued to chant, he saw Ken's eyes rolled back into his head and Ken faded under the black red light.

* * *

 **Ken's POV**

A sharp pain travelled through his body from his neck, he felt himself lose consciousness and his mind went black.

"Where am I?" Ken asked himself as he stared out into a familiar street.

"No, Sam!" Ken yelled as he saw the broken body of his brother right in front of him. "What... Why... is Sam here?"

"You killed him! You wished for his death! Your parents' favourite **_genius_** child!" A Dark whisper flowed into his head.

"No...! No...! I didn't! It was an accident!"

"You **_sure_** about that?" the Dark voice replied. "You **_were_** nothing! You hated your brother so much. You wished for him to disappear! To **_die!_** " The Dark voice stressed the last part, causing Ken to scream and block his ears.

"No... Not true... I did wish before but I didn't want Sam to disappear! I didn't..." Ken trailed off, he didn't want to continue.

The words the Dark voice said kept ringing in his head. Ken knew he was guilty, even though he didn't kill Sam. He still wished for it, wished for Sam's death. For the second time in his life, Ken lost his heart.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Daemon smirked when he saw Ken's clothes changing, his hair grew spiky. "Perfect! The Dark Spore will be stronger than before and I even gained a new servant, a Digidestined too."

The black red energy strings dispersed, Ken Ichijouji sat up, his blue hair spiky, a yellow sunglasses with purple lenses donned his face. A blue, grey and white jumpsuit and a blue cape above it, with yellow lining. The cape resembles insect wings. Ken had become the Digimon Emperor once more.

"Master, your orders?" Ken asked Daemon, bowing, his eyes are blank, his smile showed his evil intentions within.

Daemon showed the same evil smile as his new servant, but instead of giving his orders, he tossed Wormmon to Ken's feet. "Your Digimon. Spread the Darkness within him and I guaranteed this Digimon will be stronger than anything you once have."

"Ken... No! What did Daemon do to you!?" Wormmon yelled, he showed an angry side that was usually kept hidden.

The Digimon Emperor kicked him, "Don't call me by that name, trash!"

"Ken..." Wormmon whimpered.

The Digimon Emperor raised his hand, a Dark mist gathered around his hand, pouring out from the Dark Spore. As the mist surrounded Wormmon, the green colour of Wormmon turned black.

Wormmon's eyes turned red, his whimpering stop. The Digimon Emperor let out a cruel laugh as Wormmon followed obediently behind him. Daemon led them out of the Chamber and to the throne room.

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

"Who's Ryo Akiyama?" Izzy inquired, the name felt familiar and a kind of gratitude and guilt filled his heart. Izzy usually can't read people that well even he realized that the others felt the same.

"A boy who was not a Digidestined but chosen to help."

Gasps of surprise were let out, "How can he not be a Digidestined if he helps the Digital World?"

Joe took the words right out of Izzy's mouth.

"First, the Dark Spore was a residual data that came from a terrible Digimon named Millenniummon. All of you here was captured by him and your old foes resurrected." Gennai nodded to them.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"We were captured? But I don't remember that!" Mimi huffed.

"Your memories were sealed because Ryo requested it. After we and the Sovereigns tricked him into a tournament in order to teach him the art of sacrifice." Gennai answered.

His answer confused the others, "Who is this Ryo person?" Izzy asked before the others could snatch his words again.

"Ryo was the boy who answered Agumon's call for help. He defeated your old enemies with help from your Digimon and others. He defeated the different forms of Millenniummon over and over again. He had settled down in another universe."

"Wait, if you knew about the other universe and Agumon knew too... then..." Matt said, sick of being surprised.

"I don't know anything!" A strangled cry came from Agumon as he was being attacked by Tai's noogie.

"Oh yeah? Gennai said so!" Tai said.

"Agumon's memory was also sealed. And telling you the prospect of another universe will jeopardize things that are in balance till now." Gennai explained.

"So if we knew this Ryo person then what happened?" Izzy asked strongly.

"It's easier to just give you back your memories. Ken and Wormmon were also adventuring with Ryo in the past. When Ryo destroyed Millenniummon then, its data formatted into Dark Spores and embedded itself into Ken's neck." Gennai explained the cause of Dark Spore.

"So... Nevermind, I don't understand!" Sora shouted, thinking hard.

Gennai motioned all of them, including the Digimon to gather around him. As they moved into a circle around Gennai, Izzy opened his mouth to ask another question when a white glow surrounded him. Images streamed into his head and for the first time, Izzy felt that he might not be able to hold all that information.

"I remember... Ryo... He **_promised_** me a date!" Mimi exclaimed.

"After we forgot everything, this is what you focused on!?" Gomamon quipped while Joe looked queasy as if he doesn't want Mimi to go on a date.

"He **_promised_** me a date!" Mimi repeated seriously, "Once I get my hands on him, he's gonna regret saving me!"

"Mimi, calm down! Ryo will be scared! And besides, he didn't promise you! You were the one who asks him out!" Sora interjected Mimi's ranting.

"He **_still_** owes me a date!" Mimi replied stubbornly.

"Right, Gennai, we understand now. Is it possible to send a message to Ryo?" Tai said kind of sadly, totally ignoring the girls' conversation.

"We were so mean to him!" Kari said angrily, "And we forgot about him!"

"He requested it, Kari. He must still hate us." TK explained.

"Ryo..." Agumon breathed out, looking upset.

"Agumon, you better not tell me you like him better than me!" Tai said with his slightly dampened gusto.

Agumon started shaking his head repeatedly and Tai just noogied him again.

"Gennai, what happened to Ryo? We only know a bit about Ryo when we were involved." Izzy stated.

Before Gennai could speak, Tai let out a groan, "Darn, I knew I saw Ken before! He always seems familiar!"

The atmosphere became tenser than before with everyone worrying about him and the fact that they forgot a friend, everyone agreed with Tai's remark, they all felt the same way.

"Izzy, Ryo's past is important and you need to know about Millenniummon and the Dark Spore and there's a way to sent a message to him but I need to find out how first," Gennai informed them, getting ready to start another story and the Digidestined all thought of a brown-haired boy, somewhere in another dimension, hopefully living well.


	9. Chapter 8: The Legend of Millenniummon

**Author's Note:** I should clarify, the Digidestined can enter the Digital World without any D-3s because Gennai had set a time for them to come for their training, if you're wondering about that.

Please review! The fight is gonna get epic, I hope so anyway!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**_

 **Chapter 8: The Legend of Millenniummon**

 **Gennai** **'s POV**

"Ryo had heard Agumon's voice, for him to help save you, the captured Digidestined. He met me and fought many Digimon, tainted by the Dark powers of Millenniummon and your revived enemies. He succeeded in every battle, gaining new allies as he go towards his destiny. He-"

"Gennai, we mostly know this! We want to know the adventures Ryo had without us around!" Tai said impatiently, he never was the sit still type.

"Alright Tai, I'll make this fast." A tint of annoyance was in Gennai's voice.

"So later, he became friends with Ken, they chatted about the fight with Diaboromon when Veemon popped out of the computer and passed a D-3 to Ryo, saying that another Diaboromon is loose in the Digital World."

"Wait! Veemon? You mean Davis's Veemon!?" TK exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, now Ken and Ryo came to the Digital World to stop Diaboromon and Ken met his Digimon Wormmon, after Ryo left Ken with-"

"Me. He left Ken with me, after that I got tossed away because of... What was it again?" Tai finished Gennai's sentence.

Gennai's brow actually furrowed more and he had open his eyes, looking a tad bit frustrated.

Joe quickly stepped in, " Tai, let Gennai finish!" He whispered-exclaimed in Tai's ears. A silent nod met his plea.

"Can I continue?" Gennai asked, seeing the approving faces, Gennai continued.

"Millenniummon was back and he had used Diaboromon as bait to lure Ryo. Millenniummon then split the world in half, that's why you were tossed away, Tai." Gennai said, anticipating the question.

"Ken then found the Digi-Egg of Desire, which only responded to Ryo, they were then sent into Millenniummon's heart and both of them defeated him, that's when Tai managed to returned. But when Millenniummon dispersed into Dark Spores-"

"One of them entered Ken!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yes, Ken then grew increasingly violent and Ryo had no way of knowing. Then the tournament where Ryo defeated five stages but had to learn the meaning of sacrifice. And defeated Moon=Millenniummon."

"We tricked him even though we didn't know at first!" Mimi said, guilt on her face. Joe immediately consoled her, he had been doing that a lot lately.

"He agreed to join Millenniummon in travelling time as one cannot die if the other is still alive." Gennai stated.

"So that's why we couldn't find him! We thought he was dead!" Sora shouted.

"He then met ENIAC, the first computer that has a Digital World. He was told that both Millenniummon and his newest partner, Monodramon were his true partners. ZeedMillenniummon was defeated and Monodramon forced DNA digivolve with him, creating a new Digi-Egg. Ryo then chose to go to the Tamers Universe whether than returned here. His life then was filled with friends and fun but you can hear that from him." Gennai concluded.

 **Tai's POV**

"Woah, Ryo really is cooler than me!" Tai exclaimed.

"He always was and he's also smarter." Matt mumbled.

"I heard that!" Tai's face was unhappy, he pouted.

"Anyway, if there's a chance, we should-" Joe was cut off by a huge explosion from behind them, throwing off their feet.

"It's a Digimon attack!" Biyomon yelled, taking to the sky in a combat form.

"Everyone! Digivolve!" The children yelled.

 **"Agumon! Digivolves to... Greymon!** Eh? Greymon! I'm a big giant dinosaur!!"

"I don't think it's working, Agumon!" Tai shouted as another shockwave hit them.

 **"I will try! Biyomon! Digivolves to... Birdramon!** It's not working!!!" Biyomon wailed as she avoided a debris.

"It's the Control Spire!" Matt yelled as he dived behind a rock. The other quickly joined him with their Digimon.

"Who's attacking us and why is there another Control Spire? They were all already destroyed!" Izzy asked.

"No point asking questions! Kari and I shall armor digivolve and find out who's attacking!" TK informed them, raising his green D-3, Kari doing the same with her pink one.

"Digi-Armor Energize!!" Both of them yelled.

 **"Patamon! Armor digivolves to... Pegasusmon! The Flying Hope!"**

 **"Gatomon! Armor digivolves to... Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"**

The two flying Digimon flew towards the cloud of dust covering the enemy.

 **"Rosetta Stone!" "Equus Beam!"**

A slab of rock and a green beam attacked the cloud, a grunt could be hurt as the Digimon swiped the attacks away.

"Oh, the Digidestined. I recall telling you dimwits that only _**perfect**_ humans can be Digidestined! And I'm the only _**perfect**_ human!" A familiar voice rang out into the air.

TK and Kari unwillingly shivered, "Ken?" Kari breathed out.

"No way! Ken!?" The children all shouted.

"It's me alright! Now for your doom! Get them Kimeramon!" The Digimon Emperor stood tall as he ordered his servants to attack.

"It's that what you mean by Ken's gone!?" Sora questioned Kari, gesturing to Ken.

"I think so..." Kari answered uncertainly.

"No time! Kari! TK! Get rid of that Control Spire!" Tai yelled as another crash echoed.

"Patamon!" "Gatomon!" Their human partners yelled as they saw their Digimon de-digivolve and fall to the ground.

"We can't! Tai, they are out cold!" Kari yelled back.

Tai cursed, now they have no chance of fighting back! What can they do?

An explosion occurred and Tai was shocked as the Control Spire fell.

"You stupid monster! I told you to aim at the humans! Not my Control Spire!" The Digimon Emperor screamed at Kimeramon.

"Alright! We have a chance now!" Tai called out, raising his Digivice.

"What a stroke of luck!" Mimi exclaimed, her Digivice starting to shine.

 **"Agumon! Warp digivolves to... Wargreymon!"**

 **"Gabumon! Warp digivolves to... Metalgarurumon!"**

 **"Biyomon! Digivolves to... Birdramon!"**

 **"Birdramon! Digivolves to... Garudamon!"**

 **"Palmon! Digivolves to... Togemon!"**

 **"Togemon! Digivolves to... Lillymon!"**

 **"Gomamon! Digivolves to... Ikkakumon!"**

 **"Ikkakumon! Digivolves to... Zudomon!"**

 **"Tentomon! Digivolves to... Kabuterimon!"**

 **"Kabuterimon! Digivolves to... Megakabuterimon!"**

The six Digimon flew up and attack Kimeramon.

 **"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Flower Cannon!"** **"Wing Blade!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Horn Buster!"**

The multitude of attacks hit Kimeramon and he howled in pain.

"Yes! Having two extra megas did damage!" Sora squealed.

"It's especially effective due to Kimeramon only being an Ultimate. Even with its power up, he can't stand against all the attacks combined!" Izzy shouted out.

Tai noticed Kari speaking softly to TK and then turned to Gatomon. Tai got suspicious, Kari had been getting more along with TK, he had already knew that both of them like each other but he so does not want TK to do bad things to Kari even if he like TK.

As he frowned deeper, he forgot about his surroundings only to be pushed forward forcefully. A blast hit the place he was on before. Letting out a groan, he looked up at a familiar angry face.

"Oops?" Tai let out sheepishly.

"Focus Tai! We're in the middle of a battle and Ken's the Digimon Emperor!" Matt yelled in his face.

"Get off the ground! Don't let your guard down!" Joe hollered to them, diving for cover.

The Digimon were pushing Kimeramon back as it unleashed **Heat Viper** over and over again to try to hit them. The Digimon Emperor screamed angrily and used his whip to get Kimeramon to fight back.

A bright hand shone behind Tai and angelic voices spoke.

"We have recovered enough strength! It's time to show this bad guy who's boss!" Angewomon said as she hovered over them, her gloved arm had grown two wings, forming a bow.

 **"Celestial Arrow!" "Gate of Destiny!"**

MagnaAngemon follow up with a glowing purple gate, the other Digimon took the cue and unleashed their strongest attacks, pushing Kimeramon towards the gate.

"Wait! Ken is still on Kimeramon!" Kari yelled out.

The Digimon immediately stop their attacks but MagnaAngemon didn't hear, his gate still functioning. Tai watched TK about to yell but the gate exploded into data.

"What!?" TK exclaimed instead.

"It got destroyed..." Izzy trailed off, for once just saying the obvious.

"You think I only had Kimeramon? Machinedramon!" Ken bellowed as the Digimon was shocked, standing still.

 **"Giga Cannon!"** Two bursts of bright energy shot towards the Digimon, causing them all to crash onto the ground.

 _"Machinedramon, a Mega Digimon made completely out of metal. It's Giga Cannon can cause massive amount of damage."_ Izzy's Digimon Analyzer spoke.

"Hey, Ken? Best you have got? Kimeramon is completely outmatched and Machinedramon was diced like onions by Wargreymon! You think you stand a chance?" Tai taunted.

A visible twitch was all Ken showed, "Then I will show you power!" Ken jumped off Kimeramon, he raised his D-3, glowing black.

"No! Separate the Digimon!" Gennai screamed in terror.

"What, why!?" Matt yelled back.

 **"Kimeramon! Machinedramon! DNA digivolves to... Millenniummon!"**

A hideous Digimon emerged from the black light, radiating fear and destruction.

 _"Millenniummon, a Mega Composition Digimon that brought about complete destruction. Once caught in its pocket dimension, you will be destroyed."_

"I think that's why!" Zudomon answered Matt's question.

"This is bad..." Joe said.

"It's all your fault for taunting Ken, idiot!" Sora smacked Tai on his head, her face red in anger.

"Now! Millenniummon, destroy them!" Ken ordered. Ken suddenly froze, "You're not strong enough to control it, my puppet!" Daemon's voice rang out.

Daemon stepped out of the portal, he's eyes staring right at Ken. Ken trembled under his gaze, stuttering, "Master! I didn't... I..."

"Hey Ken! Since when you ever bowed to evil? You swore never again!" TK glared in anger, the hatred side of him showed itself.

Daemon turned away from the groveling Ken, his hand glowed darkly and Millenniummon spilt into its two different forms and all of them disappear through the portal.

Tai let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Everyone shakily stood up, their Digimon returned to their rookie forms and collapsed onto the ground.

"Sorry guys..." Tai apologized softly, "I shouldn't have taunted Ken."

"Nevermind, we can't do anything about that anyway." Sora replied.

"But we now also know that Millenniummon is in Daemon's arsenal. We should regroup to come up with a counter plan." Izzy said.

"That was exhausting! And my body hurts from being tossed around!" Mimi whined, completely ignoring what the others are saying.

"If that is the level we have to fight, our Digimon wouldn't be much help. They aren't strong enough. So a counter plan is needed." Izzy said to inform the ditzy Mimi.

"It's brings the fact that all of you need to unlock your powers otherwise both worlds are doomed." Gennai stated.

"You didn't even do anything!" Tai retorted, he was frustrated at himself for being weak.

"We need a battle plan!" Mimi suggested, the rest of them rolled their eyes, Mimi was not even listening.

"Mimi, they are discussing it already." Palmon informed her, earning a sheepish look from Mimi.

"We have to fight Ken again..." Kari looked reluctant.

"We forgot to ask him about Davis and the others!" Joe realized, his worry doubling.

"They should be fine! We didn't feel anything Daemon had done." TK said.

"How would you know exactly? You can't choose the moment you heard him, right?" Sora's eyes were filled with terror and worry that she had snapped at TK.

"We can. When Daemon was using a pretty huge amount of dark energy then we could feel it!" Kari explained.

"We have no choice in the matter. We must fight Ken, destroy Daemon and bring everyone back in one piece!" Tai's cheeky smile was no where to be seen, his face only showed unyielding determination.

"Yeah!" The children plus the exhausted Digimon cheered.

"Nothing beaten us before! Why should we lose now? We have friends to save and bad guys' butts to kick!" Matt pumped his fist in the air, showing a lot of enthusiasm. Tai did too and the rest followed.

Gennai smiled, Tai knew what he was thinking, Gennai felt glad his friends were cheerful even though they were staring at danger in the face.

Tai smirked, "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!!!" The Digidestined exclaimed, nothing is gonna stop them.


	10. Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm

**Author's Note:** A pretty peaceful chapter, need a bit of relaxation. Too tense also no good, but sorry, lately the chapters ended a bit lamely. Bear with it and please review.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Calm before the Storm**

* * *

 **Matt's POV**

"No. Yes. I'm fine! No, Matt's taking care of me! No, seriously I'm fine. By the way, you want to talk to Matt?" TK rumbled on, answering his persistent yet worried mother.

Matt knew that his mum will be worried, TK had been living in his apartment for about a week already. TK motioned him towards the phone, grinning mischievously.

Sighing, Matt went to grab the phone, "Hey mum! Umm... Long time no talk...?" Matt started awkwardly.

Ignoring the laughter TK was trying his best to smother, Matt continued, "Yeah, I'm fine so is TK. No, really he's fine. He's eating well and um..."

"Mum! Stop! I will get TK to visit you tomorrow! Is that fine with you?" TK's laughter immediately stops, a look of worry replaced his happy face, his gaze flicking from the computer to Matt.

"Okay, goodbye." Matt sighed again, putting the phone down.

"Mum knows about Patamon, you'll be fine!"

"Matt... She is so going to ask about the recent attack at Highton View Terrace! She is going to be suspicious if Patamon is suddenly living with me again."

Matt waved his hand dismissively, walking towards the kitchen to finish cooking their breakfast.

"No! Mum, no, we're fine! Kari's fine!" Tai winced, his voice increased loud enough for Matt to hear. "Kari will visit tomorrow, okay? Yeah, goodbye, Mum."

Sighing, Tai came out from the room and dropped onto the couch.

"Same problem?" Matt asked.

"What do you think?" Tai replied grumpily, his eyes following TK as he walked towards Kari.

A knock on his head caused him to look up, holding a spatula, Matt looked down at Tai.

"I thought you were fine with it?" Matt asked.

"I'm fine as long as TK doesn't do something bad! Plus they seem to be on better terms than before!" Tai answered.

"Maybe they finally realized they like each other?" Matt replied, returning to the kitchen.

"Whatever," Tai said as he sat down in front of a plate of toast and fried eggs.

"Mmm... Good thing I'm living with you!" Tai said.

"Hey, Sora will be mad if she heard that."

Coughing, Tai looked at him incredulously.

"You thought she likes me? She was just returning a favour with her cookies, idiot. And she promised me a date as well. She just doesn't know how to tell you that!" Matt answered sadly.

"Oh..." A happy look appeared on Tai's face before turning sad, "Are you serious? You could have keep letting me think that! I know you like Sora!"

"Then I'm not much of a friend." Matt replied, pointing at his Crest.

"Besides, I'm almost over her. I probably fell in love with her because I didn't have a Mum's affection. And you know how motherly Sora is."

"But..."

"I'm letting you have her, Tai. You had known her longer than I have anyway!"

"Oh~ Onii-chan is acting nice!" TK interrupted, sitting opposite Tai, Kari sat beside him.

Tai blushed profusely when he realized that the younger siblings heard them.

"How much did you hear?" Tai asked fearfully.

"Enough, Onii-chan," Kari replied.

"Why do you guys keep calling us big brother?" Matt asked, taking the last seat.

"Well, you save us from our mothers' attack!" TK answered. "So I and Kari decided to call you big brother."

Tai was busy eating the toast, trying to hide his flaming face. "It's nice to be called that again."

Laughter broke out and TK suddenly said, "It feels weird that Patamon isn't here. I had gotten used to them again."

"No choice about that! They had to recover from the recent fight. Just Millenniummon's presence caused so much damage." Matt replied.

The atmosphere tensed and a recovered Tai just said, "We fight."

Nods of approval answered him before they laughed at Tai's embarrassment.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

"Come on Sora! I had to buy all the nice clothes before the worlds get destroyed!" Mimi joked as she hurried towards the mall.

"Mimi! We won't let them happen!" Sora replied.

"I know! I was joking! As if we will let the bad guys do what they want!" Mimi answered.

Sighing, Sora quickly followed her energetic friend into the mall.

"Wow~!" Sora involuntarily squealed before shutting up.

"Sora! You really are more like a girl now!" Mimi giggled.

Blushing deeply, Sora put the outfit back onto the rack, planning on walking away.

"Hey~ Your girl side came out because of a certain someone, right?" Mimi asked her, knowing full well what the result will be.

"No! It's not like I wanted to look pretty in front of Tai!" Sora blurted, her face turning even redder.

"Oh~ So it **_is_** Tai that you acted more girly!" Mimi snickered, picking up the outfit that Sora had put back. "This will totally make you look gorgeous! And Tai will totally fall for you! Trust me!"

Pushing the protesting girl into the dressing room, Mimi shoved the outfit into Sora's hands and commanded her to try it on.

"Silly girl. Tai already likes you. They should hurry up and confess already!" Mimi mumbled, wondering why her girl best friend is so indecisive and also causing a misunderstanding regarding Matt.

"Um... Mimi?" Sora called quietly.

"Oh~! You really do look gorgeous! I'm good." Mimi complimented.

She was telling the truth too, the yellow dress completely brings out her orange hair. With the white flowers on the dress hem and white glittering belt, she looked absolutely stunning.

"We're buying this!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Eh? Wait! Mimi!" Sora shouted as Mimi started to drag her away.

"Oh. Change out first! I will go find more cute outfits for you!" Mimi happily walked off, though she heard Sora's mumbled, "Why me?"

Mimi sorted through the outfits, finding three ones that Sora will look good in, she will be happy that one of them is matched with jeans. She almost wished that things will be quiet today but she will miss the adventure, she knows everyone else is the same way.

"Mimi! You sure about this?"

"Yes! Now go try it on! I will pay! A little favour for helping her best friend get her boy's attention!"

That caused Sora to blush again, quickly hiding in the dressing room.

"By the way, how come you never blush around Tai?"

Her face red, Sora poked her head out, "My body just moves on its own. Force of habit."

"You really **_do_** know him well!" Mimi giggled as Sora retreated back into the dressing room. Mimi knew Tai was the same way as Sora, that force of habit. Shaking her head, Mimi went to try out clothes for herself, determined on using this free time to the fullest.

* * *

 **Joe's POV**

Joe was glad that Gennai gave them a day off. No irritating Gomamon and he could focus on his studies. Though he just couldn't focus, with the worlds in danger, who can even focus on studying.

Joe slammed his head on the table, he should take a break from worrying. Joe sighed, he decided to try meditating. He was rather frustrated that five of the children had managed to glow and he, the oldest couldn't. It's his duty to protect them too.

"All this thinking makes me feel like Izzy! I really need a break!" Joe exclaimed, lying on his bed.

"Joe! Stop having a heart attack in there!" Jim, his brother shouted. Joe groaned as he covered his face with a pillow.

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

"If I calibrated this then maybe the structure of the code could be altered. But then the circumstances of doing this might bring forth more problems..." Izzy mumbled, he had been awake the whole night with the Control Spire back, they can't always rely on TK and Kari. They might be getting better but it's still not safe.

Izzy knew he had to find a program or a way to digivolve without being blocked by the Control Spire. As he worked, his body took on a slight purple glow as he cycled through every possible code.

"Izzy? Oh, Izzy! Eat this then go and rest in your bed, okay?" His mother's voice called out, causing Izzy to jumped out of his chair, the purple glow dispelled.

"Thanks, Mum." Izzy took the plate and settled down to eat, his mother smiled at him before leaving. Izzy gave a huge yawn, with his stomach full, he dozed off, leaning on the side of his bed.

* * *

 **Gennai** **'s POV**

"The children need rest." Gennai consoled the fretting Digimon.

"A battle will rage over this world before peace could return," Gennai said.

"I hope we can do it..." Palmon whispered.

"Of course we can! No way we're gonna lose!" Gomamon said.

"For once, Gomamon is right. We will win." Biyomon replied.

"What? I'm not Joe!" Gomamon retorted as laughter erupted through the Digimon.

Gennai smiled, these Digidestined are always so trustworthy in times of crisis. He hopes that they will be able to save their friends.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Screams of agony ring in the air, causing the nearby Dark creatures to cringed and hide.

"The experiment is going well. The Dark Spore's vessel is becoming eviler, the power is overwhelming. But not yet, there's more! I will bring it out of him!" Daemon bellowed greedily, he stopped the power infusion.

Ken was panting hard, his face paler than usual, eyes completely blank, no light within, only Darkness caused his eyes to glow darkly.

"Master... Please stop..." He pleaded.

"No, I said you aren't ready. But I need to keep the Digidestined busy while I continued my experiments on you." Daemon's face was very close to Ken's as he spoke. He released the Dark red strings and commanded the Dark creatures to bring Ken out of the Chamber.

* * *

 **Davis's POV**

"Argh..." Davis breathed out, wondering why he seems to be floating. Opening his eyes and seeing the darkened floor, he nearly let out a scream if he hadn't seen the Dark creatures below.

Davis waited for the creatures to go, seeing Yolei and Cody hanging beside him. "How long was I out? Darn... My memory's foggy."

"They are gone? Okay, Yolei! Wake up!" Davis shouted as loud as he could, when that didn't work, he slowly swung himself.

Swinging himself towards Yolei, once close enough, Davis wind up his leg and kicked Yolei's butt like a soccer ball.

"Oof! Who's the idiot who tries to wake me up!?" Yolei exclaimed, trying to move her arm to hit her attacker.

"Yolei! Shh! It's me, Davis! Now shut up before we're caught!"

Her eyes blinking quickly, her eyes then widened in realization when she remembered what happened.

"Davis! Ohmigosh! What the hell!? What type of sicko hangs kids from the ceiling!? Ah! Where's Ken!? Is he alright!?" Yolei ranted till Davis kicked her again.

"Shut up!" Davis's eyes gestured to the ground. "Now wake Cody! I'm also wondering about Ken, he's not here so Daemon must have got him. Just wake Cody up!" Davis exclaimed impatiently when he saw Yolei about to go hysterical again.

"Right." Yolei swung herself and kicked Cody hard.

"Eh?" Cody's first reaction was to try to raise his hands in a kendo style. "What happened?"

Davis just explained what happened when he woke up when a dark laugh was heard.

"So you finally woke up?" Daemon asked in mock sweetness.

"Hey! You bastard! Where's Ken!? What did you do to him!?" Davis yelled angrily.

"Oh, waking up after two days and this is how you act?" Daemon's mock sweetness switched to toying voice.

Davis trembled in anger, that Digimon is making him really mad but the emotion was soon replaced when he saw a familiar figure.

"Ken?" Yolei whispered, "What happened to you!? Why are you wearing the Digimon Emperor's clothes!?" Yolei screamed.

"Shut up woman, what's wrong with my clothes? I did try to follow the latest trend." Ken, no, the Digimon Emperor smirked as he said this.

"Ken! What did he do to you?" Cody asked.

"Master made me stronger. And my name's not Ken!" He flicked his whip and hit Cody in the side of his body.

"Ken! How could you!? Didn't you swore that you won't fall into Darkness again!? Where's the nice Ken I know!? My DNA partner!?" Davis tried to reach him.

"Do it, my servant," Daemon said as the binds holding Davis lowered to the ground.

"Start with this one, he irritates me."

"Of course Master." The Digimon Emperor stumbled to Davis, who was trying to free himself, Ken's hand was shrouded in Dark mist.

"Ken! Don't do it! Don't do whatever you are doing!" Yolei yelled from above.

"Darn... Hurry... Got to get these ropes off." Davis muttered, his body struggling but to no avail.

"Find comfort in the Darkness," Ken said as he put his shrouded hand onto Davis's face.

Screams of terror burst forth of Davis's mouth, Davis was plunged into Darkness.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

"Oh, such beautiful screams! Keep going, my servant!" Daemon laughed.

"No...! Ken, stop! **_STOP!_** " The girl screamed, her body trembling with fear, tears streaming down her face as she watched the boy screaming.

The younger one was keeping a strong expression but he still noticed his hands trembling hard.

Ken stood up, "Master, it's done."

"Davis! Davis! Are you okay!?" That girl screamed again. The boy, Davis was writhing on the floor, his face frozen in complete terror before his eyes glazed over and a dark tint covered his body.

"Davis?" The younger boy, Cody asked, scared.

Davis let out a crazy laugh as his eyes grow red, he walked off to stand behind Daemon.

"Your turn." Daemon pointed at Yolei, she moves down.

"Davis... Ken! Please stop this!" Yolei was blubbering but her crying sounds soon faded into screams of terror and pain.

"Yolei!" Cody yelled out, his brave mask has dropped completely, eyes full of fear.

Daemon just cackled madly as he watched another one fall.


	11. Chapter 10: Corruption of Friends

**Author's Note** It's gonna reach the climax soon, and more romantic development. Please review.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Corruption of Friends**

* * *

 **TK's POV**

"Hey! TK! Sorry I was late!" Kari called out, dashing into the secluded part of the park.

"No problem. So how's it go with your mum?"

"A ton of questions, same for you then?"Kari asked.

TK nodded, "At least we can walk and run properly now. Otherwise, our brothers will follow us everywhere!"

Kari giggled before sitting in comfortable silence.

"You still had that nightmare, right? The one Daemon gave us." TK said quietly, a mix of anger and fear within.

Kari immediately stiffened, "Yeah..."

"You never scream... You never wanted to cause trouble..." TK continued.

"You too. You were obviously awake! You never said anything either." Kari retorted.

"I was just glad that it wasn't my fault, that Matt's alive but my parents are something I can't do anything about."

"Me too. I was just glad no one hates me. I always try too hard to be nice, isn't that right?" Kari answered.

"Though that's a part I like about you."

"It's kind of nice to be able to discuss the dreams like this. Makes me feel better." Kari said, her finger twirling in her hair as she stared ahead.

"With everything going on, this time is probably going to end soon. I'm amazed Matt let me out after that headache problem again." TK joked.

"Well, we didn't hear anything. Our connection is fading though we felt danger again. Besides our brothers are scared of our mothers!" Kari replied.

Kari suddenly shivered, "Something's coming. It feels eviler than the Dark Ocean!"

TK quickly held her, eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Can you stand up?"

Kari nodded and TK supported her, moving towards the park's exit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ken!" TK yelled out, holding Kari tightly and turned around.

"TK, we can't fight here! Innocent humans might get caught up in this. Not forgetting the fact we haven't pick up our Digimon!" Kari said.

A blur of dark green flew by TK, "What?"

"Kari!" TK shouted when he saw a darker colour Stingmon landed beside Ken, passing a struggling Kari to him.

"Don't waste energy screaming, you're next." The Digimon Emperor laughed, his hand clutching Kari tightly.

"Let her go!" TK yelled angrily, his body bristling.

"Oh, no can do. I need her for my experiments!" Ken gestured behind him, "Like them."

"Davis!? Yolei and Cody too!? What did you do to them!?" TK shouted, his anger reaching a limit.

"They are my slaves, just like how this girl will be!" Ken traced his finger on Kari's cheekbone as Kari tried desperately to escape.

"Let me go!" Kari yelled as she twisted her body and kicked Ken hard on his shin. Making a break for it when Ken loosened his hold only to be caught by Stingmon.

"Darn it..." TK mumbled, "Ken, let her go." Each word out was laced with extreme calmness, masking TK's boiling anger.

"Oh, a desperate plea from a weakling, how nice. Why don't you bow down to me?" Ken said, his face twisted up evilly.

Seeing no reaction from TK, Ken's eyes narrowed, his hand burst in Dark mist, "Too bad then."

TK's fists clenched even tighter, his anger directed at Ken before changing into horror. Kari screamed in pain as the mist enveloped her.

At that moment, TK's only thought was to hurt Ken. The feelings growing in him was finally brought to light, why he felt happy with Kari, why he always wanted to protect her, those feelings fueled his anger.

"Ken. Let. Her. Go. Now." TK spat all the words, walking towards him, ready to punch his face in only to be blocked by Davis.

"Don't come any closer," Davis growled.

"Davis. Get out of my way!" TK shouted, winding up for a punch.

Davis blocked it, "There's no hope for her. Give up."

"Davis, you must have forgotten. If there's one thing I learn from Daemon, it's to never give in to despair. I'm the Bearer of Hope and I'm not giving up!" TK yelled, a bright golden light shone from him.

A type of golden shield formed and pushed Davis to the side. TK's hands were in front of him as another shield pushed Yolei and Cody to the back. Three yellow cocoons encircled Ken, Stingmon and Kari. Kari was pulled towards TK and Ken and Stingmon were tossed away.

"What happened!? Master wouldn't be pleased. We have failed the mission. Retreat!" Ken ordered as he, Davis and the others ran to the portal.

With them gone, TK slowly calmed down, he looked into his golden cocoon or barrier and saw Kari's pale face.

"Come on, Kari. Wake up! Don't leave me! Kari..." TK cried, tears streaming down his face as he pleaded for Kari to wake up.

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

Kari was floating in the Darkness with no way out, the Dark Ocean formed in front of her.

"No...! Why am I here again!? Someone... Help me! Tai! Gatomon! **_TK!_** " Kari screamed and a bright golden light answered her.

As she looked at the light, Kari felt a comforting warmth spread within her. She immediately knew that it was TK, he always comes to save her, Kari raised her hand, grasping the light. Her body glowed pink and her eyes opened.

"TK?" Kari whispered.

"Kari! Oh, thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried!" TK was crying, Kari reached out to wipe his tears only to touch a solid yellow thing.

"Oh, sorry!" TK waved his hand, the yellow cocoon disappeared.

Kari smiled up at him, "You save me again."

"Not really, you are the one who burst in pink light and the mist disappeared." TK had calmed down and he wiped his tears away.

Taking a serious tone, "We should go back to report this." TK grabbed Kari's hand, tightly holding it and walking towards their brothers' apartment.

Kari walked with him, after what happened Kari thought she will feel bad but yet she felt elated. Kari intertwined her fingers with TK's, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Um... Kari?" TK asked, a hint of red on his cheeks.

"Just let me stay like this. This makes me feel safe, really safe." Kari answered.

Soon, they reached the apartment's door, Kari didn't want to let go of TK but she did, putting her hand into her pocket for the key.

"Wait." TK grabbed her arm, causing Kari to turn around and look at him.

His face was red as Kari stared at him, Kari felt her face burning as she looked into TK's baby blue eyes. TK was staring at her with the same intensity, Kari instinctively tiptoed, her hands rest on TK's chest, her eyes not leaving his face. Kari felt TK put his arms around her wrist, pushing her towards him. TK's eyes closed, his head leaning in, Kari immediately did the same, as their lips were about to touch...

"What the hell are you doing!?" An angry cry cut through the moment.

Kari realized what she was about to do and jumped away from TK, noticing that TK did the same. Kari averted her eyes as her brother glared daggers at TK.

"Tai! Why did you do that? They were about to kiss!" Matt asked, Kari blushed deeper.

Matt pulled the steaming Tai away from them, gesturing for them to continue, giving a mischievous smirk and the door closed shut.

"Um... You can enter first." TK said, his eyes not meeting Kari's face as he gestured towards the door.

Kari felt that it ended badly but she really wanted TK to know that she likes him. So with a burst of courage, she tiptoed again but this time Kari planted a kiss on TK's cheek. Her face seriously burning now, Kari didn't see TK's reaction as she quickly dashed into the house.

* * *

 **Matt's POV**

Matt quickly pushed Tai to the couch where he sat as well, putting a finger to his lips, telling the four Digimon and Tai to keep quiet as Kari dashed inside, running to the toilet.

"Her face is red," Tai noted calmly, his eyes betrayed his composure.

TK walked in, his face still shocked, "Matt? What am I supposed to do?" Spotting the angry Tai beside him, "I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"Follow me," Tai said as he pulled TK into the bedroom, TK shot a pathetic look at Matt, pleading for help.

Matt shook his head and waited for the bedroom door to close before eavesdropping on them.

"Hey, don't be so uptight!" Matt heard a slap and then Tai's joking voice.

"I always knew you guys were gonna end up together!" Tai's voice turned serious again. "If you hurt her, you are definitely **_dead_**."

"Of course I won't hurt her!" TK exclaimed, sounding scared.

"Good. As long as you promised." Tai said, "Matt, your turn."

Matt smirked, opening the door, "You knew, huh?"

Tai just frowned at him and walked out though Matt spotted relief in Tai's eyes.

"All I'm going to say is that Kari took the first move. Pathetic."

"Matt!" TK shouted, his face still red and he unconsciously touched his cheek.

"Take good care of her," Matt replied jokingly as he walked out, leaving TK in the room.

"Both of them are problematic, huh?" Matt said.

"You think? At least I know TK can take care of Kari." Tai answered.

"Tai...? Can you forget what happened? There's something more important to tell you." Kari begged, having came out.

Tai denied, patting Kari's head, "Kari's right. We were attacked by Ken." TK said, his face blushing as soon as he caught sight of Kari.

Immediately Tai's and Matt's faces turned serious, "Continue, what happened?"

TK told the whole story and when he mentioned what happened with Kari, Tai pulled her tighter to him.

"Darn Daemon! First Ken, now Davis, Yolei and Cody too!? And he even tried to harm Kari!?" Tai exclaimed angrily.

"He deserved a real beating! So, TK, you got your powers already, I guess." Matt replied.

"Eh!?" TK exclaimed.

"You didn't notice?" Matt asked.

Sighing when TK shook his head, "We should report this to Izzy and the others."

"Hey! TK! Before we planned out how to kill Daemon, show us your powers!" Tai asked.

"I don't know how!" TK answered.

"We will ask Gennai later, we should go first to the Digital World. It's almost time for training anyway." Matt said as he opened the computer.

"Digi-Port Open!" Kari shouted as the computer shine and sucked them in.

"Oh, Sora! Hi!" Tai called out from under everyone.

"You're early today! For once." Sora answered.

Matt saw Tai's eyes sparkled as his face turning slightly pink, Matt blushed too, Sora looked gorgeous today with the yellow dress.

Noticing Tai's eyes on her as he scrambled up, Sora hid her red face under her hair.

"Um... Nice dress for a tomboy." Tai said.

"Idiot!" Sora smacked him on the head though she was smiling.

Matt felt that he should teach Tai how to compliment girls. Matt quickly entered serious mode as he relayed what happened to TK and Kari. Sora's face took on a worrying look, Matt knew she had been worried already but he had to tell everyone, including Joe.

"Kari, Child of Light. We meet again!"

"Davis! Woah, Davis, what's with the lame look?" Tai laughed.

"I'm under orders to destroy you! And if possible, capture a Digidestined to add to our ranks." Davis replied, ignoring Tai.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! What type of admirer are you!?" Tai yelled.

"Tai! There's no time to do this! Davis's evil, remember!?" Sora shouted at Tai.

"You guys SHUT UP! I'm talking here!" Davis growled.

"Oh, there's the old Davis!" TK exclaimed.

"So he's still in there?" Kari asked, turning to Davis, she continued, "Wanna go on a date?"

"What!?" Davis screamed, face turning red.

"Still him..." Tai said, smirking.

"Argh... Veemon! Get ready!" Davis ordered, composing himself.

"He's serious, guys," Matt said, his Digivice out.

The others followed suit, Davis smirked as a black Veemon walked forward. "You won't win."

"We will save you, Davis! We will save everyone! And Daemon will pay!" Looking at his companions, "Let's go!" Tai shouted.


	12. Chapter 11: Three's the Charm

**Author's** **Note:** Sorry for the late update. I forgot. The next few chapters will be fights. Criticize me for bad fights! I imagined everything like a show so I have no idea how to describe perfectly! Please review maybe...

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_ _

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Three's the Charm**

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

"You sure you wanna fight?" Davis said as he jabbed his finger behind him. "The Digimon Emperor's Control Spire stops digivolution! You can't fight back!" He laughed as his D-3 shone darkly.

 **"Veemon! Warp digivolves to... Imperialdramon!"**

"Imperialdramon!? Tai! How is that possible without Wormmon!?" Sora yelled.

"How would I know that!?" Tai shouted back, his body tensed up.

Imperialdramon was black and purple, replacing the usual blue and green. He towered above them and Davis laughed crazily.

"Matt! We should sneak by and destroy the tower first!" TK called out.

 **"Positron Laser!"** Imperialdramon shot his attack in front of TK, "Don't even think about it! Your Digimon won't be able to pass Imperialdramon!" Davis yelled at him.

"What should we do, Tai?" Kari asked, clutching onto TK's sleeve.

"We have to come up with something!" Sora shouted.

"Why don't you try to come up with a plan instead!? I'm not Izzy!" Tai yelled in frustration.

"Then we could just email him!" Matt exclaimed.

"Good idea Matt! Sora, email Izzy! Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon will distract Imperialdramon! If there's a chance, destroy the tower!" Tai instructed, Sora noticed Tai's hand trembling.

"Tai, you okay?" Sora whispered as everyone turned their attention back to Davis.

"Of course I'm fine, Sora! Who do you think you're talking to?" Tai smiled, puffing his chest out before walking away towards TK and Kari.

"He's lying... I've known him for years, he can't lie to me and he knows it! So why?" Sora mumbled, taking out her D-Terminal to email Izzy to come quickly.

 **"Patamon! Armor digivolves to... Pegasusmon! The Flying Hope!"**

 **"Gatomon! Armor digivolves to... Nefertimon! The Angel of Light!"**

The two flying Digimon flew up, using their agility as they flew around the dragon Digimon's head.

"It's useless! Imperialdramon! Change modes!" Davis ordered.

 **"Imperialdramon! Mode change to... Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"**

Imperialdramon used his arms to swat the air but Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon barely dodged every time.

"All they're doing is buying time! Tai! What can we do..." Matt trailed off, "Tai! Hey! Tai! What's wrong with you!?"

Sora whipped her head up, hearing the urgent tone of Matt's voice. "Tai...? Oh no! Tai!" Sora dashed forward, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know! He just froze and collapsed!" TK replied as Kari shook him, trying to snap him out of it.

"Sora! I got your message!" Izzy called out, "What happened here!?" Izzy caught sight of Tai on the ground, his eyes glazed over, face pale and his body kept shaking.

"No time to explain! Davis and the others captured were turned evil. Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon are distracting Imperialdramon right now and Tai collapsed!" Matt informed him.

"Pegasusmon!" TK shouted, the Digimon had failed to dodge and was knocked down.

"I'm fine TK!" Pegasusmon said as he took off to the sky again.

"Izzy, do you know what's wrong with Tai?" Sora asked, her brows furrowed in worry.

"I'm not a doctor but I think it was a bad case of fright."

"Fright? But how can that be? This is Tai we're talking about here!" Matt exclaimed.

Izzy had opened his mouth to speak but Tentomon interrupted him.

"I do not want to be a bearer of bad news but isn't Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon being beaten right now!? Not to mention a Control Spire!?"

"Alright! Can you hold on a while? I need time to cancel out the Control Spire's program."

"You managed to find a counter to that stupid tower? Nice job Izzy!" Matt said as he gripped his Digivice tighter.

"But Tai..." Sora started only to be stopped by Kari.

"It's Tai we're talking about, he will snap out of it soon."

Sora nodded, cradling Tai's still head in her arms, he doesn't look like he's awake even though his eyes are opened though glazed.

Sora held him tighter, praying that everything will be fine.

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

He cursed, he can't believe he yielded to that stupid fear of his! Now everyone is worried about me but still have to focus on the fight. He could hear everything but he couldn't move, he was stuck.

In his mind, he was floating in some weird area, greyish smoke surrounded him in every direction.

"This is comfortable, no worries, just floating around... No! I can't... I can't! My friends need me! I can't be scared!" Tai shouted.

 _"You have the right to be scared. No one is without any fears. You can't stop the fear. You must accept it. True Courage comes when you do the right thing even when you want to run."_ A wise womanly voice spoke to him, calm feelings were washing over him.

"I'm scared." Tai admitted, " I'm scared of fighting someone who harms my friends so easily. I'm scared of fighting someone who is part of some kind of legendary evil group. I'm scared of failing my friends."

 _"Embrace these fears and stand up tall, Digidestined of Courage. You are strong. I have faith in you."_

"You... You are the person that was inside Kari that time, aren't you?"

 _"Yes, I am"_

"Who are you then?"

 _"It's time to go, Digidestined of Courage. Awaken your powers."_

"Wait! Answer my question!" Tai called out as his body was pushed slowly into the light, far to a side.

A bright light grew, slowly taking on a woman's figure, its hair flowed behind her as she smiled at Tai.

 _"I am Homeostasis, though I denied it, I am a God of the Digital World. Stay strong, Digidestined of Courage. Goodbye for now."_

Tai flew through a tunnel and he awoke, feeling stronger than he ever had before. His body burned brightly and a orange glow passed from his Crest to surround his body.

"Tai?" He heard Sora breathed out.

"I'm fine and I'm not gonna fall again since I'm the leader!" Tai shouted, blazing brighter.

 **"Agumon! Warp digivolves to... Wargreymon!"**

"Let's beat this guy black and blue, Wargreymon!" Tai yelled, the orange light around him flowed to his hands, igniting into flames.

Tai charged into battle, swinging his hands, he shot fireballs at Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's head and Wargreymon followed up with a **Terra Force**.

"Prodigious!" Izzy stared in total shock, the rest have similar reactions.

Jumping at an impossible height, Tai flung more fireballs, "Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon! Get down and protect them!" He ordered as he somersaulted in mid-air, dodging a **Positron Laser**.

"Tai! Don't be reckless!" Wargreymon called out, flying by and launching another **Terra Force** , hitting Imperialdramon Fighter Mode in the face.

Tai laughed, "This is fun!"

"Im-impossible! Y-you shouldn't be able to do t-that!" Davis stammered, jumping in frustration, causing the Airdramon he was riding to nearly lose his balance.

"Oh yeah, it's possible!" Tai replied. "Hey, Izzy! You done with that program?" Landing near him, Tai flashed a goofy smile.

Izzy shook out of his shock, returning to typing on his computer, "Tai, you better have an explanation for this crazy stunt you just pulled."

"Don't sweat it, Izzy!" Tai continued smiling as he took off into the sky.

 **"Great Tornado!"** Wargreymon roared as he spun into a tornado, striking Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

"Awesome!" Tai cheered.

"Not so fast!" Davis shouted, in the next second, Tai was in Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's fist.

Tai screamed in pain as Imperialdramon Fighter Mode squeezed him, with his arms pinned, he couldn't use his newfound powers.

"Darn it..." Tai wheezed, struggling to get free.

* * *

 **Matt's POV**

When he saw Tai got caught, Matt finally moved.

 _"Awaken, Digidestined of Friendship."_ A wise voice spoke in his head but Matt barely registered it, he was running towards his best friend. He won't let what happened with Piedmon happened again, he won't let him get hurt again!

Matt's body burst with blue light and ice appeared around Imperialdramon Fighter Mode's arm, surprising him and he dropped Tai, Wargreymon immediately caught Tai in his arms.

 **"Gabumon! Warp digivolves to... Metalgarurumon!"**

"Show him no mercy, Metalgarurumon!" Matt yelled, his hands ablaze with cold air.

"Oh man! I was in a pickle there! Thanks, Matt!" Tai laughed.

"You idiot! What were you thinking!?" Matt growled, glaring icily at Tai.

"Alright! I'm sorry! But should have guessed we would have opposite powers, huh? Besides ice matches you."

"And fire fits your hot-headedness. On three?"

Both smirked, back to back, "Three!" They yelled, jumping high and landing on the back of their Digimon.

"You guys are too reckless!" Wargreymon said as he flew straight at Imperialdramon Fighter Mode.

"That's why they're our partners!" Metalgarurumon replied, soaring upwards.

"Izzy! You done?" Matt yelled back.

"I need a few more nanoseconds!" Izzy shouted, his typing increased.

"We could just destroy the Control Spire now that Tai and Matt are distracting Imperialdramon," TK suggested.

"No. You have to fight by Airdramon and we can't afford to hurt Davis." Sora replied, having just decided to go with the flow for now.

"Matt!" Tai yelled, his body bend, ready to jump.

"Go!" Matt exclaimed, both of them jumped off their Digimon.

 **"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!"**

An orange orb of pure energy hurtled towards Imperialdramon, pushing him back. Following was a barrage of ice missiles, freezing Imperialdramon's movement. Tai and Matt shot out fireballs and ice blades respectively.

"Yeah!" The four fighters screamed.

"Not yet! Imperialdramon! Show them your power!" Davis screamed, his body shrouded in darkness and Imperialdramon glowed.

 **"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! Mode change to... Imperialdramon Destroyer Mode!"**

"Oh shit." Tai grumbled.

"How many tricks does Davis have!?" Matt complained.

Imperialdramon stood before them like Paladin Mode but the white is replaced by black and the golden parts were red.

"Now he has twice of our combined powers." Tai groaned, clutching at Wargreymon's shield.

 **"Splendor Blade!"** Imperialdramon manifested a blade swinging it downwards, crashing into the two Mega Digimon and their partners.

"Tai!" "Matt!" The two siblings yelled out.

"We're fine!" Matt shouted, climbing back onto Metalgarurumon's back.

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

"Izzy?" Tentomon asked uncertainly. Izzy's body was slowly brightening with a purple glow, strings of numbers circling his body.

Izzy's hand was typing at an abnormal speed, the program forming before his eyes.

 _"Time to awaken, Digidestined of Knowledge!"_ The wise voice spoke as Izzy yelled, "Activate now!"

"Izzy!?" TK, Kari and Sora exclaimed in shock once again as a purple dome burst from his computer. Six purple gems appeared and shields formed around the six Digimon.

"Tentomon!?" Wargreymon called, having came back to regroup and had spotted Tentomon hopping around.

"I'm burning! I'm burning!" Tentomon shouted as his body was shrouded in purple.

 **"Tentomon! Warp digivolves to... HerculesKabuterimon!"**

 _HerculesKabuterimon, the Mega form of Tentomon. It's enhanced attacks can blast his opponents to dust. It's speed reached supersonic levels."_ "He digivolve to Mega!" Sora let out a long sigh, "This is giving me a headache."

"I've succeeded in the program. Those gems will block the power of the Control Spire." Izzy explained, looking up, "May I inquire about that Digimon?" Gesturing to the giant insectoid standing beside him.

"It's me, Tentomon! But this is my Mega form, HerculesKabuterimon. And please Izzy, could you stop using computer programs to make me digivolve!? It hurts you know!?"

"Um... Sorry Tento?" Izzy replied.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me! Imperialdramon! Attack!" Davis ordered.

"Hey! Without your Control Spire, it's one Mega to three Ultimates and Three Megas, Davis!" TK yelled, Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon returned to their standard forms.

"Now we can fight too, Biyomon!"

"I'm ready when you are, Sora!"

 **"Patamon! Digivolves to... Angemon!"**

 **"Angemon! Digivolves to... MagnaAngemon!"**

 **"Gatomon! Digivolves to... Angewomon!"**

 **"Biyomon! Digivolves to... Birdramon!"**

 **"Birdramon! Digivolves to... Garudamon!"**

The six Digimon stood menacingly in front of Imperialdramon Destroyer Mode.

"Go get him!" The six Digidestined yelled as their partners flew straight into the battle.

Imperialdramon roared as he swung its **Splendor Blade** down, trying to slice on of the Digimon. Finding it ineffective, Imperialdramon dispersed his sword and positioned his cannon. **"Positron Laser!"** He fired off in random directions, trying to hit his opponents.

"Take cover!" Tai ordered as one laser nearly hit them. Izzy ran towards a huge rock, effective for hiding for a brief amount of time. The others spotted him and dashed towards him, diving behind the rock just as a laser burned the place they were before.

Izzy watched the battle closely, noticing a slight delay Imperialdramon's continuous firing. "HerculesKabuterimon! Tell the others to fire their best attacks on my signal!"

"What's your plan, Izzy?" Matt asked.

"Just trust me," Izzy replied, watching the battle carefully.

"NOW!" Izzy shouted when he saw Imperialdramon lowered his weapon.

 **"Horn Buster Kai!" "Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Wing Blade!" "Heaven's Charm!"**

The five Digimon's ranged attacks shot towards Imperialdramon, slamming into him, causing him to fall.

 **"Excalibur!"** MagnaAngemon appeared out of the resulting dust cloud, wielding his purple blade, stabbing Imperialdramon at the chest. Imperialdramon screamed in pain, returning to a battered Veemon.

"Yes! We did it!" The Digidestined cheered.

"N-no! Im-impossible! I-i can't lose!" Davis stuttered, pulling the rein on Airdramon, ready to retreat.

"Not so fast, Davis," Angewomon spoke.

 **"Celestial Arrow!"** The arrow of light arched in the air, colliding with Airdramon's Dark Ring.

Airdramon, realising he was being controlled, roared in anger, tossed Davis away and flew off.

"Let me go!" Davis yelled, trying to get out of Wargreymon's claws.

"Hey, I saved your life, you know? Or you did rather smack face-first on the ground?" Wargreymon asked, holding Davis tightly.

 **"Metal Wolf Claw!"** The Control Spire fell to the ground, then Metalgarurumon flew back to join them.

A yellow barrier formed around Davis and Veemon, moving them closer to the Digidestined.

"I guess I learned how to control it!" TK smiled brightly, his hands glowing yellow.

"According to Sora, you and Kari managed to chase away the Darkness that Kari was infected with?" Izzy asked.

TK nodded, looking quizzically at Izzy.

"So if my theory is correct, if both of you combined your powers, you could rid the Darkness inside Davis. And it also shows that you can use your powers in the Human World as well."

"Well, we have to try it to see if Izzy's right!" Tai said, gesturing towards Davis.

"What are you going to do to me? And don't hurt Veemon!" Davis yelled.

"We should shut him up," Matt said, smirking. "I have been wanting to shut his annoying trap for a while."

"Woah, Matt cool it! Well, cool him, literally." Tai returned Matt's smirk.

Matt's hand glowed blue and Izzy could feel the cold radiating from Matt's hand. Matt wound up and punched Davis in the face, successfully knocking him out.

"All yours, your Highnesses!" Matt joked, moving out of the way.

"Let's do Veemon first." TK suggested.

"Ok, but you didn't have to punch him!" Kari replied, though her comment is more aimed at Tai and Matt.

TK kneeled beside the yellow cocoon which held Veemon, Kari on the other side. Both of them closed their eyes, focusing. The yellow barrier glowed brighter which mixed with the pink light emanating from Kari.

Veemon looked uncomfortable and he screamed loudly before black smoke poured out of Veemon's body, his colour turning back to his natural blue.

"Now, Davis." TK panted, switching positions.

As soon as they started, Davis let out bloodcurdling screams, causing everyone to cover their ears. TK and Kari jolted, their faces distorted in pain and concentration.

Black smoke poured out of Davis's mouth, causing him to choke continously before finally settling down, his face distorted in pain. TK and Kari collapsed into their brothers' arms, "Good work."

Sora stood up, picking up Veemon and placing him in Davis's arms, his face relaxed a bit.

A grunt behind them caused everyone to whipped around, their Digimon poised to attack.

"Mimi, get off me!"

"Oops! Sorry, Joe!" Giggling, the ditzy girl stood up only to stop when she saw the destruction in the once peaceful clearing.

"What happened? Oh no! Is Davis hurt? Why is he here anyway?" Mimi asked.

"And what's with the Digimon?" Joe added.

Izzy saw Tai let out a tensed breath, before telling the Digimon to de-digivolve.

Tentomon flew to him in erratic directions before flopping himself onto Izzy's lap.

"How do you continue to stand after digivolving to Mega!" Tentomon asked Agumon and Gabumon.

"You'll get used to it!" The two of them answered, laughing.

"What!? No fair! We glowed first! How come they have powers already!?" Mimi shrieked, Sora trying to calm her down.

"He's fine, his vitals are normal."

"Thanks, Joe," Tai replied.

"You guys really got beaten up!" Joe exclaimed disapprovingly, checking each of them for any injuries.

"I propose we return home to rest? We have probably used up all the energy we have." Izzy suggested.

"Davis is back. So once he wakes up, we will send him home. But Ken, Yolei and Cody are still missing and probably evil too. Joe, Izzy and Mimi, let them 'stay' at your house, okay?" Tai said, making air quotes at the word 'stay'.

"Fine. But I expect you to stand up for me if angry parents come after me." Joe frowned as Tai gave him an exhausted smile.

"Okay. We meet at our apartment tomorrow morning at 10. We need to discuss what happened today in a more... what's the word?" Matt asked.

"Smarter way?" Joe supplied.

"Fun way?" Mimi added.

"We have to discuss this in depth," Izzy stated.

"Um... that! So agreed? And Izzy, go connect to Gennai. He wasn't here."

Izzy nodded, "Could someone carry those four plus Davis back to the apartment? I will handle the location."

"Everyone. There's five of them!" Sora volunteered, holding up Kari and supporting Tai.

Joe went to TK and Matt, expertly carrying them. "I learned from a doctor," Joe answered to the shocked looks of the others.

"Guess you're aren't that weak anymore, huh Joe?" Tai quipped.

"Tai, if you weren't exhausted, I would have punched you."

"Oh really?" Tai smirked and Sora smacked him.

"Sora... You sure are close to Tai!" Mimi giggled knowingly, seeing the two of their faces turned red at once.

"Izzy, let's hurry!" Sora called out.

Adjusting the TV's controls, Izzy slung his computer bag behind him and picked up Davis and Veemon.

The Digimon supported the excess weight as everyone entered the TV.

"Ouch! Tai! Get your hair out of my face!" Matt pushed Tai off. Davis rolled down the pack of teens, snoring happily at a side, Veemon tucked under his arms.

"Tai, you're crushing me!" Kari shouted, trying to get Tai off her.

"Why am I the only one getting screamed at!?" Tai stood up, stumbling to the sofa.

"That's cause you're more annoying, Tai!" Agumon stated.

"Not you too!" Tai sighed, attacking Agumon with a noogie.

"He seems perfectly energetic now," Joe said, walking towards Matt, hoisting him up and plopping him on the couch.

Mimi and Sora carried TK and Kari, moving them into the bedroom.

"Thanks..." Kari mumbled as she turned, nestled in the pillows.

Izzy had set up his computer, already typing away. He had to contact Gennai, he needs information on what happened.

"Lie Davis on the couch. We have a big one!" Tai said and he was right, since the couch is an L-shaped one.

"Then we're going!" Mimi exclaimed, walking out, Izzy quickly packed his computer, he could continue at home. There was no reply from Tai or Matt. They were already asleep.


	13. Chapter 12: Girl Power

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reviewing! I thought I was hated... Anyway, was last chapter exciting? I hope so. I tried to make it cool. But the action's not over! Please review?

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Girl Power**

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

"By the way Tentomon, how did you digivolve?" Izzy asked, Tentomon was wearing a jacket and hat, walking beside him.

"Izzy, it's you who made me digivolve! When you glowed purple with numbers all around you." Tentomon answered.

"Hmm... How did I glow? Numbers?" Izzy mused, reaching Tai's apartment.

"Izzy! You are early!" Tai opened the door, leaning onto the door frame, smiling.

"Hey! You want some grub?" Matt asked, poking his head out of the kitchen. "I have some leftovers!"

Yawning, Kari sat nearby with TK, waving to him, "Izzy, are you researching something?"

"Technically I'm pondering on our powers' appearances. The only clue I have is that wise voice that spoke to me before I activate the program." Izzy stated, taking a seat at the dining table.

"A wise voice? I heard it too, when I saw Tai got caught." Matt said, putting a plate of food in front of Izzy.

"A wise voice...?" Tai trailed off, "Wait, does it sound like a woman?"

Izzy nodded, his mouth full of food.

"Oh, then it's Homeostasis! You know, the one that possessed Kari before?" Tai said softly, not wanting Kari to hear since she doesn't know.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked before turning to stop Agumon from raiding the fridge.

"She told me, when I was frozen?" Tai answered, taking a seat beside Izzy.

"Fill me in!" Izzy demanded, swallowing the food, moving to wash the plate.

"What's with the racket?" Sora walked in, taking the seat Izzy was sitting before.

"How did you get in?" Izzy asked, taking the seat opposite Sora.

"I took a spare key, that time when those two became stressed because of TK and Kari being kidnapped," Sora explained, grinning.

"Not cool, Sora," Matt replied, taking the last seat.

"Tai, tell me about Homeostasis!" Izzy demanded again.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I will tell everyone once they arrive!" Tai said, "By the way, Izzy, if you could make a program that stops the Control Spire's power then can't you make a program that stops us from falling onto the ground when passing through the Digital Gate?"

"I could... But Tai, you must tell me about Homeostasis, don't change the subject!"

A crash made everyone looked towards the sight.

"I told them not to wrestle here," Gatomon said, pointing at the pack of Digimon on the floor.

"Gatomon!" Kari called, "Don't be mean."

Gatomon gave a huff and jumped onto Kari's lap.

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

Turning back, "Izzy, any luck on Gennai?"

"Nope, he seems to be out of range," Izzy replied.

A knock on the door caused Tai to move to open it, Sora saw Mimi smiled brightly as she stepped in.

"Hi~! How's everyone doing~?"

"Mimi! We're fine and..." Matt trailed off when Mimi's happy expression changed to anger.

"Yeah, but what I want to know how you do it! I and Sora glowed first!" Mimi slammed her hand on the table, glaring at the three boys there.

"Mimi, don't be mad!" Palmon tried to calm Mimi down, which obviously failed.

"Hey, guys..." Joe groaned, half dragging himself through the open door.

"Joe! Don't be a wet blanket, cheer up!" Gomamon jumped around him.

"And who's the one who kept me awake!?" Joe yelled, trying to grab the agile seal.

"So, Izzy, start the meeting," Tai said, closing and locking the door.

"How's Davis?" Joe asked, moving to the couch.

"He's still asleep! I don't know how they managed to sleep through this noise." Patamon replied from his usual perch on TK's head.

"Theoretically, it could be because of some residual effects from the Darkness," Izzy stated.

"So we heal him again? His parents should be worried." TK said.

"You have no idea..." Matt put his head in his hands in dismay.

"What's wrong with him?" Mimi asked.

"Jun wouldn't leave him alone!" Tai smirked.

"Even though she's trying to flirt with my brother?" Joe exclaimed.

"That girl is a problem!" Sora sighed. "Kari, try it."

Kari nodded, positioning herself beside Davis. TK glowed and the yellow cocoon appeared again, Kari radiating a warm pink light, slowly letting it seeped into Davis.

Davis snapped his eyes opened, choking hard. "Argh... What happened...? Ken!" Davis whipped his head to look around.

TK and Kari moved away, collapsing on the couch. Joe quickly calmed Davis down, checking him for any problems.

"Could someone tell me what happened?" Davis asked at the same time as both his and Veemon's stomachs growled.

Mimi's eyes glistened as she gestured to Matt, signalling him to follow her into the kitchen. "I just cooked!"

Tai supported Davis to the table, Davis explained what happened to him while shovelling food into his mouth.

"Oh man, Yolei and Cody might be in trouble. We need to save them!" Davis exclaimed.

"Now's our turn," Tai said, proceeding to explain what happened when he froze up and the fight yesterday, the only interruption was from Kari, who up till now didn't know that she was possessed before.

"I did what!?" Davis exclaimed.

"You don't remember? Interesting!" Izzy mused.

 _ **"Emergency! Izzy! Can you hear me!?"**_

"Gennai!" Izzy opened his computer, Gennai's face on his screen.

"What happened to you, Gennai!?" Tai yelled.

 _ **"No time to explain! The Digital World is under attack! I do not know who!"**_ Gennai said as he looked behind him in worry.

 _ **"Help... You...our...hope!"**_ Gennai's video fizzled out.

"Izzy!" Joe shouted.

"It's alright! Gennai managed to send the location of the attack." Izzy replied.

"Digi-Port Open!" TK shouted, pointing his Digivice to the computer screen.

Izzy quickly typed in the coordinates, "We might end up in the middle of the battle. Be careful. There's a high probability that a Control Spire will be there."

"I'm coming too!" Davis stood up, only to be stopped by Tai.

"Davis, go back home. Tell your folks that you were here for a sleepover. You have been gone for three days!"

"But Tai..."

"Listen to Tai, Davis. Go home." Matt commanded.

"Stay here..." Sora whispered. "You're tired."

The eight Digidestined and their Digimon disappeared through the portal, leaving Davis alone.

* * *

 **Davis's POV**

"I can't believe they left me!" He growled.

"Davis, let's go home, we can't do anything!" Veemon said.

Davis let out a long sigh, "You are Veemon? Not Demiveemon?"

"I don't know, Davis. Maybe I got stronger?"

"I hope you did." Davis sighed again, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

She screamed as she hit someone, Sora then looked up into familiar brown eyes. She felt heat crawled up her face, quickly turning away, untangling herself from the pile of teens.

"Aw~ Sora~ You should have stayed there." Mimi giggled.

"She's right, Sora! You deserve it!" Biyomon added.

"Shh... We are here to save the world!" Sora fumed, turning away.

"Where's the battle?" Matt asked, looking around.

"Over there!" TK shouted, having spotted black smoke ahead.

Sora followed them through a forest, only to be met with a human-bird Digimon, black all over and a red hawk on his arm.

"Woah! What's that!?" Joe asked.

 _"Valkyrimon, the Mega form of Hawkmon. It's so fast, it appears to be a gale. Wielding an absolute zero sword and the 100% accurate arrow."_

"Hawkmon!?" Mimi exclaimed. "So that means..." She trailed off, tears appeared in her eyes.

"Looks like our enemy this time is Yolei," Tai said gravely. "Did anyone see the Control Spire?"

"There!" Sora shouted, pointing behind Valkyrimon.

"And you won't touch it!" Yolei screamed, riding on top of an Airdramon.

"I wonder why Airdramon is usually the chosen ride?" Izzy mused.

"Now's not the time for that, Izzy!" Mimi yelled, "Yolei! It's me! You should know, right?"

"Well duh. I'm not stupid, Mimi! Enough talk! Attack them, Valkyrimon!"

"Why?" Mimi sobbed, not caring when Valkyrimon shot his **Aurvandil's Arrow** towards her.

"Mimi!" Sora shouted, running towards her.

Grabbing her, Sora froze with fear as the arrow zoomed straight at her.

"Sora! Mimi!"

Sora opened her eyes, "TK...?"

TK stood in front of her, his hands spread out, a yellow shield formed in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Nice, TK! Izzy, any moment now!" Matt yelled.

Sora watched as Izzy typed frantically.

"Activate now!" Izzy shouted, Sora watched the purple gems appeared again before fading.

"Izzy! What happened!?" Tai yelled out, Sora carried the crying girl over to them.

"I don't know! I have no idea!" Izzy informed them.

"But Armor Digimon won't last against Valkyrimon! He's too quick!" Tai groaned.

"This is the time where one of you come up with a brilliant idea!" Joe exclaimed.

Sora tuned out the rest of the conversation. She stared at the once cheerful and kind girl, now looking crazy as she ordered her Digimon to attack them. Her friends, Daemon did this! He hurt her friends.

She vaguely heard Tai's concern voice, barely registered his touch. All she felt was anger at how Daemon hurt her loved ones.

 _"Release your power, Digidestined of Love."_ That wise voice spoke to her.

 **"Biyomon! Warp digivolves to... Hououmon!"**

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

Mimi watched as Sora exploded in bright red light, a warmth passed through her and Biyomon digivolved.

 _"Hououmon, the Mega form of Biyomon. It's a Holy Bird Digimon. It's Starlight Explosion is said to be able to purify evil."_

"Sora's Love." Mimi heard Tai mumbled.

Mimi saw Sora walked calmly to Yolei, Valkyrimon didn't move, entranced by Sora's power.

"Yolei, come down," Sora said in a soothing yet commanding voice.

Surprisingly, Yolei came down, "Remember how you admired Mimi? Remember how much fun we had together?"

Those words Sora spoke made Mimi remember, she felt so at ease. The rosy glow around Sora passed slowly to Yolei. Yolei's face turned peaceful as she smiled.

That's when Valkyrimon snapped out of it, he roared, flying straight for Sora, his sword out to kill.

"Sora!" Mimi yelled and time froze.

 _"Don't lie to yourself, Digidestined of Sincerity. You're a kind girl, believe in yourself and awaken."_

Mimi heard a wise, womanly voice spoke and the next moment, she saw Valkyrimon suspended in mid-air, wrapped around him was green light resembling ropes.

"Mimi..." Izzy breathed out, Mimi saw where the ropes came from, her body glowed green and the ropes extended from her hands.

 **"Palmon! Warp digivolves to... Rosemon!"**

 _"Rosemon, the Mega_ _form of Palmon. A stunning beauty but a furious warrior. Her Thorn Whip will tear you to shreds."_

Mimi was so shocked that the green ropes disappeared. Hououmon swooped down and picked up Sora, flying her back to the group.

"What were you thinking!? That was dangerous!" Joe hollered.

"Sorry," Sora replied, shaking her head.

"How did I do that!?" Mimi exclaimed, raising her hands.

"No time! Hououmon and Rosemon! Destroy the Control Spire!" Tai instructed.

 **"Starlight Explosion!" "Forbidden Temptation!"**

The two newly digivolved Megas released their strongest attack, annihilating the tower.

"No!" Yolei yelled, having shaken off whatever Sora did to her. "I'm not done!"

 **"Aurvandil's Arrow!"** Valkyrimon shot his arrows, Hououmon and Rosemon scattered but the arrows followed them.

"You can never escape Valkyrimon's arrows! They will follow you anywhere!" Yolei smirked, thinking that she won.

"Don't think so! **Starlight Explosion!** " Hououmon yelled as she flapped her wings, scattering golden particles that destroyed the arrows.

 **"Feral Sword!"** Valkyrimon shot towards them, his sword out to slash at them.

"Not so fast! **Rose Spear!** " The thorn vines on Rosemon's arm stiffened and stretched, knocking away the freezing blade by its hilt before striking onto Valkyrimon's chest.

 **"Starlight Explosion!** This will end it!" Hououmon released her attack and the golden particles hit Valkyrimon, causing him to de-digivolve.

"Woah... Remind me to never get on their bad sides." Tai said, "They finished without us digivolving!"

"No fair! I wanted to fight!" Gomamon complained.

"No way! That's impossible! I got power boosters and everything! This is so unfair! You guys are cheating! You are, aren't you!? There's no way I can be defeated so easily! It took three Megas and three Ultimates to beat Imperialdramon! This is so not cool And...!" Yolei ranted as she stomped around.

"She's ranting again. TK, Kari, You up for another purification?" Matt asked.

"I'm exhausted!" Biyomon wailed.

"What type of bodies do you have!?" Palmon aimed her comment at Agumon and Gabumon.

"How many times are you gonna ask that?" Gabumon asked.

"I'm hungry. Tai, when's lunch?" Agumon's stomach growled loudly.

"You weren't even the one fighting!" The rest of the Digimon yelled.

The group of Digidestined and Digimon laughed, TK put Patamon onto the ground and extended his hands, trapping both Yolei and Hawkmon in his shields.

"Hey! Let me out!" Yolei exclaimed.

Matt knocked her out instantly, smirking.

"Are you crazy!? What if she has a concussion!?" Joe screamed.

"Well, sorry!" Matt rolled his eyes.

Mimi sank onto the ground, "That was nerve-racking!"

"Cover your ears, Mimi," Sora advised, sitting beside her, a tired Biyomon in her arms.

"Huh? Why?" Noticing that TK and Kari had already purified Hawkmon.

"Just do it!" Sora replied seriously, just as horrifying screams erupted from Yolei's mouth.

Mimi immediately covered her ears, eyes closed tightly, cringing.

"Mimi! It's fine now." Sora smiled, pointing towards a peaceful Yolei and Hawkmon in her arms.

"Tomorrow we heal her, then she can go home!" Matt said.

"Izzy, bring some ear plugs tomorrow, would you? Yolei's bound to complain like crazy once she wakes up." Tai joked.

Mimi saw Tai and Matt hoisted up their tired siblings and moved towards the forest.

"Another meeting tomorrow morning, Tai?" Izzy asked, receiving a nod.

Mimi picked up Palmon, following everyone back through the forest to the TV. Mimi noticed Joe carrying Yolei and whispered to Sora, "You really should hurry up and confess to Tai, you know?"

Sora squeaked and her face flushed immediately, "Mimi!"

Mimi giggled, "I wonder what happened with Gennai?"

"I don't know, we will see tomorrow," Sora answered, fanning her face, pretending to be hot.

"Then I will see if you will confess to Tai!" Mimi smiled knowingly, walking ahead.

"Mimi!" Sora shouted, face flushed.

The people ahead of them disappeared into the TV and Mimi waved at Sora before disappearing, leaving Sora frowning.


	14. Chapter 13: A Reliable Strength

**Author's Note:** Since I skip two weeks once, do anyone wants two chapters, a little bonus, next week? Please tell me in review or in private chat. Otherwise I will post one chapter per week as usual! I should stop trying, lol.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: A Reliable Strength**

* * *

 **Joe's POV**

"This is horrible! Why do we have to fight every time!? And I thought Davis and the group took over the job already but they got turned evil instead! And everyone has powers except me! **_I'm_** the oldest! **_I'm_** supposed to be responsible for them!" Joe said in frustration.

"Joe, lighten up! You sound like Yolei!" Gomamon groaned.

"Well I can't help it now, can I?" Joe snapped.

Gomamon rolled his eyes, crawling to Joe's bedroom door, "Well then, the responsible Joe is late now!"

"Ah! Gomamon! Why didn't you tell me!?" Joe exclaimed, he quickly stuffed the rest of the precautionary items he have and then put Gomamon in his bag.

"Because you were complaining and packing a ton of useless stuff!"

"They are **_not_** useless!" Joe replied, running out of the door.

A few minutes later, "I'm here!" Joe wheezed, falling forward through the open door.

He sprang up, moving his fingers to push up his slipping spectacles.

"Man, I never thought I would miss seeing Joe like this!" Tai snickered.

"You became less clumsy and more responsible. I wonder is it because we are fighting for both worlds again." Izzy mused.

"Don't ponder it, Izzy!" Joe exclaimed, picking himself up and dumping his bag on the floor, letting Gomamon out.

"So, what's happening?" Joe asked, moving into the living room. "And why is Davis here!?"

"He came by himself, he guessed that there might be another meeting today," Sora whispered.

"I'm not as dumb as you think!" Davis smirked, obviously he heard Sora's answer.

"Well then, why don't you ever get my name right? It's been five years already!" TK joked.

"Shut it, TC!" Davis grumbled, making the whole room laugh.

"To answer your earlier question, Joe. We were about to wake Yolei up." Izzy said.

"Yeah, great idea." Davis interrupted sarcastically.

"As Izzy was saying, we were about to wake Yolei up before going to the Digital World to meet up with Gennai. Without Davis, of course." Matt replied while glaring at Davis.

"Why not!?" Davis protested.

"So, let's get on with it!" Tai said, ignoring Davis.

"Don't ignore me! I want in on the adventure! It's been boring for five years!" Davis exclaimed.

Everyone glared at Davis before Sora gestured for TK and Kari to start.

Joe saw Davis watched in awe as TK and Kari presented their powers. Joe wished he had his, then he wouldn't feel like a burden.

Yolei gasped before tears leaked out of her eyes. "Ohmigosh, don't hurt us! Ken!"

"Calm down, Yolei. You're safe." Hawkmon comforted his partner having realized where they are.

"Yolei! I'm so glad you're alright!" Mimi exclaimed happily, hugging the lavender-haired girl tightly.

"Mimi?" Yolei widened her eyes, blinking them repetitively.

"Wow, Yolei's actually speechless." Davis quipped, grinning like an idiot.

"Davis!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I just wanted to lighten up the mood." Davis mumbled.

Yolei had untangled herself from Mimi's arms, jumping and hugging Davis. "I thought we lost you! Ohmigosh, where's Cody!?" Yolei shouted, looking left and right frantically.

"Is she going to start ranting? I have the earplugs here." Tai said quietly.

"Shh, Tai. Let's leave Davis to explain. We need to go now. We had already filled him in about yesterday!" Matt replied, smiling in a very suspicious way.

The eight Digidestined moved slowly into the kitchen, their partners followed them.

"Wait! Are you seriously going to leave me here!?" Davis yelled desperately, trying to pry off Yolei.

"Sorry Davis! Good luck!" Kari replied sweetly, waving as she vanished into the gate that TK had opened.

Joe followed suit, shooting an apologetic glance at Davis.

* * *

 **Daemon's** **POV**

"Almost... I'm so close... I might have lost two slaves but their purpose was to stall. The Dark Spore's power is nearly at its peak! Go! Give me more time!" Daemon sneered at a figure hidden in shadow, only his glowing red eyes were seen.

Daemon saw him bowed his head and melded into the shadows before turning back to behold the quivering form of Ken.

"The more fear he has, the more pain he feels, those emotions powers the Dark Spore and soon its power will be mine!" Daemon roared with laughter, his head tossed back and his eyes widened in crazy joy.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

Having hit her butt again due to the stupid portal, Mimi walked towards Izzy. Though she was happy that Yolei was fine, she really does not appreciate hitting her butt every time they come to the Digital World.

"Izzy, could you please make that program?" Mimi asked extremely nicely, having the pleasure of seeing Izzy sweat. Everyone knows how scary she can be when she is faking to be nice.

"Mimi!" Palmon called.

"Not now Palmon," Mimi replied, looking hard at Izzy.

"Sorry, Izzy!" Sora apologized, pulling Mimi away.

"Sora!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Izzy's working on it! Right now there's a more serious problem?" Sora pointed at an old man walking out of the temple near them.

"Fine! But I wonder why Gennai decided to look old? He was more of a hunk when he was younger." Mimi mumbled.

"That's cause this is the form you older Digidestined are more used to," Gennai replied, having overheard her.

"Oh." That was all Mimi could say.

"Izzy, I assume you have a lot of questions to ask me but now's not the time."

"Affirmative, Gennai. But I still want to know."

"As usual, the curious one." Gennai laughed heartily. "Then I will tell the most important things."

"Well get on with it!" Tai said impatiently, tapping his foot on the ground. Mimi noticed Sora didn't hit him, usually she does. Mimi looked at Sora and saw her face flushed.

"No more force of habit, Sora?" Mimi giggled, poking her, a deeper red appeared on Sora's face.

"I have explained the Crests and Ryo. But now Homeostasis. She was a program made by Yggdrasil to keep the balance of the two worlds when Yggdrasil lost control. There might be worlds where Yggdrasil still rule but I'm not sure about that. It seems that she had decided to aid you in awakening your true powers by clearing your doubts if there are any." Gennai spoke with such wisdom that no one made a sound, well, except Tai.

"But five of us heard her when we got our powers! TK and Kari didn't. And didn't last time she said that only Kari could hear her?" Tai asked.

"That is because they haven't awoken their powers fully. Remember they will have a harder time doing so because of Daemon. And to answer your second question, Homeostasis couldn't do much under the influence of the Dark Masters." Gennai explained.

"But what's our power exactly? Tai's and Matt's are obvious. Mimi is probably control over plants? TK and Kari is some kind of purification. I and Sora are more mysterious." Izzy stated.

"Tai's Courage burned like fire, Matt's Friendship is cool as ice. Mimi's Sincerity binds the truth. Sora's Love holds authority. Izzy's Knowledge peered into secrets. TK's Hope cast a shield against Darkness. Kari's Light breaks the Darkness." Gennai explained.

"Please be more specific, Gennai," Matt asked.

Sighing, Gennai continued, "Tai's power is fire, Matt's ice, Mimi's power is to bind things and Sora's is to order but can be broken if the person is really strong-willed. Izzy can access the Digicode of the Digital World, allowing programs that were once nearly impossible to become easier. TK's power is to cast a barrier against evil and Kari to destroy it. I went to all the trouble to make it sound cooler, kids have no appreciation these days."

"Woah, cool!" Tai smiled goofily.

"But Izzy's program didn't work the second time!" Joe exclaimed.

"Did he use his powers? The program that he made alone wasn't enough, he had to fight against the Dark Spore's power." Gennai clarified.

"Now that you mention it, Izzy didn't get surrounded by numbers yesterday during the time he was activating the program," Tentomon answered.

"Oh yeah, Izzy was surrounded by numbers when we were fighting Davis!" Sora said.

"So that means we can't use our powers just like that? Even though TK and Kari could?" Mimi asked.

"Every hero needs practice. To gain full mastery of your Crests." Gennai stated plainly.

"So we have to practice?" Tai groaned.

"Looks like it. But how? We can't even activate our powers at will yet!" Izzy informed the others.

"You need to hold the same feelings of when you first used your powers. It will get easier after that." Gennai explained, hoping to help. "TK and Kari, it's better if you don't practice. You have control over it already and should save up your strength for when you save your friends."

"Save or be destroyed by that very friend." A calm and mature voice spoke with a sinister tune.

"Ok, let me guess, it's Cody on an Airdramon!" Tai said.

"And the Mega form of Armadillomon beside him," Matt added.

"And now we should run!" Joe finishes and the Digidestined plus Gennai and their Digimon quickly ran away as a blast created a crater when they once stood.

"It's impolite to not reply a courteous greeting," Cody said.

"And it's not polite to attack defenceless people!" Tai retorted.

"Oh. Then I will stop." Cody answered.

"Wait, he actually did?" Joe asked unbelievably, turning around and letting out a shocked gasp.

Mimi looked stupidly at the magnificent angel Digimon. It was black all over, with blades on his wings and body.

"Woah, Armadillomon digivolves to an Angel Digimon?" TK asked.

"I do not know, TK. Perhaps it's because of the influence from DNA digivolving with Angemon?" Izzy replied.

"No time to ponder it, Izzy. Cody might have stopped but there's definitely another Control Spire somewhere so get your program running!" Tai yelled urgently.

"But I don't know how to make my powers work!" Izzy yelled back.

"You're the smart one! You find out! I'm going to fight even so." Tai said strongly, his body suddenly wrapped in orange light, flames danced around him.

Mimi watched in utter amazement, this was the first time she saw Tai using his powers.

"Don't leave me behind, Tai. I got your back." Matt said, the temperature around dropped lower as his body got shrouded in blue light.

"Not again, you two! Agumon and Gabumon aren't in their Mega forms, they can't protect you!" Sora shouted disapprovingly.

"They are gonna fight with us! Right, Agumon?" Tai replied, the light fading, leaving his Crest glowing.

Matt smirked, his Crest glowed alone, the light ebbed away from his body.

"Argh! I can't believe them!" Sora groaned, "Do something, Gennai!"

"They are slowly grasping how to activate their powers. Though weak, if used in a correct strategy, it can be strong. Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, help them." Gennai replied.

"And how exactly do we do that!?" Sora growled, her body enveloped in red light.

"Um... Sora?" Kari called.

"Later Kari! Right now I want these two not to rush into battle!" Sora commanded.

"Yes, madam!" Tai and Matt chorused, saluting Sora.

"Eh? What?" Sora gasped and looked weirdly at the boys.

"Sora, your power is to command, remember?" Mimi said. "You should use this on Tai when got the chance!" Mimi whispered this to her.

Sora blushed deeply at the comment, turning away.

"So we attack that Patamon and Gatomon can destroy the tower!" Mimi exclaimed.

 _"SlashAngemon, Mega form of Armadillomon. Blades cover its wings and hands, fit to tear evil Digimon to pieces"_

"No need to, Mimi. I did it!" Izzy informed her, his body glowing purple and numbers swirled around him.

Mimi watched as purple gems appeared above each Digimon, creating some kind of flexible barrier around them.

"We are still fighting, okay? Take it as practice!" Tai pleaded with Sora, his Crest still glowing.

"Fine! But I'm not doing it! My power is useless in a fight anyway!" Sora huffed, Mimi knew she can't take Tai's puppy eyes.

 **"Agumon! Warp digivolves to... Wargreymon!"**

 **"Gabumon! Warp digivolves to... Metalgarurumon!"**

 **"Tentomon! Warp digivolves to... HerculesKabuterimon!"**

 **"Palmon! Warp digivolves to... Rosemon!"**

 **"Biyomon! Warp digivolves to... Hououmon!"**

 **"Gomamon! Digivolves to... Ikkakumon!"**

 **"Ikkakumon! Digivolves to... Zudomon!"**

 **"Patamon! Digivolves to... Angemon!"**

 **"Angemon! Digivolves to... MagnaAngemon!"**

 **"Gatomon! Digivolves to... Angewomon!"**

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

Tai and Matt hopped onto their Digimon's backs. Mimi decided to stay below, providing back-up, she said it so sincerely that her Crest had glowed and she was ready for action.

"So you are finally ready? I hope this will be an exciting fight." Cody nodded to them.

"He really is polite, isn't he?" Tai said.

"Well, better than someone I know," Matt answered sarcastically.

"Hey!" Tai yelled.

"Not wanting to disturb your wonderful chat but Cody's attacking!" Wargreymon said with a hint of urgency, jumping out of the way.

"Well, let's give him a fight worthy of his attention!" Tai yelled, hands ablaze with fire.

 **"Starlight Explosion!"** Hououmon released golden particles onto SlashAngemon. SlashAngemon sliced the golden particles, emerging undamaged.

"That's scientifically impossible! Such fine dust cut up like that?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Don't care about it, Izzy!" Matt replied, blasting ice spears from his hands which were also cut up in seconds.

Green ropes shot up and wrapped themselves around SlashAngemon, tightening around him. SlashAngemon just spun and cut the ropes easily.

"Those blades are troublesome!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Well, he won't be able to cut through my **Rose Spear!** " Rosemon shouted, aiming her strengthen vine to attack him.

"Impossible!" Rosemon breathed when SlashAngemon destroyed her vine.

"Is that all you've got?" Cody asked in a sinister way.

"Cody got a personality change!" Tai quipped.

"SlashAngemon, destroy them!" Cody ordered.

"Look out!" TK yelled as SlashAngemon tunnelled through the air, heading right for the two Angel Digimon.

 **"Golden Ripper!"** SlashAngemon sliced through the two Angel Digimon, causing them to de-digivolve.

"Gatomon!" "Patamon!" The two partners yelled, catching their battered Digimon.

"What happened to the kid who hates killing Digimon!?" Matt exclaimed.

"He's gone!" Cody answered maliciously, "Destroy them all, SlashAngemon!"

 **"Golden Ripper!"** This time the five Mega Digimon and Zudomon was struck, crashing into the ground.

"Matt! Tai!" Mimi shouted, using her power to grab them from the air, putting them gently to the ground.

The five Mega laid on the ground, bruised and unmoving while Zudomon had returned to being Gomamon.

"One attack and this much damage?" TK said, holding Patamon tightly in his arms, his eyes blazing with the hatred for evil.

"He's too strong..." Tai breathed out, his eyes widened in horror. What can they do now?

* * *

 **Joe's POV**

When Joe saw Tai say that, he finally snapped.

"We can't give up! We never had! So what if we're losing!? We still fought against the Dark Masters! We fought against Apocalymon! Why are you guys giving up!?" Joe yelled.

"Woah, Joe! I didn't say we're giving up! But you stole my words out of my mouth!" Tai said.

"I will not give up! I'm the oldest but it doesn't mean I have to still take care of you guys! We have all grown up afterall!" Joe said so calmly that he was sure everyone thinks he's weird.

"That's the way, Joe!" Gomamon shouted weakly, standing up if you called on all four paws standing. The five Mega followed suit.

 _"You have done well, Digidestined of Reliability. Now release the power within you."_ Joe heard a voice in his head, he immediately thought of what Tai and the others said.

 **"Gomamon! Warp digivolves to... Vikemon!"**

 _"Vikemon, the Mega form of Gomamon. It lives in the coldest region of the Digital World, it's fur is as strong as Chrome Digizoid! It's Arctic Blizzard attack can freeze you solid."_

"That's our good old reliable Joe!" Tai exclaimed in joy after a good look at the newest Digimon.

Joe stared at the huge beast beside him, clad in armor and huge morning stars on his back.

"Come on guys! Let's beat that evil angel!" Vikemon roared.

The six Mega Digimon charged and released their attacks.

 **"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Starlight Explosion!" "Forbidden Temptation!" "Horn Buster Kai!" "Arctic Blizzard!"**

SlashAngemon just spun and destroyed each attack.

"Man, that guy's really tough!" Matt grumbled. "How are we gonna beat him!?"

"You guys don't call me 'good old reliable Joe' for nothing!" Joe exclaimed, his body glowing grey, a good grey. He whipped up his hands and a tornado suddenly appeared around SlashAngemon, trapping him within.

"Awesome! Now we can attack!" Kari yelled, signalling the Digimon to attack again.

 **"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Starlight Explosion!" "Forbidden Temptation!" "Horn Buster Kai!" "Arctic Blizzard!"**

Being whirl around uncontrollably, SlashAngemon was unable to defend itself, getting hit directly. The force was hard enough to push him out of the tornado.

"Underhanded tricks! Fight fairly!" Cody retorted angrily.

"Um... Sorry?" Tai replied, before turning to the Digidestined. "I got an idea."

"Well, tell us then, genius," Matt replied.

"Joe, you are in the center of this!" Tai called to him. "This is more than underhanded now!"

"Do it, SlashAngemon," Cody ordered.

"Now!" TK yelled when SlashAngemon tunnelled towards them.

Joe raised his hands and another tornado formed, but this time Tai and Matt add in their powers too. A fire tornado mixed with sharp icicles spiralled around SlashAngemon.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed when he saw the ingenious plan of Tai's. "I guess Tai can come up with good plans when he wants to!"

 **"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Starlight Explosion!" "Forbidden Temptation!" "Horn Buster Kai!" "Arctic Blizzard!"**

The Digimon released their strongest attacks, knowing that this chance is all they have. Combined with the fiery tornado and the six attacks, SlashAngemon was flung out of the tornado and de-digivolve back to Armadillomon.

"No!" Cody screamed in anger.

"Yes!" The eight Digidestined cheered, TK having captured both Cody and Armadillomon in his shields.

Everyone moved far away from TK and Kari as they were about to start to purify Cody, while the Digimon had destroyed the tower and returned to their standard forms.

"But then Joe, the wind is an element of running away, isn't it? It fits you a lot!" Tai smirked, patting Joe on his back.

"Tai! Don't be rude!" Sora yelled at him when Joe looked downcast, "It's thanks to him, we won, you know!"

"Joe's Reliability might be fleeting but it will always be there. Like the air that surrounds us." Gennai explained.

"That doesn't sound good either..." Joe sighed.

"Bear with it, Joe!" Gomamon answered.

Then screams shattered the air before it stopped.

"They're fine now," Kari informed them, slumping onto the ground, leaning onto TK.

Joe saw Tai visibly twitched and Matt held him back from slaughtering his little brother.

"Then let's go home! I hope Davis didn't die from boredom." Mimi joked lightly, causing the Digidestined to laugh.

Another battle probably awaits them tomorrow, but for once, Joe wasn't so worried.


	15. Chapter 14: Hope and Light Shines Bright

**Author's Note:** Ok, I definitely suck at writing! Sorry about Cody. I'm not sure how to write his personality. It's kind of frustrating! Okay, enough ranting, I will leave that for Yolei! Now the story continues! And since no one tells me anything, I'm just gonna post normally. Thanks for all the reviews!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Hope and Light Shines Bright**

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

Kari yawned, her body was aching all over and with the nightmares, she really didn't have a nice sleep.

"Kari, you okay?" TK asked, stretching his body.

Kari merely looked at him.

TK laughed, releasing some pent-up stress in his body. "Same."

"You always can read my mind but you still bother to ask? You're weird, TK!" Giggling, Kari stood up.

"Our lives are weird," TK answered.

"You got that right!" Tai replied, poking his head in, "Wife Matt had already prepared breakfast!"

"I heard that!" Matt yelled from the kitchen.

Kari laughed, joined by the two boys. She walked out, only to be stopped by Tai.

"Don't bottle everything up, Kari. You know that's bad. And don't worry, the nightmares will stop soon."

Kari looked at him in shock, Tai knew! Tai just gave her a big lopsided smile and pushed her out of the room. "Clean up then go eat! Izzy will probably come in an hour."

An hour passed with joking and eating before a lavender hurricane attacked them.

"Now! What the hell is going on!? I need to know right now! What happened yesterday!? Davis filled me in with some stuff and I don't get it at all! Can someone please explain to me right now!?" Yolei screamed.

"Yolei," Kari said.

"Oh! And I'm so sorry that I hurt you! Did I hurt you? I don't remember a thing except for a splitting headache! And Davis was not even trying to help much! I mean, he only explained what he knew! But then he's a dimwit! How would he know anything?"

"Yolei!" TK called out, looking impatient.

"And then, Poromon is now Hawkmon! He's not Poromon! He's supposed to be Poromon when in the Human World! How do you explain it!? Izzy won't answer me at all! This is getting really frustrating! And then Ken seems to still be captured! He's the Digimon Emperor! And we have no idea what happened at all! Wait, is that Cody!? Why is Cody out cold!? Why is-"

"YOLEI! Shut up and calm down!" Tai finally yelled, looking mad. "If you ramble on like that, we can't answer you!"

Yolei shut her mouth, face red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, Tai. She just barged in!" Sora smiled sheepishly, stepping out from behind Yolei.

"Hi~ Sorry about Yolei!" Mimi smiled, making her way to the couch.

"What's going on?" Joe asked as he stepped through the open door, Izzy following closely behind.

"Yolei," Matt replied, pointing at her, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to rant! It's just a stupid habit of mine then people kept telling me to stop! But I'm just very curious! I don't remember anything and Ken is evil! Cody is out cold! Davis is just being an idiot! And... Oh, I'm ranting again, am I?" Yolei blushed, looking at the obviously irritated looks on everyone's faces before Yolei looked surprised when everyone erupted into laughter.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Yolei asked.

"I'm not an idiot, you know!" Davis exclaimed indignantly, having arrived sometime before. "Right, Kari?"

"Nope!" Kari replied, trying her best to suppress her laughter when Davis looked like he was about to cry.

"Kari, you and TK have enough strength to help Cody? With 80% of your powers gone, it probably has quite an impact on your health." Izzy asked.

"We're fine, Izzy," TK reassured them, grabbing Kari's hand and pulling her towards Cody.

"Hey!" Davis yelled, glaring at their joined hands.

"Give it up, Davis. They are meant for each other!" Tai said, smirking when twin expressions of embarrassment were sent in his direction.

A bright flash of light later and Cody jolted awake. Clutching his head, Cody scanned his surroundings, "What am I doing here?"

Joe quickly made sure Cody was intact and healthy before the Digidestined explained what happened to them, the fights.

"I apologize for my rude behaviour," Cody said, bowing to them.

"It's not your fault, Cody!" TK said weakly from the couch.

"I think it's better if TK and Kari stay here. They have been using their powers constantly the past few days." Matt suggested.

"We're fine! Really!" Kari exclaimed.

"They can come as long as we make sure they are fine, right?" Mimi asked.

"No time to bother about that right now. The Digital World is being attacked by Ken!" Izzy informed them, setting up the Digital Gate.

"Hey! We can help this time, right?" Davis asked excitedly.

"No. Stay here." Sora replied, moving towards the computer, Biyomon followed behind.

"Why not!? We're Digidestined too!" Yolei exclaimed.

"After getting corrupted, it's better if you rest! There's no telling what problems could happen if you overworked your body!" Joe advised.

"Sorry, Davis, Yolei." Kari smiled sweetly, before joining the others, disappearing into the portal and emerged into a war zone.

Letting out a surprised gasp, Kari stumbled into TK's arms as the ground shook.

"Izzy... I hope you have a plan for defeating Millenniummon! Ryo isn't exactly here!" Matt yelled, trying his best not to fall as the ground trembled hard.

"Well, right now Ken is using Kimeramon and Machinedramon! If we don't let then get close, there's a slim possibility that the Digimon won't be able to DNA digivolve!" Izzy replied.

"Can you start up the program?" Sora asked, leaning onto a tree.

"I don't think so! I can't focus like this! Or even have the chance to start my computer!"

"Fine! We have no choice in this! Email Davis and the others!" Tai shouted.

"We can't! They need rest!" Joe exclaimed.

Suddenly the ground stops shaking, causing the Digidestined to fall over.

"Aren't cats suppose to land on their feet?" Gomamon asked.

"Shut it, fish breath!" Gatomon snapped, pulling herself up.

"Don't get testy now!" Gomamon replied.

"Woah!" Davis shouted, barreling out of the computer, followed by Yolei, Cody and their Digimon.

"Cody! Go back! Your parents must be worried! And you are still recovering!" Joe exclaimed disapprovingly.

"Sorry, but I wanted to help," Cody answered.

"No time, Joe! Okay, the older Digidestined will distract and provoke Ken. We can use our powers to do so. Davis, you lead the younger group to destroy the Control Spire, understood?" Tai instructed, putting on his Leader Mode.

"Right!" Davis and the others saluted.

"Good. Sora, Izzy, stay out of the way. Your powers aren't suited for battle. Mimi as the back-up, Matt, Joe with me as the attacking unit." Tai organised their roles quickly.

"No! It's too dangerous! Our powers aren't strong enough to fight Digimon!" Sora shouted.

"I agree! It's too dangerous!" Joe added.

"We have no choice. Our job is to distract them, buying time for Davis and the others to destroy the Control Spire! Once it's down, we can fight!" Tai replied seriously.

"Fine! We should do that! For once Tai came up with a plausible plan, we should go with it!" Matt said jokingly.

"After this, I will pay you back for the insult, Matt. I made a good plan yesterday!" Tai replied in mock anger.

"Okay, ready, guys?" Izzy asked, strapping his computer tightly to his bag.

The Digidestined nodded, Davis led the younger Digidestined away to the side, "Once we spot it, we will wreck it down!"

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

The older Digidestined walked into the open, "Hey, Ken! What are you doing?" Tai called out.

"Oh, if it isn't the fake Digidestined?" Ken replied, looking down on them from the head of Kimeramon.

Machinedramon and Kimeramon stopped, glaring at the Digidestined.

"Look, Ken, whatever Daemon did to you, we will pay him back. We're friends, aren't we?" Sora asked, looking quite worried.

"As if I will be friends with useless insects like you!" Ken cackled, his whip was pulled out.

"Ken! We had fun together, didn't we? You're no longer evil, you were a kind person! You're the Bearer of the Crest of Kindness! Like I'm the Bearer of the Crest of Courage! Wake up, Ken! Don't let the Darkness control you again!" Tai yelled.

The only reaction from Ken was a slight change in his neutral expression before he swung down his whip towards Tai. Tai closed his eyes, realising that he didn't get hit, he opened his eyes to see green ropes tied around the whip.

"Thanks, Mimi!"

"No problem, Tai."

"Ken, is it a fight you want? We can give it to you! On the condition, you fight without your bodyguards!" Matt said, pointing his finger at Kimeramon and Machinedramon.

"Fine then. You humans, are bugs, nothing more. I don't need Digimon to defeat you!" Ken cackled, jumping off Kimeramon's head.

"Guys, I hope you're ready! The Digimon help too, okay?" Tai said, he raised his hands, ready to fight Ken.

* * *

 **Davis's POV**

"Okay, Tai's talking to Ken. Let's go." Davis said as he crept slowly and quietly to where he had spotted the Control Spire.

A gasp from Kari caused him to stop and looked at her, only for him to see TK hold her and calmed her down.

"Don't worry, Kari. Mimi caught the whip, see?"

Ignoring the soft squeal from Yolei when she saw Mimi saved Tai, Davis moved forward, grumbling to himself that TK should keep his hands off his girl.

"There!" Davis informed the others.

"Okay, let's digivolve quietly," TK said, his D-3 already out.

 **"Patamon! Armor digivolves to... Pegasusmon the Flying Hope!"**

 **"Gatomon! Armor digivolves to... Nefertimon the Angel of Light!"**

 **"Veemon! Armor digivolves to... Raidramon the Storm of Friendship!"**

 **"Armadillomon! Armor digivolves to... Digmon the Drill of Knowledge!"**

 **"Hawkmon! Armor digivolves to... Halsemon the Wings of Love!"**

"Right! Attack!" Davis exclaimed.

 **"Equus Beam!" "Rosetta Stone!" "Thunder Blast!" "Gold Rush!" "Tempest Wing!"**

The attacks slammed into the tower, causing it to break and shatter, with a loud bang, the tower smashed into the ground.

"So much for quietly destroying it," Cody said as a surprised roar came from where Ken is.

"Sorry, Ken! We're bringing you back to our side!" Davis declared, looking at Ken right in the eye.

* * *

 **Matt's POV**

Matt was dodging Ken's whip, for a kid, he's proficient in whipping. Matt flung several ice blades at Ken but didn't hit him. He's not going to hurt his friend afterall.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tai running towards Ken, using his ice attack to close in on Ken, fire above Tai's hands, Tai had thrown them as close as he could to Ken's body.

Joe was stumbling as he dodged Ken's whip and seems to have trouble using his power.

"Ken is way too good with that whip!" Matt yelled, diving to the side to avoid it.

"He can attack multiple people at once! It's probably thanks to the Dark Spore's enhancement of his ability." Izzy informed them, staying behind a rock with Sora.

"I can help!" Mimi called out, raising her hands and commanded green ropes to bind Ken temporarily.

"Great!" Matt then froze Ken in place.

"Pathetic humans! As usual, you hack this game! Giving yourself powers? It won't work against my genius!" Ken shouted, his body wrapped in black smoke, melting the ice and ropes. His whip glowed darkly and Matt felt sinister vibes off Ken.

"Um... If anyone has a plan, this is a good time to use it!" Mimi exclaimed in fear and a loud crash answered her.

An angry yet surprised roar came from Ken and a boy with spiky maroon hair, goggles on his head stepped out.

"Sorry, Ken! But we're bringing you back to our side!" Davis declared, glaring at Ken.

* * *

 **TK's POV**

"Matt! Digivolve now!" TK yelled over to them.

Matt merely nodded in reply as each of them held out their Digivices.

 **"Agumon! Warp digivolves to... Wargreymon!"**

 **"Gabumon! Warp digivolves to... Metalgarurumon!"**

 **"Biyomon! Warp digivolves to... Hououmon!"**

 **"Palmon! Warp digivolves to... Rosemon!"**

 **"Tentomon! Warp digivolves to... HerculesKabuterimon!"**

 **"Gomamon! Warp digivolves to... Vikemon!"**

"Awesome!" Davis, Yolei and Cody gasped in amazement.

"I know what you mean! Pegasusmon! Help them!" TK shouted.

"Of course, TK!"

The younger Digidestined met up with Tai and the others, just in time to hear Izzy's plan.

"Three Megas and three Champions, Armor level is close to Champion, will take on each of Ken's Digimon. One team will have two Armor Digimon." Izzy summed up.

"Where's Wormmon?" Sora then asked, "I haven't seen him."

"Ken is the Digimon Emperor, he probably thinks that Wormmon is weak like before," Davis replied.

"But he had Stingmon before." TK mused but he quickly went to talk to Pegasusmon.

The Digimon split into teams, Wargreymon, Hououmon, Vikemon, Raidramon, Digmon will take on Machinedramon and Metalgarurumon, Rosemon, HerculesKabuterimon, Halsemon, Pegasusmon, Nerfertimon will take Kimeramon.

"Both this Digimon we have beaten before. Wargreymon has his Dramon Destroyer so Machinedramon will not be able to fight back easily. Kimeramon is an Ultimate, that team will probably overpower him." Izzy explained in detail.

"How long do you plan to talk! Whatever plan you come up with won't help at all! I'm a genius and my Digivice will return you back into your standard forms!" Ken yelled, "Why didn't the Digimon return!?"

"Cause I managed to start up my program," Izzy said matter-of-factly, pointing at the purple gems above the Digimon.

"Izzy, did I ever mention how glad I am that you're a Digidestined?" Tai asked, grinning.

"Not at all," Izzy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Tai, can we attack now? Cause I think Ken is getting really mad!" Wargreymon asked from the sky.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tai replied.

Wargreymon seems to smile as he took off after Machinedramon, charging up **Terra Force** and throwing it towards the huge machine Digimon.

The Digimon slowly pushed the evil Digimon back, resulting in a string of curses from Ken.

"Since when Ken knows curses?" Matt quipped and then cheered when Metalgarurumon's attack froze Kimeramon.

"Um... Guys? Is it just me or a hallucination? Ken seems to be pulling quite a lot of smoke from somewhere." Mimi asked nervously.

"Not just you, Mimi," Joe replied, eyeing the growing smoke.

"You won't win! Worthless humans should never win! You hacked the game so now I will give you your retribution!" Ken yelled crazily, the black smoke continued to grow.

The eleven Digimon simultaneously crashed into the ground. The Armor Digimon returned to their standard forms and the Megas tried to get up. The smoke slowly covered the battlefield, the Digidestined started coughing and unable to stay straight.

"The smoke. It's coming from Ken's Dark Spore!" Izzy exclaimed before coughing hard.

"The... smoke... It's evil! It's... draining the Digimon's... strength." TK said in between coughs.

"But... it's powering... the evil Digimon!" Sora finished.

"Veemon! Are... you okay?" Davis asked, picking up the battered blue Digimon.

"We... can't breathe... in here. We... need to... do something!" Cody said, holding Armadillomon in his arms.

"No! Wargreymon!" Tai yelled when Wargreymon was stepped on by Machinedramon.

"Destroy them!" Ken ordered, laughing madly.

 **"Heat Viper!"** Kimeramon unleashed over and over again, hitting the fallen Digimon.

"No..." Mimi cried out, looking shocked and pained.

TK clenched his fists, how dare Ken does this! He growled, glaring angrily at Ken.

"TK... Are you...?" Kari tried to ask but the smoke was causing her to feel sick and weak.

TK didn't answer instead he cast a barrier around the Digimon and themselves. The smoke couldn't enter the barrier and the evil Digimon stop as they couldn't break the shield.

"It worked! Is it because TK's power is Hope? Then..." Izzy trailed off as the teenagers around him suddenly understood.

"Azulongmon told us that the Light that shines through the Darkness is Hope, right?" Cody said.

"So Hope is strong against whatever the smoke is!" Davis exclaimed excitedly.

"Nice deduction, Davis!" Yolei replied sarcastically.

"So, if Hope is strong then what about Light?" Sora asked, looking at Kari.

"Focus, both of you. If you unlocked your true powers now, we can win. Remember the time in the Data World. It could help." Izzy said seriously.

"Alright!" TK and Kari answered, both of them sat down and focused on their traits.

"What the Data World?" Davis, Yolei and Cody chorused, only to be ignored.

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

"You think we can do this?" Sora asked.

"Of course! The barrier will fade as soon as TK focus on something else! I going to wake up Wargreymon, do any of you have a whistle?" Tai asked.

When everyone looked at Tai with irritated looks, he shrugged and replied, "It's the most effective method!"

Sora sighed, moving towards the Holy Bird Digimon, "Hououmon, wake up! I need you!"

Hearing the others shout to their Digimon, Sora felt that she need more than five years of relaxation.

"Sora..." Hououmon spoke.

"It's me! Can you move?" Sora replied, concerned for her best friend.

"I can, Sora but look behind you!" Hououmon said, angling her beak towards the two glowing teenagers.

 **"Patamon! Warp digivolves to... Seraphimon!"**

 **"Gatomon! Warp digivolves to... Ophanimon!"**

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

Kari searched her soul, she listened closely to the glowing part of her. She was always scared of Darkness. It made her weak but she knew it's because of her Light. She doesn't need to be afraid, TK will always come to help her, to save her. The Light in her is warm, she will use it to help all her friends, she won't let Evil take over the worlds or hurt any more of her friends!

 _"Well done, Digidestined of Light."_

"Hello again, Homeostasis," Kari replied the voice in her head as she burst into pink light.

* * *

 **TK's POV**

TK knew what he needed to find, his Hope was everyone's hope. The feeling when falling down to the ground when Piedmon cut the rope. The desire to not give up, to save Kari. Those feelings welled up and TK felt stronger than before.

 _"Be the beacon in the dark, Digidestined of Hope."_

And TK exploded into yellow light.

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

"Prodigious..." Izzy breathed out, staring at the immense light the two teenagers were emitting.

When the two Digimon digivolved, Izzy was just too stunned for words.

 _"Seraphimon, the Mega form of Patamon. It's an angelic Digimon, it will bring down evil with its holy powers."_ _"Ophanimon, the Mega form of Gatomon. Another Angel Digimon, it's Eden's Javelin can cause evil Digimon to be purified."_

The Digidestined stared up at the two majestic Angel Digimon. Seraphimon has ten golden wings at his back and was clad in blue armor. The same with Ophanimon.

The two Digimon waved their hands, the surrounding smoke dissipates immediately, revealing a shocked and angry Ken.

"Impossible!" Ken shouted in fury, the smoke he tried to call out was immediately purified and dissipated.

 **"Eden's Air!"** Ophanimon called out, a curtain of sparkling light descends onto the Digimon.

"We're healed!" Rosemon gasped as she noticed her wounds have disappeared.

"My **Eden's Air** heal and purify. We can fight together now." Ophanimon spoke in a commanding yet caring tone.

"Let us depart into battle," Seraphimon spoke in a deep voice.

The Digimon let out a deafening cheer as all of them took to the air, settling into combat forms.

"No way am I letting you insects win!" Ken screamed, his Digivice glowed darkly and combined with the smoke, he cackled as the two Digimon merged and Millenniummon emerged, the evil Digimon roared.

"I hope everyone's ready!" Tai said after getting over his initial shock. "The battle is not over!"


	16. Chapter 15: The Evil Time God

**Author's Note** I will be stopping for a while. Busy with so many things! And I also need to type out the rest of the chapters. Thank you to those who reviewed!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Evil Time God**

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

Diving to the side, Tai managed to avoid the debris that Millenniummon was throwing about. Rolling towards the huge rock near him, Tai hid behind it, along with his friends.

"I know I said something cool just now. But how are we gonna beat that massive time destroying monster!?" Tai exclaimed frustratedly.

"Our Digimon are still weak and out cold. We can't help!" Yolei said, sniffling, only to be comforted by Mimi.

"Our Digimon are attacking him with all they got but there's no damage on Millenniummon!" Matt said in anger.

"We could really use Ryo's help right about now!" Sora yelled as the boulder they were hiding behind was lifted up.

The Digidestined scattered, ignoring Ken's taunts and laughter. Millenniummon then threw the rock right at Rosemon and Vikemon. The two Digimon screamed as the rock hit them, crashing into the ground.

"Rosemon!" "Vikemon!" The two partners yelled.

"Um... Izzy? Didn't your computer told us before that Millenniummon can create a dimension or something?" TK asked.

"Yes, why?"

" 'Cause I think that Millenniummon is doing that right **_now_**!"

"What!?" The eleven Digidestined chorused, stopping to check what is Millenniummon doing.

Tai spotted Millenniummon moving his claws, extending it as a dark blob formed between.

 **"Ultimate Fusion!"** Millenniummon roared, sending the black blob towards the Digimon.

The black blob encompassed the Digimon before they can escape. The Digimon froze within the blob, not moving.

"Hououmon!" Sora yelled before turning to Izzy, "What's happening!? Why aren't they moving!?"

" **Ultimate** **Fusion** is an attack which creates a pocket dimension with endless time. The Digimon are frozen in time!" Izzy informed them, looking worriedly at the trapped HerculesKabuterimon.

"So we can't do anything!?" Davis asked.

"I don't know! But if Millenniummon decided to use **Dimension Destroyer** , the Digimon will..." Izzy trailed off as he saw the horrified looks on the Digidestined's faces.

"As if! We can win! I won't let Patamon die again! Never again!" TK shouted desperately, Kari hooked her arm around TK's arm, trying to console him.

"TK's right. Our bond with our Digimon is stronger than anything! We just need to believe in them!" Tai declared but seeing everyone's depressed faces, Tai snapped, "Are you giving up!? Joe, what happen to your spunk from yesterday!? What about you guys!?" Tai whirled to face the other Digidestined.

"The Digimon are our friends. We faced worse than this! You are scared, I know. But we can't give up here! We just need to believe, guys! Please!"

"Are you done? If so, finish the job, Millenniummon!" Ken ordered.

 **"Dimension Destroyer** Millenniummon compressed the side of the blob.

And Tai felt time slowed, the original Digidestined's faces change from depression to one of hope and belief. Each of them clasped their hands together and as one, eight Crests shone. The rainbow light enveloped the battlefield, Millenniummon crushed the blob but the Digimon was encased in their partners' respective light.

"No! Stop hacking the game, you imbeciles!" Ken yelled in anger as Millenniummon was pushed back by the sheer light.

"Woah..." Was all Davis, Yolei and Cody could say.

The light slowly died down but the Digimon was once again healed and glowing with energy.

"We felt your power, Tai!" Wargreymon said.

"We are overflowing with energy! It's time to use it to purify the evil of Millenniummon!" The Angels spoke as one.

"Sora, your Love is always so warm! I will protect you!" Hououmon flexed her radiant wings.

"Prodigious! Our powers released them!" Izzy exclaimed in wonder.

"Your Knowledge has always been strong, Izzy," HerculesKabutermon replied.

"Enough talk! I have a need to kick some evil butt!" Vikemon yelled.

The Digimon dashed off, Millenniummon tried to toss rocks again but with the boost they got from their partners, their speed, attack and defence have increased considerably. Evading every projectile, the Digimon closed in.

"No! You will never win against me!" Ken hollered, dark smoke emitting from him again.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon sliced the smoke away as they barreled towards Millenniummon. The eight Digimon surrounded Millenniummon evenly and each of them unleashed their attacks.

 **"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Starlight Explosion!" "Forbidden Temptation!" "Horn Buster Kai!" "Arctic Blizzard!" "Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Sefirot Crystal!"**

The eight boosted attack slammed into Millenniummon and it twitched in pain on the ground.

"Lent us your strength a bit more!" The eight Digimon called out, "We have to seal this incarnation of evil!"

Tai and the other seven didn't need to be told twice, they focused their energy and channeled all into their Digivices. Like with Apocalymon, their Digivices shone with light, forming a cube around Millenniummon. The cube closed and disappeared into thin air.

"Perfecto!" Yolei exclaimed happily.

Letting out a bloodcurdling yell, Ken acted crazily, his whip swaying from side to side, ready to flick it.

Tai heard Matt grunted loudly as he used the last bit of energy in him to trap Ken in ice, giving time for TK to enclosed him in his barrier.

The twelve Digidestined let out simultaneous sighs of relief. Collapsing onto the ground, "Now that's nerve-racking!" Tai quipped as the Digimon de-digivolve one by one, lying exhausted on the ground.

"I don't think we can purify Ken... We're too exhausted..." Kari informed them, following Tai's lead to rest on the ground.

Soon, eight teens and eight Digimon were on the ground, resting.

"Too bad it's not over, isn't it?" A cruel voice spoke.

"Daemon! Don't you think you can get through us!" Davis yelled, jumping in front of the tired group of Digidestined, immediately joined by Yolei and Cody.

"I'm not here for my failed slaves! I'm here for the boy!" Daemon laughed maniacally.

"Hey! Who are you calling slaves, huh? You braindished us! And we won't let you have Ken!" Davis retorted, inciting a collected groan from the Digidestined team.

Daemon looked at Davis weirdly, "Braindished? So you are not only rash but also stupid!" Erupting into laughter, Daemon sneered at Davis.

"Eh?"

"Davis! 'Brainwashed' not 'braindished'!" Yolei corrected him.

"I meant to say that!"

"Master! Help me! Let me out!" Ken shouted, furiously pounding TK's shield.

"I have no more use for you, boy. The Dark Spore's power has reached its peak and I'm here to harvest it!" Daemon sneered, then dumping a black Wormmon onto the ground. "And take back your filthy worm!"

"Master! Please! No!" Ken pleaded as he appeared in Daemon's grip.

"When did he-!?" Tai exclaimed and then fell into horrified silence.

Dark energy was being pulled from Ken's body, forming into a dark orb beside Daemon. Anguished screams tore itself out of Ken's throat as his eyes got duller and duller.

"Let him go, you creep!" Yolei yelled, she would have gone to pound Daemon if Davis and Cody haven't held her back. "Let me go! Daemon is hurting Ken!"

"But if you go, you will get hurt too! I will do it!" Davis argued.

"No, I will!"

"I will!"

"No, I will, you idiot!" Yolei finally yelled, wrenching her arm free, she dashed forward to help Ken, only to be tossed back by pure evil energy.

Daemon cackled, a huge black orb beside him. Dropping Ken's fragile body to the ground, Daemon disappeared.

"Ken! Ohmigosh, Ken!" Yolei cried out, tears were streaming down her face.

Tai nearly puked at the sight, he would have fight Daemon himself if he could move more than a few steps. Ken's pale face was paler than normal, he looks almost like a ghost. His eyes were dull and unfocused.

Joe had somehow managed to go to Ken's side, checking Ken's eyes, heart rate.

"He seems fine, just out of it. Like his energy is drained." Joe reported.

"That's because it was drained!" Davis shouted.

"We can help!" Kari called out, "He needs energy, right?"

"Kari, you can't! You are also weak!" Sora cautioned, but seeing Kari's determined look, Sora relented.

Kari motioned for TK to come to Ken and Wormmon, as TK cast the barrier and she shone with pink light. After a while, Kari and TK collapsed, barely conscious, Tai and Matt held them.

"You shouldn't have done it now!" Mimi sobbed, seeing the weakened states of everyone around her.

A slight mumble from Ken caused everyone's attention to him.

"Ken? Are you okay?" Yolei whispered fearfully.

But Ken started to cry, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" Ken continued to apologize as he cried.

"It's okay... Don't worry! You were being controlled!" Sora tried to console him but to no avail as the scared Ken continued to shake.

"We should go home to rest up. Maybe Ken will feel better after going home." Izzy suggested.

"But how? All of us can barely walk except for Davis, Yolei and Cody." Mimi replied.

"I can help with that."

Everyone turned to see the familiar old man.

"Gennai!" The eight teenagers exclaimed.

"Wait, Gennai?" The other Digidestined minus Ken shouted.

"Oh, you are used to seeing me like this." Gennai clicked his fingers and the younger version of him was seen before he returned to his old look.

"I prefer this look, Digidestined," Gennai told them before he gestured to a trolley car behind him.

"But that's-!" The eight Digidestined exclaimed again.

"Yes, it's the trolley I gave you to return to the Human World. I took it back from San Francisco so you could use it again. But this time, the trolley will shrink as soon as you're back in the Human World, tossing you out."

"That sounds painful," Mimi said.

"But you can use the trolley anytime you want! Izzy will know how sooner or later." Gennai said excitedly as if he was trying to advertise it.

"Then all on board the Digimon Express!" Matt jokingly said, barely managing to climb on board with TK in tow.

The Digidestined all piled in, somehow dragging the hyperventilating Ken on too.

"Seat belts on, Gennai about to throw us into the portal. And a word of advice, it hurts a bit the first time!" Tai joked.

Gennai then started the engine, the Digimon waved as the trolley started to move. The Digimon were staying to recuperate faster.

Tai smiled out of the window, if they could beat Millenniummon then maybe they could beat Daemon too.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

Laughter echoes through the ocean, Daemon was getting stronger and the Digidestined will never be able to defeat him.


	17. Chapter 16: Infiltration

**Author's Note:** Okay, time for some romance and action! I have been gone for a while, but I managed to squeeze in some time for this chapter! It will take a while for the next few chapters! Sorry! Thanks to those who read or review my story!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Infiltration**

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

He kicked the ball left and right, sighing. Izzy had already made the plan to defeat Daemon if they could.

"Argh... We can defeat him! So what if the guy's a Demon Lord, he hurt our friends!"

Growling, Tai wind up for a kick and slam the ball towards the far off goal post, but the ball was stopped by a familiar pair of feet.

"Since when do you wake up so early?" Sora asked, pointing her finger to the rising sun, her scarlet eyes twinkled happily at him, even when hiding a trace of worry.

"I can't sleep. So I thought I should come out and exercise a bit." Tai replied, trying his best to act as if it's natural for him to wake up early.

"Yeah, me too." Sora said, before suddenly turning to Tai while juggling the soccer ball.

"How about a game? It's been ages since I played, help me get back the feel!"

As soon as she said that, she dribbled past Tai, kicked a long shot to goal.

"Nice shot, Sor! You didn't lose any of your skills at all!" Tai shouted joyfully, going towards the stopped ball. This is probably what he needs before the huge fight, a way to have fun.

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

"Nice shot, Sor! You didn't lose any of your skills at all!"

Sor... Now that she thinks about it, Tai hadn't called her that in ages. Hearing it again made her blush so she didn't realize that Tai had just passed her and was heading to the goal.

"Tai! Not fair!"

"Nah! You did it too!"

Laughing, Sora tackled him and stole the ball back.

"Sora!" Tai yelled, chasing after her as she ran full force to the other side of the field.

"Ha! Got it!" Tai easily swiped the ball away, turning back to her goal.

"You really have gotten better, Tai!"

"Yup! I trained every day! But you didn't get lousier even with tennis!" Tai said this with a tinge of anger.

Sora then realized that Tai is still miffed about her joining tennis. "Tai! That was five years ago and you're still mad!?" Making a hard push, trying to get the ball.

"Yup!" Tai said it so nonchalantly as he easily side-stepped Sora's attempt and shot a goal.

"You're a jerk, you know that?"

"Nope, I don't!" Tai snickered, passing the ball to Sora. "Get moving, Sor. Or you will lose!"

Grumbling, Sora started running away, the ball rolling in front of her.

"You know you can't beat me, Sora!" Tai smirked, shouldering her.

"Hey, Tai? Did you forget? I might be a girl but I'm no pushover!" Pushing Tai away, Sora kicked the ball in a perfect arc to the goal.

"Man, your Bullet Shot? You're serious!"

"What? When did you name my kick? And such a lame name too!"

"Since you invented it **_but_** it's not lame!"

The two best friends laughed together, quickly returning to the game.

* * *

 **Matt's POV**

Matt seethed, watching the two friends play together. Why doesn't Sora smile like that with him? Why does she seem to like that messy-haired, loud-mouthed guy instead?

Having woken up early because of Tai's noise, Matt was not in a good mood and this just made it worse. Stomping his feet, he walked back to the apartment.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

"Wait a minute! You did what!?" Mimi squealed loudly, causing the at present Digidestined to look at her before returning to whatever conversation they are having, knowing full well how Mimi is.

"Mimi! Keep quiet!" Sora quickly cupped her hand over her friend's mouth, "I played with him, so what? We did that all the time!"

"But he called you by your nickname again! This proves that Tai is warming up to you again after so long!" Mimi whispered-exclaimed.

"Mimi, can we talk about this later? The meeting about to start!" Sora replied, hiding a blushing face between her hands.

"Now, thanks to Davis and Yolei getting the information out of Ken. We have a highly basic map of the castle in the Dark Ocean." Izzy was saying, pulling out a digital map.

"A digital map, Izzy?" Tai asked, "I could have drawn it!"

"I'm wondering which I'm more impressed at, Davis and Yolei managing to get information from the nearly insane Ken or Tai still thinking that he can draw!" Matt exclaimed in amazement.

" ** _Hey!_** " Three voices shouted at once, each with a face of indignance.

"Like **_I_** was saying! Ken gave us a good map. We can still find our way around." Izzy explained as soon as the laughter died down.

"Yup! And we will split into three teams. There are two more lackies of Daemon out there. Two teams will battle them and the third will make their way to Daemon, then stall him till the other teams come back." Joe explained the rest, having helped Izzy in creating the plan.

"Right! We don't know how long we're gonna be there so get some batteries and supplies!" Tai commanded, only for everyone to point at Joe.

"Um... I packed enough for everybody...?"

"Yup! Joe was packing till late last night and this morning!" Gomamon piped up, grinning at Joe's shocked face.

"Okay... Then everybody gets some from Joe since we're splitting up. Davis and the group stay here as the back-up in case Daemon sent troops to attack the Human World." Sora ordered, grabbing some chips from Joe's bag.

"What!? Why do we have to stay back!? I want to kick Daemon's butt for toying with us and hurting Ken!" Davis protested.

"For once, I agreed with Davis! Let us come along!" Yolei shouted as well.

"Pardon me, but I do believe I have a duty to exact vengeance on my hurt friend." Even Cody said so.

"No! None of you can go! It's too dangerous." Mimi told them.

"Then how come TK and Kari get to go!? They are the same age as us!" Davis retorted.

"Because there's a Prophecy! If we bring you along, you never know how that will change the future and alter the result! The **_worlds_** might get destroyed if we bring you!" Izzy lost his cool and shouted.

Due to this, the younger Digidestined nodded, looking extremely put out.

"Then let's go," TK said quietly, Kari clinging onto his arm, Gatomon in her tight grip. Mimi knows full well that going back to the Dark Ocean must be horrible for them.

Davis and the group followed them as they went to the beach.

"You guys ready?" Tai asked solemnly.

"Yes, Tai. We can do this!" Kari answered, finally letting go of TK and raising her arms in front of her.

TK grabbed Kari's shoulders and focused on pouring his energy into Kari. With a flash of black light, a dreary-looking portal shimmered to existence in front of them. Tai and Matt quickly caught their weakened siblings.

The Digidestined quickly jumped into the slowly closing portal, Mimi waved goodbye to Davis and the others as she disappeared.

"Ouch! What is with the hitting-your-butt-when-travelling-in-dimensions anyway?" Mimi asked as she got up. "This place really needs a makeover."

"It's that way..." TK directed as he slumped against his brother.

Observing the huge, black castle from a rock, Tai turned to the others. "I think there's a way in beside the main door. See how the creatures disappeared when walking in that direction?"

"Tai's right, there's a small line over here that could be a secret passage," Matt said as he showed them his D-Terminal. Izzy had downloaded the map into it.

"Then let's go then." Joe answered before turning to ask, "You kids still okay?"

"We're just peachy, Joe," TK replied.

Hidden in the shadows, they moved slowly towards what seemed like nothing but the shadow creatures still passed through the wall.

A growl made everyone stiffen and the creatures looked around. When everything's fine, the group glared at Agumon.

"Sorry, I was hungry."

"You're always hungry," Gatomon replied, glaring at him. Agumon backed up a step and Mimi knew how he felt. Gatomon's glare totally radiates killing intent, probably because she once worked for Myotismon.

"Shh... We have to go in now! The wall is blurring a bit." Biyomon called out, which alerted the humans to slip in quickly.

"Woah..." The Digidestined breathed, the secret way is a long and narrow space with high, black glassy walls.

"It's kind of creepy," Kari said, as she moved around, having recovered.

"We should keep moving. This place hasn't a suitable hiding spot if we're detected." Izzy said with urgency.

The Digidestined moved forward in the cold, black hallway. Mimi kept feeling like she's being watched, a cold feeling kept crawling up her back. She instinctively clung to the closest boy, who without a word, let her hold on to him.

Moving out to open space, high ceiling with chandeliers and the same glassy walls curving around the room, with three doors.

"So which one, Izzy?" Sora asked, trying to hide her shaking.

Matt moved away from Mimi, peering over Izzy's shoulder to see what's he's typing. All-dimension Internet connection, Gennai is a genius.

"That way, I think." Izzy pointed to the right-side door.

The Digidestined entered yet another long and cold hallway, Mimi went to cling to Joe while she noticed how Sora hesitating to cling onto Tai. Mimi pushed Sora to stumbled into Tai.

"Sorry, Tai. This place gives me the creeps."

"You're not the only one." Tai jokingly smiled, making sure Sora is right beside him. Sora smiled gratefully at Mimi, hooking her arm around Tai's, totally not noticing how Tai had started to blush.

"Mimi, you shouldn't force it," Joe told her.

"Nah, Sora needs help in her romantic life! Who else but me, the matchmaker supreme, to help them? And it's a good thing TK and Kari is doing fine on their own." Mimi gestured to the clinging Kari. Patamon and Gatomon staying close to them.

Joe gave a huge sigh, Gomamon smirked and whispered, "Joe is just upset that he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I don't think he ever will," Mimi replied, feeling more light-hearted after chatting a bit.

The two of them giggled, Joe and Palmon rolled their eyes.

"Hey, is it just me or is it way too easy to sneak in?" Matt asked, purposely walking between Tai and Sora, breaking them up, pretending to not notice the twin glares of Tai and Sora.

Looks like Ishida Yamato is jealous. Mimi giggled, though he doesn't stand a chance in winning Sora.

"Now that you mentioned it, those shadow creatures were entering here before. So why haven't we bump into them? It's impossible to miss them as the path is mostly narrow. Those coming out or in would have seen us." Izzy wondered.

"That's because we only wanted to surprise you! Too bad you caught on." Samudramon growled when the Digidestined stepped into another room.

"Hey! We're not here for surprises! We're here to beat you!" Mimi yelled, hiding her surprise and brandishing her Digivice.

"I'm ready when you are, Mimi!" Palmon called out, moving in front to protect Mimi.

"I'm gonna help out!" TK told Mimi.

"And I'm here to protect you!" Patamon shouted, fluttering off TK's hat.

"Two against one? How interesting but there isn't any honour in that." Samudramon replied.

"Go!" Mimi yelled, the Digidestined looked back but knew the plan, they dashed into the next door.

"No biggie in letting your friends go. They are dishonourable in abandoning their friends."

"We're not losing, that's why!" TK retorted.

* * *

 **Daemon's POV**

"So they have arrived..." Daemon cackled, his body glowing in pure black energy. "I need more time..."


	18. Chapter 17: Samudramon

**Author's Note:** So lazy and busy. Loss is awesome! By the way, thanks for the reviews and views. Man, it sounds weird when I say that out loud. 'reviews and views' Haha. Oh, and sorry for not updating. Something happened and all the stuff I wrote disappeared. This chapter took me a while to rewrite. So sorry!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

 **Chapter 17 : Samudramon**

 **Joe's POV**

Joe trudged on, he felt bad to leave Mimi and TK in this creepy place. Especially Kari, who is acting more jittery without TK to comfort her. Tai was trying to comfort both Kari and Sora but as usual he's doing a pretty bad job. Matt just walked further back from them, Joe had a slight feeling that Matt is avoiding them... again. He better keep a close eye on him.

"Turn here." Izzy said, turning to the left.

"This place is all corridors and huge doors! Where are we now anyway?" Tai asked.

"About north-east from the throne room, I think." Izzy replied as he regarded the map, "The plan have many flaws so we have to be extremely careful."

Joe gave another big sigh, he hoped Mimi and TK are okay.

 **TK's POV**

TK screamed as he dodged Samudramon's **Rinkageki**.

"Darn, for someone who says honorable almost in every sentence, you sure aren't living up to the word!" Mimi yelled before squeaking as Samudramon aimed a **Rinkageki** at her.

 **"Palmon! Digivolves to... Togemon!"**

Togemon shielded Mimi from the attack, crashing to the ground.

"Togemon! Are you okay!?" Mimi checked up on Togemon, at the same time glaring at Samudramon.

Taking the chance, TK whispered to Patamon, then charged straight at Samudramon.

"TK! Are you crazy!?" Mimi shouted.

"Indeed he is. It's not honorable to sacrifice yourself for nothing!" Samudramon told him as his swords started to glow.

 **"Gaia Reactor!"** The surroundings grew hot as it exploded.

TK smirked, his yellow shield covering him, blocking the worse of the attack. "Patamon! Do it!"

 **"Patamon! Warp digivolves to... Seraphimon!"**

Seraphimon appeared behind Samudramon, **"Strike of the Seven Stars!"**

Samudramon barely dodged the attack, but he didn't came out unscathed, his armor was smoking.

"Why you brat! It's not honorable to do a sneak attack!"

"It's not like you are honorable!" In response, Samudramon slammed TK with the handle of his sword.

TK flew back and crashed into the wall, his yellow cocoon vanished.

"Man, lucky I didn't turned off my power." TK groaned as he picked himself up, only to fall again.

"TK... That was reckless!" Mimi caught him, "I will get killed by Matt **_and_** Kari if something happen to you."

"Matt will, but Kari?"

Mimi just gave him a sly look, propping him up against the wall, TK's face turned red when he understood what Mimi was implying.

Seraphimon crashed right beside TK, Mimi shielded them both from the debris.

"TK, he's too strong!" Seraphimon said, "Togemon is trying to hold him back." Added Seraphimon when he noticed Mimi's concerned face. Togemon slammed into the wall beside them.

"Ow... Mimi, let's take it to the next level."

"To the max level, Togemon!"

 **"Togemon! Digivolves to... Lillymon!"**

 **"Lillymon! Digivolves to... Rosemon!"**

The two Digimon charged back into battle, huge rocks flew and dust scattered.

 **Izzy's POV**

The whole building started to shake, the Digidestined and the Digimon tried to balance themselves.

"Woah, that's one hell of a earthquake!" Tai said as the shaking stopped.

"It's possible that it was the result of the fight Mimi and TK are participating in." Izzy continued to walk on as he talked.

"I hope they are okay!" Sora replied, following Izzy.

 **Davis's POV**

Davis groaned in boredom, "Why do we have to stay back?!?!"

"Because they said it **_might_** destroy the worlds!" Yolei said with a tinge of annoyance.

Davis looked up to Yolei's face, "Yeah..."

"How long do you plan to sit upside down?" Cody asked.

Davis slumped back up, "I was bored, okay?"

"Davis!! Come play this video game!!" Veemon called.

"I think I forgot to ask Izzy why they are in Rookie Form." Yolei walked over to Veemon, snatching his game controller.

"I don't think it's okay to play Tai's games without permission." Cody stepped beside Yolei, seeing her smashed the buttons on the controller, destroying Hawkmon's player.

"You did rather play Matt's boring musical games?" Davis grabbed Hawkmon's controller, plopping himself on the floor. "Why does he even have this type of games? Tai have much better taste."

"Cody!!!! I found a something that have us on the cover!" Armadillomon shouted, bounding towards Cody.

"Argh! Yolei! You big cheater! Button-smasher!" Davis grumbled as his player disappeared and a huge 'Player 1 Wins!' shimmered on the TV screen.

"Ha! You just suck, Davis!" Yolei turned to Cody, "Hey, that's a Digimon game!"

"What?" Davis nearly ran to their side.

"Must be Izzy making this. Tai probably requested it." Yolei informed Davis.

"I told you guys Tai have the coolest taste! Let's try it!"

"No can do, Davis. Besides, Izzy pasted a note saying that is: 'Incomplete.' "

"Darn it!" Davis flung himself on the sofa, watching their Digimon duking it out.

"I just realized, shouldn't we be staying on guard at least?" Yolei asked.

"Daemon was busy with absorbing something before I was saved. So I don't think he will have enough strength to sent troops here." Cody replied.

"Then nothing's wrong!" Davis groaned out, ignoring his friend's expressions.

 **Mimi's POV**

Rosemon's whip swirled in the air, trying either to strike Samudramon or snare him. Samudramon was mad, he's pretty much running on anger now.

 **"Strike of the Seven Stars!"** Seraphimon yelled but before he could release the attack, Samudramon disappeared, only to reappear behind Seraphimon, slashing him to the ground.

Rosemon took this chance to attack, **"Rose Spear!"** Samudramon whirled and sliced her.

"Rosemon!" Mimi shouted, "Oh, now you're getting it!" Mimi whipped up her hands, catching Samudramon in her binds.

Laughing, Samudramon easily tore through the ropes, **"Rinkageki!"** , the attack make its way to Seraphimon, sending him flying.

"He really had it in for Seraphimon!" Panting, Rosemon hovered near the humans.

"Hey, how come Rosemon seemed more injured than Seraphimon when he is the one getting targeted more often." TK said as Seraphimon picked himself up, trying to slice Samudramon with his **Excalibur**.

"It's like he have some kind of resistance!" Mimi concluded.

"Now that I think about it, I noticed a blackish-purple-coloured glow near his waist! **_That_** could be what makes him so strong!" Rosemon guessed.

"Hey, stop talking over there! I need some **_help_** over here!" Seraphimon called over as he once again picked himself up and charging at Samudramon, somehow countering sword to swords.

"Right, Rosemon, try to distract Samudramon for a while. I got a plan but I need to tell Seraphimon!" TK instructed.

Rosemon dodged the flying Seraphimon, wincing when she heard Seraphimon crashed into the wall. Mimi watched as Rosemon used her speed to block Samudramon and dodged him.

 **"Gaia Reactor!**

Rosemon screamed as she was hit, but she got up and simultaneously used her whip and spear to fight Samudramon. Even with her speed, Samudramon is still faster and. Rosemon is putting a lot of effort not to get hit, at the same time, trying to block his attacks. Mimi noticed how often Rosemon sneaked a peek at Samudramon's waist, immediately understanding that Rosemon is trying to find out what the glow is.

Rosemon looked at his waist again, Samudramon noticed her lower her guard, quickly sending her flying with a **Gaia Reactor**. Seraphimon caught her, making sure she's okay before barreling towards Samudramon with his **Excalibur**.

"So, what's the plan?" Mimi asked, her eyes still following the Digimon.

"The glow might be something Daemon gave to Samudramon. And it could have been a portion of me and Kari's powers."

"So, Seraphimon has a bit more resistance."

"Seraphimon is also fighting close range which is advantageous to us as most of his attacks are area or long range attacks." TK continued his analysis.

"You gotten much more battle-wise now. Usually we just fight, fight and fight and somehow winning." Mimi said in amazement, Rosemon and Seraphimon, together was forcing Samudramon to a corner as he is too busy trying to block their melee attacks.

TK blushed at Mimi's comment, "Well, we all grew up, right?"

Their Digimon was sent to the ground, Samudramon laughed, "As if you cowards can beat me in melee!"

Rosemon gave Mimi a look, immediately understanding, Mimi quickly whispered in TK's ear.

Mimi waited for Rosemon to charged at Samudramon, her **Rose Spear** in front of her. Seraphimon stayed behind.

Both her and TK whipped their hands up, green vines bind Samudramon, a yellow enclosed him.

"What...?" Samudramon was trying to break free, but with the yellow shield that is made from TK's Crest, Samudramon couldn't use the extra power given to him.

Expertly, TK made a small hole in his shield where Rosemon pierced through the nearly black crystal, shattering it. Jumping away, Rosemon returned to Seraphimon's side.

 **"Forbidden Temptation!" "Strike of the Seven Stars!"**

As the attacks were launched, TK and Mimi released their powers, allowing the attacks to hit Samudramon.

"Impossible..." Samudramon gasped as his data dispersed into the air.

"Yeah! We did it!" Mimi celebrated, giving TK a high-five. "Good job, Rosemon."

Rosemon and Seraphimon de-digivolved back into Tanemon and Tokomon. The rock on Samudramon floated downwards, TK grabbed it, shoving it into his pocket.

"Mimi, we should hurry to catch up and I'm going to tell the others about that crystal and see what to do with it. If the other lackey have the same power boost stone thing, at least they are prepared." TK said as he pulled out his D-Terminal, trying to hold the tired Tokomon at the same time.

Mimi quickly pulled TK down to rest before he collapsed. "Rest, you used up most of your strength."

 **Kari's POV**

"Kari... Someone is coming." Gatomon warned, she flipped out of Kari's hands and settled into a fighting position.

"It must be the other lackey!" Tai whispered as Agumon moved in front of Tai.

"Hmph, the Digidestined have gotten too smart for their own good." Aegioschusmon Blue spoke, smiling sinisterly.

"Looks like it's our turn, Kari!" Joe said, a trace of his usual worry cleverly concealed.

Kari nodded, Tai gave her a encouraging look as the group of Digidestined squeezed past Aegioschusmon.

Aegioschusmon lazily glanced at the running Digidestined before turning back to Kari and Joe.

"So, are you going to give me a good fight?"


	19. Chapter 18: Aegioschusmon Blue

**Author's Note:** Okay, back on track now. The next fight and I'm gonna try to make it more epic. Thanks to those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Aegioschusmon Blue**

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

He is definitely freaking out now. He's acting calm but he's worried sick! Kari is still weak from opening the gate and now she had to fight! He knows he agreed to Izzy's plan but it's still eating at him.

"Don't worry, Tai. Kari is a grown woman now. Or still a girl? Nevermind. You have to let her go someday." Sora whispered, catching Tai's attempt to protest, she added, "You can still protect her, but you know what happened to Matt when he forced his protective nature on TK!"

Tai sobered up a bit, "Yeah, Kari can take care of herself now." Then he gave a big grin, "Thanks, Sora!" With that, he caught up with Izzy who was leading.

* * *

 **Joe's POV**

"Kari, be careful, okay? You just recovered and Tai will kill me... no, beat me to death if something happens to you." Joe warned Kari.

Kari nodded, determination flared in her eyes.

"Hey, don't forget about TK!" Gomamon quipped, Kari's face immediately flooded in red colour.

"Don't tease her, Gomamon!"

"Don't tease her, fish breath!"

Joe and Gatomon shouted at the same time.

"Are you done talking?" Aegioschusmon Blue called out, floating in mid-air lazily.

"Well, not really. But then we could be stalling!" Gomamon replied.

"Gomamon!" Joe exclaimed, "Are you trying to get us killed!?"

"Stall all you want, there's no point anyway. If not eight of you are there, then victory is as good as ours!" Cackling, Aegioschusmon spun in the air.

"Gatomon, ready?"

"Of course, Kari!" Gatomon jumped into the air.

 **"Gatomon! Digivolves to... Angewomon!"**

 **"Gomamon! Digivolves to... Ikkakumon!"**

 **"Ikkakumon! Digivolves to... Zudomon!"**

"I'm not letting you have all the fun!" Zudomon growled as he lifted his hammer to rest on his shoulder.

"No worries, we need the both of us to win," Angewomon replied.

"So boring...!" Aegioschusmon groaned, spinning upright to give them a lazy glare, "Do your worse."

 **"Vulcan's Hammer!" "Celestial Arrow!"**

Aegioschusmon easily side-stepped the attacks. **"Wing Cutter!"**

Zudomon, due to his huge size, took the hit full on, groaning in pain. Angewomon barely dodges.

"Though I wanted you to rest, Kari. I guess we can't." Joe said.

Kari nodded, gesturing to the Digimon.

 **"Angewomon! Digivolves to... Ophanimon!"**

 **"Zudomon! Digivolves to... Vikemon!"**

Aegioschusmon smirked and walked slowly towards them, the fingertips of his mechanized arm glowing.

"Look out!" Kari's voice rang out but too late.

 **"Penetra-laser!"**

The two mega Digimon crashed into the ground.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

Mimi sat beside the tired TK and the Digimon. She stroked Tanemon, trying to forget about the creepiness of the place. Why did she agree to this plan?

Hearing the D-Terminal pinged, Mimi pulled out and read the message.

 _From: Tai_

 _To: Mimi_

 _Joe and Kari are fighting that blue kid Digimon. Are you done?_

Mimi groaned softly, she completely forgot to text them!

 _From: Mimi_

 _To: Tai_

 _Yes, we're done. TK's a bit tired and is resting. We will catch up soon. Oh! Samudramon got a freaky crystal that gives him more power. I have it in my pocket. I don't know if it's important but I think that other lackey might have the same power boost. See ya~_

Mimi snapped the D-Terminal shut, once TK wakes up, they will hurry to catch up.

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

"Ophanimon! Get up!" Kari yelled as Aegioschusmon barreled towards her.

Kari's hair whipped onto her face, she saw Joe flung his hands upwards, creating a wall of air.

Aegioschusmon stopped, blinded. Taking this chance, Kari closed her eyes, raising her hands up.

"Woah, how did you do that!?" Joe asked.

Kari opened her eyes to see Aegioschusmon surrounded by pink swirling balls of energy. Kari slapped her hands together and the balls all slammed into Aegioschusmon. She noticed how dark smoke seemed to be released but when looked again, it was gone.

"I didn't think it would work!" Kari exclaimed in amazement, "I was just trying to stop him!"

At that moment, Ophanimon and Vikemon appeared in front and behind of Aegioschusmon.

 **"Sefirot Crystal!" "Arctic Blizzard!"**

The smoke cleared and Aegioschusmon emerged, smoking.

"I guess I have to get serious!" Aegioschusmon growled. His Mechanized Arm burning red, **"Powered Ignition!"** The arm aiming at Vikemon.

Vikemon quickly grabbed his morning stars, crossing them and taking the arm full force.

He was being pressed back, Vikemon grunted in effort, swinging his arms outward, Aegioschusmon's arm was sent spiralling to the wall, creating a crater.

"Awesome! Vikemon!" Joe cheered.

"I don't only have quips, you know!" Vikemon called back.

Aegioschusmon started to shake, his eyes bulging out, "No. No! NO! I WON'T LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" His body was suddenly shrouded by dark smoke.

"Doesn't that look a lot like the Dark Spore's smoke?" Joe said.

"Joe! Izzy just sent us a message!" Kari showed her D-Terminal to him.

 _From: Izzy_

 _To: Kari_

 _Mimi informed us that Samudramon was in possession of a certain crystal. She said that it gives the Digimon a power boost. I theorize that Daemon had given them a portion of yours and TK's powers, probably including the Dark Spore's powers as well._

"Oh, for the love of Piedmon! Now what?" Joe cursed.

Ophanimon swerved to the side, **"Eden's Javelin!"**

Aegioschusmon roared, slamming himself onto Ophanimon, **"Wing Cutter!"**

"Ophanimon!" Kari turned to Joe, "He's losing it!"

 **"Arctic Blizzard!"**

Aegioschusmon zoomed through his attack, **"Powered Ignition!"**

"Oof!" Vikemon crashed into the wall.

"Wait, I just now saw black smoke rising from Aegioschusmon when I attacked him."

"Your power is Light..." Joe's eyes lighted up, "You can purify him!"

Kari nodded. Ophanimon hovered down to Kari, "Need a lift?"

Kari climbed onto Ophanimon's back, Ophanimon flew up and circled Aegioschusmon. "Kari, don't overdo it."

"I won't." Kari gestured to Joe, at the same time saying to Ophanimon, "I saw the crystal! It's on his big arm."

Nodding, Joe whipped up a hurricane of wind, low enough not to harm Ophanimon.

 **"Arctic Blizzard!"** Vikemon's attack merged with Joe's wind, creating a literal blizzard.

Taking advantage of Aegioschusmon's confusion, Ophanimon quickly shot her **Eden's Javelin** , forcing Aegioschusmon to Kari's view.

Kari quickly released another energy ball, surprised at how easily she made it this time. The ball floated down onto Aegioschusmon's arm.

Aegioschusmon screamed in pain, the dark aura faded away.

 **"Sefirot Crystal!"** With one shot at the weakened Digimon, Aegioschusmon's data dispersed into the air.

Kari suddenly felt weak and slumped onto Ophanimon's back.

"Kari! I told you not to overdo it!" Ophanimon moved her body so that Kari is in her arms.

The crystal smashed into million little pieces, two lights, one yellow, one pink, burst out from it. The pink light spiralling into Kari and the yellow light disappeared out the doorway from where Kari and Joe entered the room.

"Wow, I feel better." Kari tapped Ophanimon to let her down.

"Great! Then let's catch up to the others!" Joe said, Bukamon hanging on his shoulder.

Kari held Salamon as she followed Joe.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

Mimi sighed, waiting as patiently as she could for TK to regain his strength.

"What's that?" Mimi squinted her eyes, "Yellow?"

The next second, a barreling light, struck TK.

"Ohmigosh! I hope that didn't do anything bad! Or Matt will kill me!" Mimi fretted, shaking TK, "TK? You okay?"

"Yeah... Suddenly I feel energized." TK replied, patting Tokomon.

"Oh, so that yellow light didn't do anything to you?"

TK shook his head, standing up, "Shouldn't we be catching up to the others?"

"Would have if you weren't exhausted a few minutes ago!" Mimi replied, "Give me a few seconds to tell the others we are on the way."

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

 _From: Mimi_

 _To: Izzy_

 _TK suddenly feel better after a weird yellow light hit him. So I guess we're on the way!_

 _From: Joe_

 _To: Izzy_

 _Aegioschusmon is down and out. Kari broke that crystal you told us about. A pink and yellow light came out from it. By the way, one hit Kari, but she seemed fine, in fact, she seemed more energetic. Coming towards you soon._

As Izzy read their messages, he deduced that the crystals must have held some of Kari's and TK's stolen powers.

 _From: Izzy_

 _To: Mimi and Joe_

 _Good, follow the Digivices to find us. The crystals have a high probability it contains some of TK's and Kari's stolen powers. So TK and Kari felt better after being hit by the light._

"Izzy, I think we're here," Matt called him, pointing towards a weird designed throne room. The throne is placed in the middle, surrounded by dreary, dark curtains.

"Well, well, Digidestined! You made it afterall! But unfortunately I'm not done with my absorption so kindly be entertained by yourselves." With a flick of his wrist, Daemon smirked, victorious. His eyes on Tai and Matt.

Following his gaze, Izzy stared in disbelief as Tai and Matt started to pummel each other.


	20. Chapter 19: Daemon's Wrath

**Author's Note:** Second to last chapter! Yay! After I finished this, I will need **_another_** long break! Sorry! I have to write it afterall!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Daemon's Wrath**

* * *

 **Sora's POV**

She watched in horror as Tai and Matt continued to trade punches. She knew there was some tension between them, but fighting in the middle of a fight with evil isn't the time! Even **_they_** knew that!

"Tai! Matt! What the hell are you doing!?" Sora yelled, but the boys paid no attention to her, continuing attacking each other.

"Tai! Get off me!" Matt shouted.

"Well, it's not like you're not punching me back!"

"All because Sora went on a date with me? Tai, you're the one she likes!"

"Shut up! You know as much as I do that she likes you!"

The two boys rolled across the ground, screaming insults, with Daemon laughing at the back. But all these faded from Sora's mind as she finally understood.

"They... they are fighting over me? Why?" Sora said to no one in particular and she dropped to the ground.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

"Joe! Great! We caught up to you!" Mimi panted, having decided to run.

"Man, we are so out of shape. We would die if we get stuck in the Digital World again... Don't think we can outrun Digimon anymore..." TK huffed as he stopped beside Kari.

The earth started to shake, the four Digidestined tried to keep their balance. But TK and Kari collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Hey! What happened!?" Joe exclaimed as soon as the earth stopped moving.

"Daemon... Have to stop him." TK barely managed to say through the pain.

"He's doing something to our brothers!" Kari stood up, leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean by that? Is it normal fighting or Puppetmon's manipulation fighting?" Mimi asked urgently, moving quickly in front.

"Puppetmon's," TK replied, following Mimi.

"Aw, man, does that mean we gonna have to stop them again?" Tokomon piped up.

"Let them fight! All the anger and tension will be released then!" Bukamon replied.

"But Sora will be upset!" Tanemon said.

"That's true. If they fight over Sora, then Sora will break down in shock!" Joe yelled, "Let's go!"

The rest followed the sprinting Joe, surprised that they are already in front of Joe.

"Argh! Even Mimi is faster than you, Joe!" Bukamon groaned.

Mimi laughed, waiting for good old Joe to catch up.

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

Izzy can't do anything! He's not a social person so how is he supposed to snap Sora out of whatever she's in.

Instinct kicks in and Izzy typed random things to hide himself. He can't take Sora's horrified and pale face. Sora usually would stop this but finding out her two best friends are fighting over her must really be shocking.

Izzy sighed, his eyes returned to his computer, scanning the list of files he has.

"What's this!?" Izzy scrolled back up, clicking on the file Gennai sent him before, which includes a very nice screen saver.

"The Demon Lords hold the title of a Sin from the Seven Deadly Sins..." Izzy's eyes widened, "Daemon's Sin... Is Wrath..."

"Izzy! What's going on?"

Izzy turned, pointing at his computer then at Daemon, who was doing some meditation thing.

"Sin? Wrath? What does that got to do with **_them_** fighting!?" Joe gestured wildly towards the fighting boys.

"Sora?" Mimi asked quietly, "You okay?"

Sora didn't reply.

"It's the **_reason_** why they are fighting!" Izzy yelled, "Daemon! He is the Sin of Wrath! Anger! He's multiplying the rage between Tai and Matt! Manipulating them into fighting! And the **_worse_** thing is that they are consumed by rage so reason won't work on them! Actually, they **_won't_** listen!"

"When do they **_ever_** listen?" Joe replied, shaking his head, "Anyway, to stop them, they must get rid of their anger so Daemon can't manipulate them."

"The thing is, this war between our brothers was quietly raging for five years already!" TK interjected.

"Maybe, we could just shoot bubbles at them!" Bukamon said, slapping his fin to his chest.

"I don't think that will work, Bukamon. Besides, Daemon is doing something but we can't go through with the plan, which is just fighting, fight and win, **_without_** our strongest and more experienced fighters."

"But Joe! We can fight too!" Tanemon exclaimed indignantly.

"You are in In-Training forms now. We can't waste our energy to stop those two idiots!"

"Izzy! Joe! Any of you! Something's happening with Sora!" Mimi called out, backing away from the glowing Sora.

Sora stood up slowly, the usual rosy glow she has when she activated her Crest, deepened to a darker red.

" **YOU TWO! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!** " Sora let out a piercing yell, her red aura exploded from her, knocking everyone back into a wall. Surprisingly, it includes Daemon, who was staring at Sora, eyes in amazement and anger.

The two boys froze where they were, Tai in mid-punch.

Sora walked slowly towards them.

Izzy suddenly felt the need to hide behind his computer again, the tension in the air is unbearable.

"This is why Tai try not to make Sora mad." Kari mumbled.

"What about the hairpin? And the hat?" TK asked softly, his eyes trained onto Sora's slow movement and Tai's and Matt's horrified faces.

"Sora was angry but not that angry. It's when Sora really snapped then it's scary." Kari replied, "She did once, when I was very young. I don't remember what Tai did, but he didn't **_dare_** go near Sora for at least a few months!"

"Tai, Bearer of Courage, **_scared_** of Sora? This is not good at all!" Joe exclaimed, pushing himself closer to the wall.

At that time, Sora reached the boys.

"What do you think you were doing?" Her voice eerily calm.

The two boys let go of each other, clamoring to stand up.

"Wow, two teenage boys, completely controlled by Sora. Remind me never to get on her bad side." Izzy said.

"Nothing!" Tai quickly said, seeing Sora's expressionless face, Tai added, "No! Really! I wasn't doing anything!"

Tai moved towards Matt, dusting him off and backing slowly away from Sora.

"Where do you think you're going, **_Taichi_**?"

Tai cringed at the use of his real name, "Come on, Sora! I wasn't even aware of what I was doing!"

Wasn't aware? So Daemon made them fight without them knowing? Maybe because they were controlled by rage at that moment? Izzy's fingers itched to type any information he could about Daemon but was too scared to even move.

Biyomon was standing away from Sora, unable to believe her eyes as Sora continued talking.

"You like fighting so much, don't you? At least you shouldn't use **_me_** as a reason to!" Sora's voice rose.

Matt, not understanding why Tai is acting scared or why Sora is mad, Izzy groaned as Matt did the stupidest thing in the world.

"Chill, Sora, nothing happened!"

" ** _Nothing happened!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING HAPPENED, YAMATO ISHIDA!?_** "

"Oh no... Why did you have to make it worse!?" Tai growled.

"It's not my fault! I don't even know what's going on!"

Tai and Matt once again glared at each other, looking ready to pounce.

A chilling laugh filled the room, "Nice try, Digidestined of Love. You can't undermine my powers!"

What happened next chilled Izzy to his core.

Sora turned slowly to Daemon, eyes burning with intense rage.

"I heard Izzy. You can manipulate rage. But you can't manipulate my rage! **_Why?_** It's because you're weak! So, **_STAY OUT OF MY WAY!_** " Sora screamed, her aura once again exploding outwards from her.

"Izzy!" Tentomon flew in front of him, blocking the worse of the aura.

"You okay, Tentomon?" Izzy picked up the ladybug.

"Thanks, Patamon, but you are too tiny to protect me anyway!" TK said, letting a kind of forceful laugh. Patamon pouted on his head.

Seems like all the Digimon digivolved to their standard forms, but what really amazed him is Sora. She just yelled at Daemon and he didn't make a move back.

"Her power." Kari said, "Absolute orders, right?" Turning to Izzy and asked.

Izzy nodded, his gaze returning to Sora.

"Now, I want no more fighting between you two! **_Or else_**."

The two boys simultaneously gulped.

"You guys over there! Should we attack Daemon while my power binds him?"

"Y-yes! We should!" Joe replied, fumbling for his Digivice, "I swear, I think I wet my pants!"

 **"Gomamon! Warp Digivolves to... Vikemon!"**

 **"Tentomon! Warp digivolves to... HerculesKabuterimon!"**

 **"Palmon! Warp digivolves to... Rosemon!"**

 **"Patamon! Warp digivolves to... Seraphimon!"**

 **"Gatomon! Warp digivolves to... Ophanimon!"**

Sora looked at the boys, "Well?"

The boys quickly nudged their Digimon, Digivices out.

 **"Biyomon! Warp digivolves to... Hououmon!"**

 **"Agumon! Warp digivolves to... Wargreymon!"**

 **"Gabumon! Warp digivolves to... Metalgarurumon!"**

"Sorry, your order had faded." Daemon said, hovering in the air, "But I must say, that was very impressive. A **_mere human_** able to control **_me_**! You will know the meaning of my title!" Daemon started to glow, purple lightning sparked around him.

"Is he digivolving?" Seraphimon asked, all the Digimon was circling the Demon Lord, their partners underneath them but further away.

"But he's already a Mega!" Izzy exclaimed, "There's no higher form than that!"

"Silly human, there is a form higher than that! But I didn't have enough time to absorb the energies I stole! So I shall play with you, in my **_Beast Mode!_** "

Daemon emerged from the cloud, his wings stretched out, his cloak gone. His face looks like a devil and his left arm had extended. Muscles rippled on his body.

"Oh man, we're doomed!"

"Joe! Don't be pessimistic!" Every Digidestined and Digimon yelled in response.

"Why are you guys **_always_** picking on me!?"

"No time for jokes anymore! He's coming!" Wargreymon warned, diving off to the side, away from that huge claw.

"It was a **_JOKE_**!?"

 **"Chaos Flare!"**

"Look out!" Rosemon whipped out, catching Ophanimon and pulling her away from the column of fire.

"Thanks, Rosemon. **Eden's Javelin!** " Shooting a beam of energy out of her lance, Daemon easily maneuvered away.

 **"Double Dust!"**

Vikemon growled at the incoming Daemon, **"Arctic Blizzard!"**

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon quickly followed up, **"Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!"**

Daemon smashed out of the ice, destroying the two Mega Digimon's attacks with his **Slash Nail**.

Spinning in a circle, Daemon smirked.

 **"Flame Inferno!"**

The fire spread out all over the room. Without a thought, the Digimon sped to protect their partners and de-digivolved all the way to In-Training forms, except for Salamon.

"No way, one hit?" TK could only stare a the once again glowing Daemon helplessly.

This time Daemon appeared differently. He gained dark blue armor, bigger wings and longer horns.

"What is that...?" Mimi gasped, Yuramon, Palmon's baby form, tightly in her arms.

"This, darling Digidestined, is Ultra form! Stronger than anything, even stronger than the Dark Masters!" Daemon cackled.

"I told you we're doomed!" Joe yelled.


	21. Chapter 20: The Digidestined Part One

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry! I kept getting sick and didn't have the strength to write! I can't believe I actually finished a complete story. Also, the story changed so much from my planning... I also need to split the final chapter...

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Digidestined** **Part** **One**

* * *

 **Davis's POV**

"Guys... I can't believe that I'm actually **_bored_** of video games!" Davis groaned, throwing the controller down to the floor.

"Well, it's not like there's an attack or anything!" Yolei replied.

"Davis! I'm hungry!" Veemon whined, clutching his stomach.

"Sure... Let's see if Tai have anything to cook..." Walking over to the kitchen cabinets and frantically rummaging through the items, "Hey! They have some ramen in here! I'm not a fan of fake ramen but I think I can make it delicious!" Davis has a mad look in his eyes as he pulled out the many packets of ramen.

"Ramen... It won't be as delicious as sushi but it will do." Armadillomon drooled.

The increasingly happy atmosphere was broken by the main phone starting to ring.

"I will get it!" Cody walked over to the phone, "Hello! This is Iori speaking."

Davis watched as Cody's face turned pale. Cody covered the end receiver and whispered, "It's Tai's mother!"

"Let me! Yolei, watch the fire!" Davis grabbed the phone and asked, "Hello? Sorry but Cody has to go somewhere."

"Is it alright to let **_Davis_** talk to the parents?" Yolei asked, Davis did his best not to scream at her as Mrs Kamiya started talking again.

"Your voice... You're Davis, right? Is Tai there? I don't believe him about the whole accidental Digimon attack a few days ago! If not, Kari will come home instead of always hanging at different people's houses! I'm worried the Digimon is starting to attack again!"

"Um... You don't have to worry, Mrs Kamiya. We're just having some fun since it's summer vacation!"

"But the other parents are worried too, **_please_** , let me talk to my son!"

"Uh... Tai is..." Davis implored Yolei for help, she mouthed 'market'.

"Tai's at the market, buying some... Meat! Yeah, meat! For our little party later!"

"Oh... Then is Kari or even Matt there?"

"They followed Tai out! TK too, said that Tai cannot be trusted with the important meat!" Davis made up on the spot.

"I see... I will call again later. Thanks for your... Help."

Davis let out a long sigh of relief, putting the phone back, returning to the kitchen, adding the ingredients.

"So what now? All our parents are worried."

"The others should be back soon... I wonder why they didn't bother to email us on their progress! They should at least do that!" Yolei nearly screamed.

"We just need faith." Cody finished, his eyes were stuck on the boiling pot.

"You're just hungry, Cody. Like me!" Armadillomon joked, patting his stomach.

"Davis~ Is it done yet!?"

"I just started, you greedy mon!"

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

He clutched Botamon to his chest, the little Baby Digimon was breathing heavily. It's his fault, he shouldn't have started fighting with Matt, even if he doesn't know what started it. Now Daemon is in what? Ultra Level? How are they even gonna win? Their Digimon is out and their powers can only be used for simple stuff, not for fighting a Demon Lord!

His eyes drifted to Sora, who was talking quietly to Izzy. Tai winced, Sora is like an out-of-control burning hurricane of destruction when completely angered. He can tell Izzy knew that too, as he seemed cautious when he spoke to Sora.

"Tai, Matt! Come over here!"

Tai winced again, moving carefully over to Sora, whose Crest have stopped glowing.

Tai actually finds it weird, Daemon is all-so-powerful now but he is staying still, watching them.

"Tai, Izzy trying to use his power to analyze Daemon for a weakness," Kari whispered, but Tai can see that Kari is much more worried for him.

"I'm fine, Kari. But our Digimon de-digivolved in one hit! How will we be able to beat that?" Tai said as he gestured to the Demon Lord of Wrath.

"Wait, wait... I need more than a nanosecond for this!" Izzy groaned as his fingers flew across his laptop, his Crest starting to glow.

The light seems to have woken up Daemon, as he suddenly moved and spoke.

"It seems I'm not fully accustomed to this new power!" Twitching his claws in high anticipation for the Digidestined's deaths, Daemon slowly floated down.

"Um... Izzy? Are you done?" TK asked, "Daemon looks like he is about to attack us and our Digimon are out!"

"Then we waste time by using our powers!" Mimi exclaimed.

"If that will work at all!" Matt interjected.

"Sure it will! Don't be as pessimistic as Joe over there!" Mimi jabbed a finger behind her, Joe was currently mumbling incoherently while pacing around. Pitchmon was hovering beside Joe and was blowing bubbles, apparently trying to calm him down.

"Izzy, seriously! Are you listening?" Mimi turned to Izzy, who was being exactly like Joe, except for the pacing and his body was glowing really brightly.

"...Maybe if I reversed the polarity? No...that won't help find Daemon's weakness. But how exactly do you defeat an Ultra Level Digimon? I should ask Gennai about this..." Izzy mumbled.

"No good, Izzy's in computing mode."

"Computing mode?" Tai asked incredulously at Mimi.

Mimi nodded, returning to stroking Yuramon, "But ew, Palmon's baby form isn't really cute." Yuramon replied by blowing bubbles indignantly in Mimi's face.

"Is anyone even worried?" TK asked again, gesturing towards Daemon, who apparently froze up again.

"Prodigious! I think I found a possible weakness of Daemon!"

The other Digidestined immediately crowded around Izzy, who had stopped glowing, peering into the screen.

"Um, what does that mean?" Kari asked, gesturing at the lines of code on the computer.

"Ultra Level is rare, very rare. It can only be achieved with huge amounts of energy. And that energy is special. Like from a higher being."

"So, we Digidestined are higher beings? Well, that's cool!"

"Yes, Tai. But due to the amount of energy needed, most Digimon will disintegrate, unable to withstand that amount of energy. But for Daemon, his status as a Demon Lord helped him in withstanding the energy."

"He will still have consequences, right?"

"That's right, Joe. The only consequences I found is that he freezes after about a minute of movement. But that can change if he gets used to the power. Unfortunately, I don't know when he will move again. So the first thing we have to do is restore TK's and Kari's powers."

"From the crystal, right?" Mimi said, pulling out the purple rock from her bag.

"So, just breaking it again will do?" Kari gingerly took the crystal from Mimi.

"It worked before, so it should again," Joe replied.

"Okay then." Kari raised her hand and brought it down, throwing the rock to the floor. The crystal broke into tiny pieces and two lights, one pink and one yellow, flew out, hitting TK and Kari.

"Well, it worked!" Mimi smiled, though it was not her usual cheerful smile.

"Right, TK and Kari, stand in front of Izzy!" Motimon instructed, having digivolved during Izzy's frantic typing before.

"40%. This means that Daemon has 60% of TK's and Kari's powers."

"Before, Daemon had 80%, right?" TK asked, Tokomon in his arms.

"Great! Then Daemon isn't as powerful!" Tai exclaimed.

"He still has the Dark Spore's power, Tai," Sora replied, Tai instantly recoiled.

Matt hadn't said anything for a while. Tai wondered if he's okay.

Probably he's scared stiff of Sora's Rage Mode. He let out a quiet snicker, partly because of Matt and partly because Tai named Sora as if she's a Digimon.

"Blasted humans! DIE!"

Daemon shot himself towards them, claws extended out, ready to dice them into pieces. Following his instinct, Tai jumped in front of Izzy and brought his hands up. Walls of flames sprouted into the sky, Daemon hissed as he flew through the fire.

"Damn, it doesn't affect him! Though I already knew that!"

Tai heard Matt made a familiar irritated groan and Tai smirked, which he quickly stopped when Daemon reached him.

Bracing himself for a horrible pain, not feeling anything, Tai opened his eyes to see Daemon's claw just a hair breadth away from his face.

Tai slowly backed away from the frozen Daemon, running back to where the other Digidestined had run off to.

"Tai! That was dangerous!" Koromon, Sora, Kari and Izzy all shouted at once.

"I know. I know." Tai replied off-handedly.

"If your firewalls weren't able to slow Daemon down, you would have been killed, Tai! You shouldn't take this easily! We're fighting a Demon Lord!"

Tai held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, okay!?"

Izzy continued to glare at him, "We have no more time. It takes about five minutes for Daemon to act again."

"So we have a few minutes to get our Digimon back into fighting form?" Mimi asked.

"If that will even work. Daemon already caused all our **_Mega_** Digimon to revert into **_Baby_** Level in one shot." Matt stated.

"True. If we had a high energy source to constantly keep our Digimon Levels up and heal them at the same time, we could stand a chance." Izzy theorized.

"High energy source? Don't we use our Crests to let our Digimon digivolve? And you did mention before that the energy we give out is special." Sora questioned.

"If our energy is special, can't we reach the Ultra Level too?" TK suggested.

"There's a chance but I don't think so. We aren't that strong and there isn't any information on whether our Digimon can handle that amount of energy. But we still need a high energy source to keep up the fight." Izzy explained.

"Izzy, we left three minutes till Daemon start moving again!" Motimon informed, looking at the counter on Izzy's computer.

"Wait a minute. You said we needed the energy to digivolve without the use of normal rest and food. Constant energy. So..." Sora turned to look at Kari, who is looking bewildered.

"Sora's right! Kari got the power we need! But it is exhausting for her and we don't know how Kari even activated it before." TK continued.

"What? What are you talking about?" Kari looked between Sora and TK.

"Yeah, explain!" Tai said impatiently.

"Tai, remember that time when we got lost under the buildings of Machinedramon's territory? When Kari was sick." Sora started, Tai nodded, a bit tense on remembering how he didn't take care of Kari that well then.

"Is it something to do with Andromon calling Kari 'Queen Kari'?" Izzy prodded.

" ** _Queen Kari!?_** What happened!?" Mimi, Matt and Joe yelled, plus some of the Digimon.

TK smiled sheepishly, "Well, Kari saw those Numemon being used as slaves and then all of a sudden she started glowing white. After that, she released the Numemon, gave energy to Biyomon, Gatomon and Patamon, allowing them to digivolve to their highest levels then and even managed to track Tai and Izzy!"

"And she was the one who gave Agumon the energy to digivolve to Wargreymon and allowing us to defeat Machinedramon!" Tai finished, realization sprouting in his eyes.

"I did?" Kari asked, confused at what had just transpired.

"So if Kari can tap into that power again..." Mimi said, eyes starting to sparkle with hope.

"We can fight Daemon!" Matt ended her sentence.

"But what if that power wasn't really Kari's but Homeostasis? We already know that Homeostasis can possess Kari. She might have been the one who gave Kari that power." Izzy shot down everyone's hopes through his logical thinking.

 _As usual, the Digidestined of Knowledge tries to find the answer. I might be able to possess the Child of Light but that power wasn't mine. It was her own dormant powers. Haven't you realize, Digidestined? That the power you have unlocked and are using is the dormant powers within you, released by your Crest being a conduit. I can help release the power you seek from within the Child of Light but I cannot help you other than that. For this Dark Realm is sapping my energy, I shall say no more."_

"Was that...?" Mimi gasped before a bright light engulfed the surroundings.

* * *

 **Kari's POV**

A warm light passes through her, so familiar yet strange as well. She really couldn't see much as the whole area was covered with blinding white light.

She then felt something else, a feeling that always gave her comfort in the dark. Yellow slowly mixed in the white, pink ribbons flowed, intertwining with yellow and white, into a dazzling, shiny light show.

"Ready? Homeostasis says to support. Which is what I usually do anyway. So hold on!"

Kari reached her hands out at his signal, pulling the mingling lights in and then imagined the lights splitting to eight paths, eight colours and let it go.

* * *

 **Mimi's POV**

When the white light cleared and she could see again, she thought that she was dreaming. Eight glowing lights spread from Kari, sparkling in the air, flowing like waves. The colours, the same as their Crests, went slowly into the respective Digimon.

Mimi berated herself for not bringing a camera as each Digimon burst into their highest forms.

 **"Motimon! Digivolves to... Tentomon!"**

 **"Tentomon! Warp digivolves to... HerculesKabuterimon!"**

 **"Yuramon! Digivolves to... Tanemon!"**

 **"Tanemon! Digivolves to... Palmon!"**

 **"Palmon! Warp digivolves to... Rosemon!"**

 **"Pitchmon! Digivolves to... Bukamon!"**

 **"Bukamon! Digivolves to... Gomamon!"**

 **"Gomamon! Warp digivolves to... Vikemon!"**

 **"Nyokimon! Digivolves to... Yokomon!" "Yokomon! Digivolves to... Biyomon! "**

 **"Biyomon! Warp digivolves to... Hououmon!"**

 **"Punimon! Digivolves to... Tsunomon!"**

 **"Tsunomon! Digivolves to... Gabumon!"**

 **"Gabumon! Warp digivolves to... Metalgarurumon!"**

 **"Botamon! Digivolves to... Koromon!"**

 **"Koromon! Digivolves to... Agumon!"**

 **"Agumon! Warp digivolves to... Wargreymon!"**

 **"Tokomon! Digivolves to... Patamon!"**

 **"Patamon! Warp digivolves to... Seraphimon!"**

 **"Salamon! Warp digivolves to... Ophanimon!"**

"What? Impossible!"

Mimi turned to see Daemon stretching his body, not afraid of the danger but surprised they managed to digivolve again.

"Oh, I see. Those brats! I should have destroyed them when I had kidnapped them!" Daemon growled.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon instantly floated in front of TK and Kari, blocking them from Daemon's view.

Mimi noticed how both of their chests were heaving, sweat glistened on their foreheads while a mixed glow of white, yellow and pink outline their forms.

The battle was on a standstill, each side just staring to each other. Daemon made the first move, breaking the tension as he shot forward in a blast, Wargreymon raised his arms to block but was still tossed back to the wall. The Digimon all charged, trying to use their numerical advantage but Daemon was too fast.

Seraphimon and Ophanimon moved in front of all of them, seemingly taking a more protective role, but using their long ranged attacks when they spot an opening.

"Rosemon!" Mimi yelled in fear as Rosemon got sliced with particularly sharp claws.

"I'm okay!" Rosemon shouted back, quickly getting her balance and shooting right back into the fray, with her **Thorn** **Whip** right in front of her.

"She should have been hurt more badly than that!" Mimi exclaimed in shock and relief.

"It's TK and Kari, they are supplying energy to the Digimon, strengthening their durability while Ophanimon and Seraphimon heal them as they fight," Izzy explained.

 **"Terra Force!"** Wargreymon wound up way back, making as huge the compressed ball as he could, the Digidestined's Digimon pushed Daemon to the center before scattering as the attack was released.

"A direct hit! Way to go, Wargreymon!" Tai cheered, unfortunately, Daemon has one hell of a body. It did not even scratch him!

"Hahahahhahha! As if that will hurt me! The Great Daemon of Wrath!"

"He sure likes to brag, huh?" Vikemon chirped.

"Well, he won't be soon!" HerculesKabuterimon replied, slowly drifting back, close to Seraphimon and Ophanimon. The other Digimon covered his backwards movement, Vikemon placed himself solidly and slightly in front of the three hovering Digimon who were readying their attacks.

"The Digimon are being really cautious, trying to use strategies to defeat Daemon." Izzy informed as he had noticed the others' confused faces, actually mostly Tai's.

"Well, brains are always better than brawn." Joe replied, having finally regaining his cool.

"Power causes people and probably Digimon to not think straight. That's the only advantage we got over Daemon right now." Matt said, his eyes firmly rooted on the battle.

Mimi turned back her attention to the battle, just in time to see the Digimon released their attacks.

 **"Sefirot Crystal!"** **"Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Horn Buster Kai!" "Arctic Blizzard!"**

"'No damage again?" TK groaned through clenched teeth, the glows around the two of them still bright, enough to blind anyone who looked at them.

As the dust clears, Mimi could see slight scratches all over Daemon's body.

"No, it damaged him." She replied to TK.

A sudden purple glow caught Mimi's attention, "Izzy?"

The Digimon stayed in their current positions, watching to see Daemon's reaction. Daemon bellowed, the scratches fading away.

"As if that will harm me!"

"I got it! Daemon might be used to the form now but he doesn't know that his energy is split up to cover all his high-speed abilities! If we attack him when he uses all his energy in one devastating attack..."

"He will be completely vulnerable!" Mimi finished, "Having Izzy as a Digidestined is so lucky for us!"

"Then we have a plan. You heard that!?" Tai yelled up to the Digimon.

"Yes!" They replied.

"The Digimon need to brace themselves, one devastating attack can wiped them all out. And we need to lure Daemon into using it." Izzy said, his body glowing once again.

"Right." Tai answered, his gaze on the battle, "This battle is not over yet."


	22. Chapter 20: The Digidestined Part Two

**Author's Note:**

And I'm back! I'm gonna finish this then bother about my other stories' planning! Man, I'm starting to get so lazy! Anyway, Part Two is here!

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon_**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: The Digidestined Part 2**

* * *

 **Izzy's POV**

Izzy had to admit, it feels nice to actually make strategies for fights then diving straight into it. And the others actually listening to him. Well, they did make plans before, but this is crucial! The fate of the worlds is on them! Well, that is normal for them, no wonder no one is exactly panicking.

"Um, Izzy, what's the plan for luring him in?"

Izzy twitched, sometimes he doesn't get Tai! One moment he seems to be serious and the next he's acting like an idiot again!

"Tai, right now I'm thinking! Can't you see the aura!"

"Well, the Digimon are slowly getting pushed back! Right, sorry. I will buy us more time." Tai waved Wargreymon down, "Matt, follow me!" With that, he hopped onto Wargreymon's back.

"Tai, isn't this dangerous? Daemon is a Demon Lord, remember? We Digimon are already having problems."

"Ah, whatever, Wargreymon! Kari and TK are doing their best! Why can't I help?" Tai turned to Matt, "Well, you coming, buddy?"

Izzy saw Matt visibly relaxed, nodding, Matt joined him on Metalgarurumon.

"Hey, are you guys crazy!? At least tell me what's the plan!"

"The plan is the usual! Right, Matt!?" Tai ignored Sora and launched into the sky.

Matt sighed, "The usual, as in just charge? Then I'm right behind you!"

Sora groaned and Izzy shook his head, why did he think that they wouldn't dive in… again...

"Kari! Are you okay!?" Mimi cried out.

"What's wrong?" Izzy followed Sora to them.

"It's fine… it's just that the… Digimon are getting injured more. Kari… can't handle... it much more. We… need to defeat Daemon… soon." TK wheezed, his chest heaving with effort as he pumped more energy into Kari.

"That's it! We can use Kari as the lure!"

"WHAT!?" Tai screamed from above, the fire tornado he's using to distract Daemon faded away.

"No! Kari won't be in danger!"

"Then what do you mean, Izzy?" Mimi asked.

"Whatever you do, human, will never work!" Daemon shouted, "Afterall, I can hear your every word! And even without hearing it, you foolish species will never be able to defeat me!"

"Oh, just shut up!" Matt yelled, blasting a huge ice spear at Daemon, who easily knocked it away.

"A way to tell them my plan but not let Daemon know… Hmm… if I channel my thoughts through our Crests? No, that will let Daemon know too, seeing as he still has Kari's and TK's powers." Izzy stopped mumbling for a moment as his eyes widened, "Through our Digivices! That will work!"

A sudden crash besides him shocked him out of his stupor.

"HerculesKabuterimon!"

"I'm fine! Thanks to Kari, Izzy, hurry up and do whatever you're planning!" HerculesKabuterimon took off into the sky again, "Guys! Hold him down!"

"I will use my wind to hide Daemon!" Joe announced, "Now it's not the time for me to be scared!"

"But Joe, you're shaking!" Vikemon quipped as he threw his morning stars at Daemon.

"Vikemon, why…!" Joe growled but he started a tornado surrounding Daemon.

Izzy closed his eyes, he needs to make that program. He can see it, the lines of code, stacking on top of each other, forming a complete picture.

 _"Guys, can you hear me?"_

 _"Oh man, Izzy! You scared me!"_

 _"You wouldn't have been scared if you had heard Izzy's mumbles, Tai!"_

 _"Mimi, I'm fighting here, you know!"_

 _"Hm… this is really effective but it gives me a headache."_

 _"WE CAN HEAR YOU, IZZY!"_

 _"Oops?"_

 _"Focus, guys! Izzy, what's your plan regarding Kari?"_

 _"Right, Matt. Anyway, it's because of Kari that the Digimon can still fight, right?"_

 _"Argh, Rosemon was hit!"_

 _"WHAT!?"_

"Rosemon! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, Mimi! **Thorn Whip**! _"_

 _"You didn't have to think that, Tai."_

 _"Sorry, Sora."_

 _"Like I was saying, if Kari stops her power, wouldn't that mean the Digimon doesn't have any protection? Daemon will surely take that chance to attack!"_

 _"You're right, but the Digimon wouldn't survive the attack, so how do we counter?"_

 _"Well, Joe, instead of TK supporting Kari, why not let Kari support TK? By strengthening TK's barrier with Kari's powers of Light, the Digimon will escape unharmed and will attack right as TK put down the barrier!"_

 _"PRODIGIOUS!"_

 _"Ow! Why did everyone just shout my catchphrase?"_

 _"So he does know that he has a catchphrase!"_

 _"Tai, I can hear you, remember?"_

 _"Oops!"_ Izzy shook his head _._ _"We will start the plan once I give the signal! First, Kari and TK, can you handle it?"_ They nodded to him _._

 _"Right, guys! Time to finish off that Demon Lord!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

Izzy then deactivated the program, leave it to Tai to get everyone more pumped up. The program is great but it isn't very effective, seeing as he needs his computer. "Hm? Why bother? I always have my computer."

"Um, Izzy? The battle?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Izzy turned away from Sora. He had noticed how Daemon sometimes moves backwards after a few attacks, probably to put himself out of range and to heal himself covertly. At that moment, Izzy will signal Kari to stop her powers and for the Digimon to attack.

"Izzy, this is still pretty risky, isn't it?" HerculesKabuterimon questioned as he drifted near him.

"Yeah, so tell Tai and Matt to come back down."

While HerculesKabuterimon passed his message, Izzy kept his eyes on Daemon, the timing has to be perfect.

Tai and Matt dashed towards Izzy, "Well?"

"Almost there. One more attack by our Digimon."

" **Forbidden Temptation!" "Terra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Arctic Blizzard!"**

Izzy spotted it, Daemon's slight movement back. "Guys! NOW!"

Kari let her glow fade, TK poised in position. Daemon, having noticed the power protecting the Digimon disappeared, immediately dove forward, completely forgotten to heal himself first.

 ** _"A_** ** _LGOL'S FLAME! DARK SPREADER!"_**

TK reacted with almost inhuman speed, throwing his arms upwards, a shimmering yellow shield sprouted in front of the Digimon, tinged with pink.

Due to darkness attack hitting the Light and Hope shield, it dispersed into nothing. TK pulled down the shield, nodding to the Digimon.

 **"T** **erra Force!" "Metal Wolf Claw!" "Arctic Blizzard!" "Forbidden Temptation!" "Starlight Explosion!" "Strike of the Seven Stars!" "Sefirot Crystal!" "Horn Buster Kai!"**

The attacks all spiralled towards the undefended Daemon, hitting him square on.

"Im-impossible!" Daemon screamed as he was flung back by the pure force. "That, **_I, THE GREAT DEMON LORD OF WRATH, DAEMON,_** _WILL LOSE TO SOME PETTY HUMANS!?"_

" **Hey! THAT'S BECAUSE…"** Tai turned to everyone, a silent promise that they all knew by heart.

" **Because we're the** **_DIGIDESTINED_**!" Each Digidestined yelled that with such force, the promise to protect both worlds.

The huge flash of light blinded everyone when they could see again, there wasn't a single trace of Daemon at all, which was odd, normally they could see traces of data.

"Woah!" All the Digidestined who was able to move, dived, safely catching their Baby Digimon from the air. TK having used his powers to catch him and Kari's Digimon.

"Is it over?" Joe's voice cut through the deafening silence.

"For now… The first part of the Prophecy is."

"Don't dull the mood any longer, Izzy," Mimi said tiredly, dropping to the ground alongside Joe.

"TK and Kari seem to have fallen asleep." Sora pointed as she heaved a huge sigh of relief, settling down beside Mimi.

"Shouldn't we go home?" Tai said, "I did rather not stay here any longer."

Battle weary, that's what they all are feeling right now. Complete exhaustion. They have pushed out every ounce of their power to keep fighting. TK and Kari the worst.

"Look!" Matt pointed towards the spot where Daemon was last seen. Two orbs of glowing light. They floated into TK and Kari, giving their bodies a soft and warm glow. Their facial expressions visibly relaxed.

Izzy took out the mini trolley, placing it on the ground.

"What's that for?"

"Hm? Oh, I asked Kari and TK to put some of their power in the trolley for one dimensional jump, seeing as how they are the only ones who can open the portal home from here, besides Ken's Digivice."

Sora nodded, "So, another painful jump…"

"Nope, as Mimi hoped, I have finished a stabilizing program, we will land correctly, but we might still fall down though."

The trolley expanded to its full size, Tai and Matt carried their siblings in, placing them so that when landing, the siblings would land on top of the brothers instead. The others piled in, tdhe Digimon snoozing quietly.

The trolley began to move and with a hard jerk, shot through the dimension, landing in the Digital World.

"Thanks for your hard work! I will take care of your Digimon here. They will be able to heal faster."

"Thanks, Gennai." Tai yawned, passing his Digimon to him.

Izzy switche the controls on again, waving goodbye to Gennai as the trolley did one more jump.

* * *

 **Tai's POV**

He was shot out of the trolley as soon as they passed through the computer, only to float in mid-air before settling down on the ground. He quickly caught Kari from the sky.

Giving a relieved sigh, he said, "Now we can rest." Turning to the others as he said so, only to see them staring at them in shock.

"No, Mrs Kamiya! Yes, I admit they are taking quite some time. Yes, of course, I will give them the phone as soon as they are back. Goodbye."

"Um… What's going on, Cody?"

Probably hearing his voice, Davis barged out of Tai's room, glaring and holding two phones.

Covering the phones, he yelled, "Finally you're back! Now stop your parents' calls!"

"The excuse is you guys went out to buy meat and other stuff for a party. Forgotten your phones and other things. And we kind of promised TK and Kari to go home soon."

"Um… thanks for the explanation?" Joe said, gesturing for the phone.

"Hello?... Yes, sorry, Dad. Got trapped in jams and the others couldn't decide on the best meat." Everyone glared at him, "Yes… I will be home by…" Joe checked the clock, "By 10. Something good happened today so we wanted to celebrate. Oh, okay. Thanks."

"Apparently all the parents were connected and were discussing our excuse. So… who's gonna take that one?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs Izumi, Izzy's back." Davis passed the phone to him.

"Yeah? Sorry, Mom. I know I have forgotten to tell you my whereabouts. And I deeply apologized. No, no, it's okay! It's not your fault really. It's just that…" The rest of the conversation couldn't be heard as Izzy walked into Tai's and Matt's room again.

"Why are our lives always so complicated!" More of a statement than a question.

"Because we're the Digidestined?" Answering Sora but Tai's answer came out uncertain.

This caused everyone to start laughing, releasing the pent-up stress for so long.

"STOP LAUGHING! THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER!"

Davis's outburst caused them to laugh even harder.

* * *

 **Unknown's POV**

"I see the Digidestined won." The Dark figure reached his hands out, a dark orb casts a darker light around him. Daemon was shrieking inside, having returned to his original form.

He shook the orb, finding delight in seeing Daemon scream and stumble. "You failed but that was expected. Our Lord will use you again soon. Now is my turn."

He did not laugh, he just stared into the Darkness, "I shall have some very amusing subjects to play with… or maybe experiment with?" He licked his lips, "Oh~, how fun this is gonna be!"


End file.
